<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻】Pacify Part1：Shatter by Chickenpets by reltsuhazel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504595">【授翻】Pacify Part1：Shatter by Chickenpets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reltsuhazel/pseuds/reltsuhazel'>reltsuhazel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacify [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Frottage, Guilt, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attacks, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potions, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sexual Tension, Substance Abuse, Top Severus Snape, dubious consent but not in the way you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reltsuhazel/pseuds/reltsuhazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacify(v.)：<br/>1. 缓和......的愤怒或激动<br/>2. 使......顺服，服从</p><p>Shatter(v.):<br/>1. 使......破碎，粉碎<br/>2. 毁灭<br/>“你以为这能缓解你的痛苦，”西弗勒斯说着，加重了在哈利手腕上的力道。“其实不然。这会毁了你。”我会毁了你。</p><p>“我心甘情愿，”哈利喃喃道，西弗勒斯的抵抗也无法阻止他被拉得更近，波特的呼吸在他的嘴唇上萦绕。从某种程度上来说，他还闭着眼这一事实，使情况变得更糟——使那些凑近他嘴边的低语显得更加猥/亵：“我要你把我撕成碎片。”</p><p>***</p><p>凤凰社总部的事态失控后，哈利和西弗勒斯产生了一段极不合宜的肉体关系。西弗勒斯固执地想要终止，但他还不够坚定。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pacify [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 战争</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993898">Pacify Part 1: Shatter</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets">Chickenpets</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻译自Chickenpets的Pacify Part 1: Shatter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对凤凰社的大部分成员来说，正是神秘事务司的那场战斗标志着魔法界陷入混乱当中。正是这些事件——黑魔王毋庸置疑的回归、哈利对保护思想的抗拒、小天狼星跌入帷幕之后——在过去的生活和如今的战争之间划清了界限。全国上下都在进行一场大洗牌。过去的安全、稳定变成了危险、动荡。哈利·波特再次孤身一人，西弗勒斯·斯内普则被扔回了那个怪圈：继续担任着间谍的身份。就连邓布利多也发现，家长们对他保护学生的能力失去了信任，以至于学校不得不屡次做出妥协。是的，这就是神秘事务司一战，它似乎标志着终结的开始。不仅仅只有教授们感受到了这种转变——绝对不止。</p><p>*** </p><p>魔法部事件发生后的那个夏天，凤凰社总部里的每个人都忙得团团转。然而到了晚上，一切都沉寂了下来，毫无生气。</p><p>哈利试图入睡，其他人似乎都能轻而易举地做到这点，而他却总是难以合眼。他在格里莫12号闷热的、布满灰尘的黑暗中躺上好几个小时，只要他一闭上眼，就总会听到，或是幻想出、回忆起一些声音，然后猛地睁开眼，心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。他翻了个身，把脸埋在枕头里，但这除了让他几近窒息以外毫无帮助。他沮丧地咕哝着，又翻了回来，双脚和床单搅在一起。他跟床单纠缠了好一会儿，但当罗恩在另一张床上翻了个身，嘴里还念念有词时，他僵住了。他的失眠不应该影响到罗恩的睡眠——这不公平。他爬了起来。</p><p>房间外，大厅一片漆黑。所有人应该都已经睡熟了，哈利有些苦涩地想到。而他却没有。为什么他就睡不着？他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，尽量轻地踩在古老的台阶上，以免发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，否则在如此的寂静中，门口画像中沉睡的布莱克老夫人一定会被吵醒的。哈利摸索着穿过房子，漫无目的地走着，一个荧光闪烁应该能帮上忙，哈利后知后觉地想，但他把魔杖留在床边了。一想到自己两手空空，哈利感觉浑身的血液都涌上了大脑——意识到自己没有魔杖傍身的反应几乎是条件反射。真愚蠢，他想。但为什么会这样？难道他真的会以为，在夜深人静的时候，自己会在凤凰社总部的厨房里遭到袭击吗？是的，他告诉自己，一边信步走进客厅，小腿差点磕在咖啡桌的边角上。我已做好在任何地方遭到伏击的准备。</p><p>有一件事是哈利从来没在霍格沃茨魔法史课上学到过的（在他从幽灵教授宾斯那遗漏的一大堆知识里，有一样是无可否认的），那就是，战争对参战的人究竟意味着什么。宾斯教授没完没了地讲述着地精的叛乱、巨人们持续不断的部落战争，以及巫师界那段相当血腥的历史，但他从未暗示过置身其中的感受究竟如何。去战斗，杀戮，和死亡。当你为了反击而狂奔、冲锋或咆哮时，血液在你的耳朵里砰砰作响。恐惧渗透到生活中的每一个环节，直到它不再是真正的恐惧，而变成了持续的警惕。在战斗或是潜逃时，你的身体有时候会替你做出反应。战斗结束时肾上腺素可怕的冲击让你浑身颤抖，直冒冷汗。现在他回想起来，这正是他从可怕的噩梦中惊醒时的感觉——只是，在战争时期，噩梦往往是真实的，而且只有暂停，没有结束。谁知道这喘息时间能持续多久呢？</p><p>哈利看得出来，他不是唯一有这种感觉的人——这并不只是因为他还年轻。他能看到当危险消退后大家脸上的表情。他看到了唐克斯和莱姆斯在一起移形换影之前是如何对视的。</p><p>基本来说，致命的危险是某种兽性的东西，而它也使得其他的一切都变得兽性了。比如哈利，在霍格莫德村遭遇伏击后不久，他就差点释放出一个真正的钻心咒了。他在猪头酒吧外把一个食死徒逼得走投无路，解除了他的武器，但直到那个混蛋开始滔滔不绝地谈论哈利的父母，他的怒火才开始沸腾起来。</p><p>“你有一双你妈妈的眼睛，波特，”带着面具的人说。“不知道你是否也会像她一样尖叫呢......”</p><p>愤怒像潮水般淹没了他，还没等那个食死徒吐出下一句嘲讽，哈利就高声喊出：“CRUCIO!(钻心咒）”他没有听到卢平的叫喊，也没有注意到他的存在，直到他的手被拽得一偏，射出的魔咒落到墙上，制造出一道残忍的裂纹，他才发现卢平就站在他的身旁。卢平仍然抓着他的手腕，向洋洋得意的食死徒投掷了一记昏迷咒，然后把哈利拉走，留下唐克斯和金斯莱清理残局。哈利哭了，然后，他又恨自己哭了出来。在莱姆斯把浑身颤抖的他拉入怀中，幻影移形时，他告诉自己，这只是肾上腺素的作用。他被带到了格里莫12号老宅，从那以后，他就不再被允许离开了。外面‘太危险’，而他需要‘被保护’。</p><p>哈利一度想杀了那个巫师。不仅如此——他还想要那个人受尽折磨，他想折磨他。然而，仅仅过了一天，哈利就对当时的自己厌恶不已。什么样的青少年才会有那样的憎恨感呢？</p><p>不过也是，什么样的青少年才会经历过哈利所遭遇的一切？他短暂地想起了海格的夜琪......其他学生都看到过谁的死亡？是祖父母，还是陌生人？毫无疑问，哈利见证的死亡多得不同寻常。他——就是死亡的症结所在。就在这时，他的脚磕上了柜子的边缘，他反射性地跳开了。柜子里传来瓶子相互碰撞的声音。他环顾着房间，发现自己无意识中走到了布莱克家的私人魔药实验室。空气中满是灰尘，因为没人在使用这个几乎像是密室的房间。斯内普更喜欢格里莫12号地下室的气温和光控，至少他是这么说的。哈利突然觉得，魔药大师或许只是想尽可能远离人群罢了。</p><p>斯内普......斯内普也变了，哈利想。当然，就算是在战争的间隙，他也是一如既往地惹人讨厌，但他身上确实出现了某种显而易见的转变，自从哈利在四年级的某一天无意听到邓布利多说：“西弗勒斯，你知道我要请求你做什么......如果你准备好了......”</p><p>哈利不知道那些只言片语意味着什么，但从接下来的几周甚至几个月迹象来看，他还是能模糊的猜到些许——斯内普变得更加暴躁易怒，眼下的青影逐渐加深，无法柔和他本就严厉的外表。斯内普没有睡好。哈利后来得知，邓布利多要求斯内普恢复原职，什么，三重间谍吗？一个间谍，要扮演食死徒的角色，又要扮演其中的间谍。是的，哈利可以理解，一个要扮演如此复杂角色的人，怎么可能睡得安稳。战争带来了一种酝酿已久的恐慌感，而同时在战争的两方周旋，只会加剧这种恐慌。举例来说，战争打破了常态。毕竟，在其中任何一部分都可能湮灭或被摧毁——在任何人都可能死亡或是被折磨至崩溃——在一切都可能被夺走的时候，想要保持常态，是根本不可能的。在这样的时刻，你只能抓住一切还能挽回的，那些回天无力的，只有放手。</p><p>放手，哈利在废弃魔药间肮脏的地板上踱来踱去，想着，这才是让他一直走下去的动力。小天狼星跌入帷幕的时候，他几乎要崩溃了。也一度想就此放弃。但回过神来，他意识到，不管有多痛苦，他都不能半途而废，因为有太多东西与他的存活和战斗息息相关了。于是，他释然了，继续过着愈加孤独的生活，走向他黯淡、可怕的未来：毕竟，那个预言就是如此揭示的。说真的，为了这个原因而咽下痛苦，有时会让他觉得相当空洞，但他不得不这么做，不是吗？他得暂时忘却西里斯，抛开那段短暂的记忆，然后继续前进。但偶尔，他内心的空白也会因为同一个原因，被沉重、黯淡的内疚感填满。它在胸膛里翻腾着，每一天都在提醒他，是他害死了自己的教父——他给了他最近似于父母的感觉，然后一下子又从他的脑海里消失殆尽了。</p><p>他为此失落了好几个星期，找不到任何安慰。卢平说那不是他的错，只会让他感觉更糟。就连赫敏和罗恩也不知该如何劝慰他了。给赫敏寄过两封信后，哈利就不再打扰她，对罗恩则毫无保留。罗恩义气地选择了和他一起待在阴暗发霉的格里莫12号，想让他感觉没那么孤单。这其实用处不大，他仍然感到孤独，而且因为罗恩的存在，哈利不得不强迫自己表现得很正常，这反而平添了他的负担。哈利猜想罗恩应该把一切都告诉了赫敏，因为他总会花很长时间写信，等凤凰社的成员过来寄信时，他就会把羊皮纸交给他们。有时这甚至让哈利恼火。所有人都在背后谈论着他。所有人都盯着他，关注着他，担心着他。他真希望他能就这样消失。钻到地板底下。但是他没有，他正为了保证自身安全过着坐牢一般的生活。格里莫12号里除了他以外似乎只有一个人不能随意离开，斯内普，他在各个房间里鬼鬼祟祟地游荡着，大部分时间都是一个人待着。斯内普经常是动不动就骂他，哪怕只是最轻微的刺激——而出于某种原因，哈利发现自己渴望这个。有时候，哈利想来一场争执，但每个人都像对待一块易碎的玻璃一样珍视他。除了斯内普。</p><p>这似乎是哈利所需要的。他需要有人看到他致使自己教父死亡的无知和愚蠢。斯内普看到了。是斯内普提醒了他，他只是一个鲁莽、轻率、粗心的孩子。这就是他无时无刻不在激怒斯内普的原因？哈利当然不知道。不过西弗勒斯自己一定知道。噢，是的，对西弗勒斯来说，这再明显不过了。</p><p> </p><p>在最不顺，最恼人，最关键的时刻，波特总有办法搅和进来。西弗勒斯越是专注地往魔药里添一剂配料，越是专注于搅拌的精确次数和频率，波特就越有可能找个借口冲进房间。西弗勒斯越是陷入沉思，越是竖起心防，波特在房间里就越闹腾。这很令人恼火。不过，这本来就是为了惹恼他，不是吗？没过多久，西弗勒斯就推断出了波特愈发无礼的行为背后的动机。如果波特每次激怒他，他都以惯常的方式进行报复，而波特还是死性不改，那么肯定是那个男孩希望受到报复。在面临着情感创伤（比如失去所爱之人）时，自我惩罚或虐待并不罕见。波特只是在拿西弗勒斯当鞭子使。</p><p>起初，西弗勒斯还认为这种无需言明的处理方式完全是可以接受的。他从来没有比他表现得要更加生气，用不上多久，波特就会走开。然而，过了一两个星期，西弗勒斯开始发现......那不只是烦人，确切地说，简直是没完没了。他就那样不停地找上他——就像一只被踢开的狗，情不自禁地回到主人身边。西弗勒斯以为，在最初的冲击过去之后，他会逐渐平息下来。但他只是变得越来越糟。每天夜晚，他更加频繁、更加疯狂地找他的茬。而且不仅如此；西弗勒斯不喜欢这些对峙给他留下的感觉。紧张、不安、不满足。他意识到自己被卷入了波特的玩/弄之中。他承担不起失去冷静的后果。</p><p>所以，当哈利不出所料地再次用“不要让整座房子闻起来像腐烂的尸体”这种无礼的要求来打断他的专注时（事实上，西弗勒斯正在酿造一种用于迷惑人的，闻起来令人作呕的药水。），西弗勒斯没有心情再去迁就他。</p><p>“波特，滚出去，”当那个男孩夸张地捏住鼻子来阻挡气味时，他简短说道。</p><p>“你不能命令我离开我自己的房子。”</p><p>这是他尤为喜欢的一种反击方式。西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，带着坚定的目光看向他。</p><p>“我无意满足你今晚自我惩罚的需要，波特，”他说，“所以要是你能行行好，就去找到另一种自虐的方法，给我个清净。”哈利的脸色刷地变白了，然后又涨得通红，双手紧紧地攥成拳头。西弗勒斯清楚地知道，他戳到了波特的痛处。</p><p>“你认为我想让你待在我的房子里？你觉得你配待在我的房子里吗？你不过是个两面派，是个背信弃义的渣滓，斯内普！”</p><p>我不会生气的，西弗勒斯暗想，我不会被他下套的。而哈利还在滔滔不绝地辱骂着西弗勒斯，尽管言辞十分幼稚，但他还是达成了目的：尽管西弗勒斯很想保持冷漠，可最终还是被他激怒了。如果他要劝阻这个男孩走上自我毁灭的道路，他就必须学会控制自己。波特太善于激怒他了。简直像是种天分。</p><p>“立刻停止这种疯狂！”他命令道，但哈利根本不当回事。</p><p>“…对你这个人，我父亲说得没错，小天狼星也是！而现在他们都死了，看着真是个巧合呢，对吗？邓布利多认为你值得信任，而我却看穿了你的真面目。你就是个叛徒。一个爬回伏地魔身边的懦夫，只知道明哲保身——” </p><p>正是——懦夫——这个词，让西弗勒斯失去了控制。这个无耻的乳臭未干的小子怎么敢质疑西弗勒斯为了救他的小命做出的牺牲？在他付出了那么多以后？他怎么敢？就这样，顷刻之间，西弗勒斯大步走向站在门口的哈利，用力抓住他的手腕，想把他整个人扔出这个房间。</p><p>“把手从我身上拿开！”哈利要求道，徒劳地想要扭动着手想要挣脱。但西弗勒斯已经失去了判断力，他抓着哈利衬衫的前襟，把他往墙上一摔。</p><p>“安静（原文：Silence），”他嘶嘶地说，哈利的嘴立刻合上了，发出一声清晰可闻的咔哒声，他呼出一口气。“你这个小巨怪，给我听着。你提到我待在间屋子里的权利，但你最好知道：我是不得不待在这肮脏的坑里——日以继夜地工作，只为了确保你和你鲁莽的同伴们能够多活上几天。梅林知道我死后会被打入多少层地狱，不过我现在也离它不远了，你无时无刻不在冒犯我，就因为你永不满足的，受/虐/狂一般的，渴望被凌辱的需要！”他顿了顿，注意到了三件事：波特的呼吸——急促，微弱；红晕浮上了他的脸颊；还发现自己突然莫名其妙地就动了粗。他以前从来没有对学生动过手，一次也没有。不，不，西弗勒斯根本不愿去想，他刚刚的反应是多么迅速，把一个格兰芬多摔在墙上，又把他困住——波特是那样动弹不得，软弱无力，一下子给了他一种强烈的上瘾感。</p><p>西弗勒斯闭了闭眼，松开了紧攥着哈利衣服前襟的手。但是波特什么也没说，他没有逃走，甚至没有动手诅咒或是回击他。他仍然背靠着墙壁，双手平放在石壁上。他的胸膛快速地起伏着，给西弗勒斯一种困兽的感觉。一个短暂而强烈的想法闪过魔药大师的脑海，那个男孩的心脏一定在疯狂地跳动。</p><p>“出去，波特，”西弗勒斯说着，从自己的声音中听出了一种难以言喻的感觉。他一只手掌撑在哈利的头旁边的墙上，似乎在稳住自己。“在你还没过了头之前。”哈利似乎从茫然中恍过了神，仍然没有出言反驳，他从西弗勒斯和墙壁之间钻了出去，逃走了，门在他身后砰地关上。</p><p>当门关起来时，西弗勒斯发现自己的心跳变快了——呼吸也比平时急促了不少。他重新回到魔药的调制工作中，心不在焉地揉了揉后颈，希望波特已经吸取了教训，他想。 </p><p>*** </p><p>如果西弗勒斯真的希望哈利会被这次对峙吓得痛改前非的话，那他大概要失望了。因为，格兰芬多没过两天就证明了这一点，他非但没有悔改，反而愈演愈烈，挑拨着魔药大师的怒火。</p><p>在西弗勒斯被激得动手的第二天，凤凰社的成员就把总部挤了个水泄不通。至于西弗勒斯，他自己也知道，集会之后他仍然只能呆在这个房子里。除非必要，他不能冒险在这里进进出出。所以，当凤凰社成员们各回各家时，西弗勒斯留了下来，在午夜十二点，留宿的人们睡的正香的时候，他要对付波特的恶行。毕竟，只有在那时，波特才会出到房子里四处乱晃，为自己的失眠寻找消遣。那天晚上第一次有大半的房间都空着，而西弗勒斯发现自己再一次为控制住脾气做出了勇敢的努力。他无需费太多脑筋就能想到，沉迷于武力的报复......是极端且不明智的。然而，他没想到的是，波特一点也不像他一样坚忍克己。</p><p>“怎么，斯内普？”他嘲弄道：”我还以为你热衷于虐待学生呢。“</p><p>西弗勒斯在自我克制这方面做得相当好，他想。他经受了一连串的奚落和侮辱，却除了像往常一样冷嘲热讽之外，再无更多反应。直到波特扯出西弗勒斯最痛苦的回忆——落到老波特和杂种狗，布莱克的手中——受尽折磨，这彻底让他失去了控制——他被推开了。波特怎么敢——在偷溜进冥想盆——把西弗勒斯的秘密窥探了个干净之后——现在又当着他的面提起——真是大胆—— </p><p>“你这个无耻的——” 他咆哮着，但又刹住了口，一时想不到有什么词能表达他的愤怒。他不假思索地抬起手，像是要反手扇波特一巴掌。哈利往后瑟缩了一下，西弗勒斯也得以在最后关头控制住了自己。他厌恶地咆哮着，巴掌握成了拳头，强迫着自己把手压下身侧，手指紧紧地攥在一起。</p><p>波特回望着他，表情空白，视线在他的眼睛和拳头之间徘徊。西弗勒斯缓缓地喷了口气。接着是一阵沉默。然后波特开口了。</p><p>“继续啊，教授，”他说。“打我。我知道你想。我可能都感觉不到。”他往前迈了一步。西弗勒斯也往后退了一步。“打我，”他重复。</p><p>“波特，”斯内普开口，松开了他的双手。他不知道该说什么。我很抱歉？退后？你敢再说一句话，我就送你上天堂？</p><p>“我从你的脸上看得出来，”那个男孩继续说，逐步把他逼入了死角。“我就站在这，不会还手的。我知道你想。”他几乎把西弗勒斯逼到了地下室冰冷的石墙边。哈利朝他轻笑了一下，笑容中却不见丝毫快乐。“我甚至都没带上自己的魔杖，”他说，并朝西弗勒斯胸口猛推了一下。“打我！”</p><p>西弗勒斯感觉口干舌燥。波特听起来并不生气，他听起来......气势汹汹。不顾一切。</p><p>“波特——你疯了，”他沉下声音说。</p><p>“我？”那个男孩几乎要再次笑出声来。“我看到你看着我的样子。当你把我压在墙上时。你想伤害我。那就动手吧。”他攥着西弗勒斯的长袍。“伤害我。”</p><p>“放开我！”西弗勒斯低吼着，鸡皮疙瘩在他的手臂和后颈刺痛不已。“波特——”</p><p>哈利紧咬着嘴唇，挤出一声阴郁的冷笑。</p><p>“成全我，”他命令道。</p><p>西弗勒斯慌了。</p><p>他狠狠地抓住波特的一只手腕，逼迫男孩松手。手指刚一松开，他就抓着波特反身一扭，先是把波特的脸压在工作台上，然后一只手把波特的手腕从肩胛骨中间往上一扭，另一只手则牢牢地把他的肩膀摁在木桌上。他被制服了，终于安静下来。哈利痛苦的喘息像一记重拳打在他肚子上，不过西弗勒斯很好地掩饰着自己。</p><p>“控制你自己，波特，”他嘶嘶地说。波特屈伸着自己扭曲的手臂，手指也抽动了一下。他侧过脸，开口。</p><p>“控制你自己，教授。”</p><p>接下来的很长一段时间，房间里只剩下他们的呼吸声和时钟滴答作响。波特的脚挪开了。</p><p>在他们接触的地方，西弗勒斯能感觉到这一动作。能感觉到波特紧绷着的肌肉抽搐了一下，在他......挪开脚的时候。还能感觉到他微微屈起脚趾，好像在寻求更多的触碰。</p><p>魔药大师像被灼伤一样跳开了。</p><p>“我的天，波特，滚出去，”他喘息着，向后退去，哈利瘫倒在桌子上，他那扭曲的胳膊无力地垂到一边。然后他制造了一些声响。</p><p>一些，噪音。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯接着说，”拜托了，回床上去。算我求你了。”</p><p>哈利慢慢直起身来，用另一只手支撑着自己离开桌面。等他转过来面对西弗勒斯，他才意识到男孩的颧骨上已经有了一小块明显的淤伤。哈利皱着眉，屈起手指碰了碰那块淤痕。</p><p>“是，教授，”他说着，离开了。</p><p>门关上的时候，西弗勒斯感觉自己膝盖一软。他重重地跌靠在墙上，用手捂住了脸。</p><p>有麻烦了。</p><p>麻烦大了。</p><p>*** </p><p>第二天早晨，西弗勒斯鼓起勇气离开他的房间，绕过厨房，径直朝他的工作室走去。他可以一会再叫早餐。路过厨房时，几句早间闲聊飘入他的耳中。他听到波特的声音，便驻足了一会。</p><p>“我做了个噩梦，”那个男孩说。“从床上掉了下去。并不是多严重的伤。”</p><p>“我可以帮你治好它，亲爱的，”韦斯莱太太回应道。“一会就能痊愈。”</p><p>“没事的，韦斯莱夫人。 这对我来说不算什么。”</p><p>一定是在谈论他的脸撞到桌子的地方。</p><p>是西弗勒斯把他压到了桌子上。</p><p>西弗勒斯尽可能悄无声息地从厨房门口溜走，逃到了地下室里。</p><p>他告诉自己，他不想看到那里伤得怎么样。他不想。他什么也不想知道。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 唯一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在差点打了波特，且最终还是伤了他之后，西弗勒斯决定，无论今后波特说什么或做什么，他都要牢牢控制住住自己的脾气。毕竟，西弗勒斯是个成年巫师了。无论被如何激怒挑衅，他都有责任保持自己的理智。他可是情绪管控的大师。</p><p>他曾考虑过去找邓布利多，把波特的行为还有他们的......争执告诉校长，但最后他还是决定暂时不说为好。他能处理好这个。毕竟他只是个学生而已。即便他是“被选中的男孩”和傲慢的白痴的后代，也不会有什么不同。</p><p>不过也好在西弗勒斯没有安排跟校长的会面，因为第二天晚上，他就被召唤了。黑魔王想打听一下波特的情况。西弗勒斯不是凤凰社的保密人，因此他无法说出波特的位置，不过伏地魔很清楚这点，也并不期待他能给出答案。所以他只是问，波特最近过得如何。他如何面对战争，还有他的失去。他是否被压垮了。他还正常吗。西弗勒斯如实告诉了他：</p><p>波特的表现很差劲。他在虐待自己。他在大肆宣泄。他根本睡不好。他完全变了样。</p><p>黑魔王十分满意，正如西弗勒斯所料，这个答案让他高兴不已。</p><p>“或许你能帮那个男孩一把，西弗勒斯，”伏地魔愉快地柔声说。“让他越虚弱，越好”</p><p>“是，主人。如您所愿。”说出这句话让西弗勒斯感到恶心。这本不该是他的职责。波特就那样牢牢地跟他绑在了一起。 事情本不该如此。</p><p>没过多久，他就被打发离开。他幻影移形回到格里莫12号的门廊，此时早已过了午夜。一走进凤凰社总部，西弗勒斯就被吓了一跳，他几乎是立刻就看到了波特，独自坐在餐桌上，盯着桌子上的木纹。听到斯内普的脚步声，他抬起了头。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯说，把长袍裹得紧了些。“现在已经是凌晨两点钟了。”</p><p>“你不在地下室，”哈利回应一般说道。“也不在其他地方。”</p><p>“请原谅我没有告诉你我的去向，阁下。”斯内普戏谑道。“回床上去。”</p><p>哈利没有动。</p><p>“你去见了伏地魔？”</p><p>“与你无关。”</p><p>“恕我不能苟同。”</p><p>西弗勒斯叹了口气，走向橱柜，拿出了一个杯子。</p><p>“清水如泉，”他念出咒语，然后把满满一杯水递到了男孩面前。“喝点水，波特。你看起来糟透了。”他确实很糟。男孩的面色十分苍白，眼下是深深的黑影。颧骨上的伤已经消褪成一块铜纳特大小的青黄色淤痕。</p><p>“我不渴，”他说。</p><p>“按我说的做。”</p><p>哈利抬眼看他，西弗勒斯才意识到自己的语气好像有些过于重了。但他还是接过杯子喝了起来。在他的吞咽声中，西弗勒斯移开了视线。直到他听到玻璃杯与桌面相碰的清脆声，他才收回目光。正好看到波特来不及收回的舌尖垂在下唇上。</p><p>“现在，波特，上楼去。你需要睡觉，”他把视线聚焦在男孩的眉间，避免对上他的目光，说到。</p><p>“我睡不着，”</p><p>男孩的嘴角微微弯起，但他的眉毛仍然蹙着，在眉心挤出深深的皱纹。“我有几周都没睡好了。自从......”他的声音渐渐弱了下去，摆弄着空杯子，让它依靠底座的边缘保持平衡。“伏地魔为什么召唤你？”</p><p>“我说过了，波特，这与你无关。”</p><p>听到这话，哈利猛然起身，把空了的玻璃杯摔在地板上。它摔了个粉碎，飞溅起的玻璃渣洒满西弗勒斯的裤脚。</p><p>“与 我 无 关？”他咆哮着。</p><p>“波特——冷静——”</p><p>“我偏不！”</p><p>“你会吵醒所有人的！”西弗勒斯嘶嘶地说。他举起魔杖，在门上施了个消声咒。莱姆斯就在楼上，他很确定。还有那群小鬼们。</p><p>“我不在乎！我理应知道，关于我，你都对伏地魔告了什么密——”</p><p>他看起来蠢蠢欲动。西弗勒斯握住他的肩膀。</p><p>“波特，拜托，”他说。“冷静——”</p><p>“不——别碰我！你这个肮脏的食死——”</p><p>“波特！”西弗勒斯狠狠地摇了那个男孩一下。“呼吸！”</p><p>“不，你别想命令我——你无权决定——你——你——放开我！”他开始猛烈地挣扎起来，想要逃脱西弗勒斯对他肩膀的掌控，西弗勒斯担心他会伤到自己，索性加紧了桎梏，两只手像枷锁一样，把他牢牢地锁在怀里。哈利还在扭动着，贴着西弗勒斯的长袍，发出歇斯底里、含糊不清的声音。  西弗勒斯只是把他搂得更紧了。挤压着他，紧紧地抱着他，希望他停止挣扎。他知道波特已经意识到自己无法逃脱，因为他突然瘫软了下来，西弗勒斯只能帮他分担一些重量，以免他滑倒在地。一阵颤抖从他的肩膀和背后传来。他开始哭泣。</p><p>我得洗长袍了，西弗勒斯想到，仍然搂着男孩，任由自己被他的泪水淹没。该死的。过了一会，哈利的抽泣声渐渐弱了下去，然后他抬起手，攀上了西弗勒斯的背。他开始为自己施的消声咒后悔了。他没法对付这个。他需要支援。他不知道该对男孩说些什么。波特说得很对。这一点都不公平。他根本没有理由要求男孩冷静。西弗勒斯无意识地抚摸着着哈利的后脑勺。他的指尖掠过哈利的头皮。怎么能期望他做得更好呢？怎么能在他经历了这一切之后，还期望他一切正常呢？</p><p>当哈利的哭声慢慢变成了急促的抽噎，他的背终于在西弗勒斯的手底放松下来。西弗勒斯的下巴刚好能搁在波特的头顶，嗅到他洗发水的味道。</p><p>“波特，”他开口。但是，就在他犹豫的间隙，他听到了头顶楼梯的嘎吱声。是卢平，感谢梅林，终于有人来拯救他了。</p><p>哈利也听到了，从西弗勒斯怀中抬起头，把他推开了。在西弗勒斯松开他，往后撤开时，他们的视线短暂地相触了。哈利，喘着粗气，转过身去用衬衫下摆狠狠地擦着脸。西弗勒斯的杖尖指向了那堆碎玻璃。</p><p>“恢复如初。”</p><p>杯子重归原貌，飘浮到他的手中。</p><p>厨房门嘎吱一响。</p><p>“哈利？”确实，是卢平。“你还好吗？我听见——”当看到斯内普拿着一只杯子，尴尬地站在那时，他的声音戛然而止。“西弗勒斯。发生什么事了吗？”</p><p>“波特做了噩梦，”西弗勒斯回答。“我就给他倒了杯水喝。”他想知道自己的长袍上的湿痕是否过于显眼。</p><p>“噢，哈利，”卢平接着说，似乎注意到了男孩布满血丝的眼睛和通红的脸颊，大步走了过来，把男孩拉入怀中。哈利在那个拥抱中显得僵硬又无措。“你还好吗？”</p><p>哦当然了，西弗勒斯想。呵护他吧。棒极了。拍拍波特，睡吧，睡吧。这个小疯子会害死我的。</p><p>“我很好，我就是，就是做了个梦，”哈利回答。他肿胀通红的双眼越过卢平的肩膀望进西弗勒斯眼中。“是关于......小天狼星。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，哈利，”卢平说。“我也经常梦到他。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>西弗勒斯毫不费力地移开了目光。</p><p>“那我走了，”他说。“我还有报告要做。”</p><p>卢平打量着他。</p><p>“等一下，可以吗？”他问道，终于松开了怀抱。他从斯内普手里拿过玻璃杯，并盛满了它。“来，哈利，试着睡一会，好吗？”</p><p>哈利接过水，心不在焉地抿了一小口。</p><p>“谢谢你，卢平教授，”他说。“那我就，就回床上去了。谢谢。”他看向斯内普。斯内普盯着地板，在眼角的余光里觉察了这道视线。“晚安。”</p><p>莱姆斯亲切地揉了揉他的发顶。</p><p>“至少还能睡上几个小时。”</p><p>“嗯，”他虚弱地笑了笑。“我尽量。”</p><p>当西弗勒斯有意窥听时，哈利上楼弄出的嘎吱声就清晰了许多，他能分辨得出那个男孩什么时候到了第一层楼，什么时候到了第二层......</p><p>“你不该这样，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>听到这话，西弗勒斯的目光猛地转向卢平，感到一阵恐惧。狼人这话会是什么意思？他微微地，卷起嘴唇，问道。</p><p>“不该什么？”他双手交叉抱在胸前。卢平叹了口气，靠在角柜上。</p><p>“针对他。他不再是从前那个男孩了，你知道的。他无法再从你这承受更多了。”好像西弗勒斯除了给波特递了杯水，并遭受了他的武力袭击之外，还干了什么别的事一样。</p><p>“哦，是啊，脆弱的波特。”他讥讽道。“一想到生死关头不会再有人温柔地对待他，我深感遗憾。”</p><p>“你知道我是什么意思。他只是像其他所有人一样需要一个避风港。请别让他平白失去这个。”</p><p>“哼，”西弗勒斯回应。“他不需要溺爱，他需要的是锻炼，”或许还需要些医疗上的干预。</p><p>“我不是叫你溺爱他。”狼人听起来有些恼火。“我只是让你以中立的态度对待他。这个要求应该不算过分吧。”</p><p>如果他允许的话。</p><p>“当然不过分，”他说。“不过他要是做错了事也别手软。那是他应受的。”这倒是挺接近西弗勒斯准备的说辞，他迅速转过身，大步走出厨房，穿过了客厅。他在楼梯脚处犹豫了一会。但愿波特没有躲在这上面的某个角落。</p><p>***</p><p>之后卢平只在格里莫12号待了几天，很快就跟其他成员一起离开了。这次又是将近午夜，西弗勒斯把自己关在一间单独的房间里，离他他时常出没的地下室远远的。</p><p>“真遗憾，他们总是留下我们俩单独相处，对吗，斯内普？”</p><p>西弗勒斯背后的汗毛竖了起来，但他拒绝转过身去。</p><p>“走开，波特，”他说，小心地控制着音量高度。“我没心情陪你玩。”</p><p>他能听到波特的脚步声——虽然光着脚，动静不大——但令他沮丧的是，那并不是离去的脚步声。他能感觉到波特就在他身边。</p><p>“你在忙活什么？”在西弗勒斯的余光中，他能看到那一头乱发，还有镜片上映出的烛光。</p><p>“你聋了吗，波特？我说了，‘走开’”对话戛然而止，然后是一阵沉默。</p><p>“你知道我不会的。”他确实知道。“你在忙活什么？”</p><p>西弗勒斯拒绝承认自己的心跳比平时加快了——拒绝承认他害怕波特还能想出什么点子来折磨他。</p><p>“毫无疑问，是某种用来延长你恼人的小命的东西。”他咕哝道。</p><p>“那是什么？”波特问道，假装自己没听见。</p><p>“去问阿不思。我想他会很乐意听你没完没了地唠叨。而我，对此并不热衷。他把一缕碎发从眼前撩开，模糊地瞥见，当他的手移动时，波特盯着它眨了眨眼。眼里没有害怕。他很享受他的不安。西弗勒斯内心颤抖着。这可不是好事。然后又是一阵沉默，只有西弗勒斯时起时伏的呼吸声，然后波特再次开口。</p><p>“西弗勒斯·斯内普......”他缓缓念道，似乎是在咀嚼他的名字。“有没有人告诉过你，你说话听起来像个混蛋？”</p><p>西弗勒斯把手里的搅拌棍啪的一下拍在桌面上。</p><p>“什么，波特？你到底想要干什么？”他从牙缝中发出嘶嘶声，甚至没有意识到自己已经咬牙切齿了。这个小混蛋到底怎么了？他在自取灭亡吗？</p><p>“为什么你不看我？”这个问题问得西弗勒斯措手不及，他这才意识到，虽然自己仍盯着面前的那口坩埚，但他已经不再关注锅里的魔药了。</p><p>“因为直觉告诉我，我要是回应你那疯狂的行为，就是在纵容它。”</p><p>“你已经回应了。”</p><p>好吧，他想，这么说也没错。所以，他转头看向在他身旁徘徊的波特，又问。</p><p>“你想从我这得到什么？”有那么一会，波特看起来也没有答案。不过，在一声听起来比喊叫还要痛苦的低语中，他还是给出了答案。</p><p>“让我遗忘。”</p><p>这句话就像一颗鹅卵石掉入平静的水面，击出的涟漪突然改变了一切。西弗勒斯痛苦地回忆起自己紧紧抓住波特的情景，回忆起他是如何崩溃，又是如何挣扎而无处逃脱的。回忆起他的痛苦是如何地喷涌而出。</p><p>“你在胡说八道，波特。”</p><p>那个男孩没有回应，只是站在那，长久地看了他一会，然后离开了。似乎是在消化他说的那句话——那是什么意思——就连西弗勒斯自己似乎也搞不清楚。如果，那句话真的有什么意义的话。</p><p>***</p><p>后来，当斯内普试图只待在自己的地盘——远高于其他房间，几乎是在阁楼上的角落时，却令人恼怒地事与愿违了。他锁了门——他很确定——但显然，对于房子的主人来说，锁上的门只是小菜一碟。事实上，就在他要上床睡觉时，听到了螺栓松开时发出的细微的、带着某种预示的咔哒声。但他并没有转头查看。根本没必要。</p><p>“你在躲我，斯内普？”哈利在门口问道。斯内普听见他只穿着袜子的脚走进房间的动静。</p><p>“对，”他坦诚道，仍然没有回头。</p><p>“很像你的风格。”</p><p>尽管西弗勒斯觉得自己的鼻孔要冒出火来，但他还是期待着——有那么一会，他满心希望自己能以对方的傲慢无礼为由扣一顿分，然后把事情了结。但他并不是在霍格沃茨。他被困在了波特的房子里。</p><p>“哦，是。”他敢说波特现在绝对进到房间里了。“我是，像你说的，一个懦夫。”他拒绝再次挑起冲突。不会再有第二次。他要尝试一些新的方法......能让波特抛弃这种怪癖的方法。</p><p>“当然，不然为什么你会和我一起被困在这呢？在西里——在这个房子里。”</p><p>也许他能吓退他。把他吓个半死以至于不敢重蹈覆辙。让他明白这不是他想要的。</p><p>“这或许是布莱克家的老宅，”西弗勒斯开口，终于转身面对着男孩。他穿着睡衣，头发乱得像个鸟窝，看起来在找上他之前，还在床上躺过一会，试图入睡。西弗勒斯慢慢踱到他身边。“不过波特，”他下低头，阴森森地看着他，“你现在是在我的卧室。”波特迟疑地眨了眨眼睛：视线游移了一下，又回到他的脸上。然后，在他喉咙深处，发出了一种细微的，平静的声音—— 一种不和谐的、半成型的声音，西弗勒斯发现它在自己的脑海中回响，尽管他不愿承认。</p><p>“你——你又这个样子，”波特说，斯内普看见他的身子前后摇晃着，似乎失去了重心。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“看着我，就好像我——就像你想要——”他犹豫着，挣扎着寻找合适的字眼。西弗勒斯把一只手放在他的锁骨处，正好是他的喉咙底部，然后开始把他往后推，他的声音变得越来越小。哈利没有拒绝，没有试图让他放开，也没有反抗，直到他压着波特，让他的背靠上他屈尊进入的那扇门。</p><p>“就像我要伤害你？”西弗勒斯的拇指贴着波特颈上的动脉，他能感觉到动脉里传来的搏/动。“改变主意了，嗯？”他稍微施加了点力道，感觉脉搏在波特的身体里紧张地跳动着。波特吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“我没有，”他说。</p><p>“那为什么，男孩，”西弗勒斯抚摸着加速的脉搏，“你这么害怕？”</p><p>“我不怕你。”一个挑衅的回答，但声音里却透着柔和，听起来几乎是——透不过气来。他的眼里本该有种虚张声势、傲慢无礼的神情——就像以前每一次那样，充满了愤怒和仇恨——但波特要么是试图表现出那副样子，然后失败了，要么就是他根本没这个念头。西弗勒斯皱起眉头。</p><p>“你应该怕我。你应该知道我能如何处置你。”他把手移了移，感觉阻力变得没那么大了，就稍稍捏紧了一些：这足以说明，他可以多么容易地——甚至毫不费力地——在这扇门上，当场掐断波特的呼吸。“你一直在激怒我，”他继续说着，放松了压制，弯曲手指，探入格兰芬多的衬衫中。它又薄又破——几乎无法阻挡格里莫12号的寒意，西弗勒斯看到波特胳膊上冒出了许多鸡皮疙瘩，他敢说肯定是被冻的。“你一直在逼我，”波特的呼吸很微弱。“你当然不能认为这不会有任何后果。”</p><p>波特似乎想把身子缩进墙里，转过头吸了口气，听起来就像是一声喘息，似乎是他们中间的空气无法让他存活一般。西弗勒斯摇了摇他以示警告，又把他偏过的头扭了回来。</p><p>“你当然不能认为我会容忍这种疯狂的行为继续下去。”</p><p>现在他的脸上冒出了一抹红色，有那么一刻，西弗勒斯以为自己终于要熬出头了。但就在这时，哈利挑衅地扬起了下巴。</p><p>“那就让我停下。”</p><p>西弗勒斯闭了闭眼，然后失望地咆哮起来，松开了波特的衣领，手掌重重拍上波特脑袋旁边的木门。</p><p>“如何？”他沮丧地怒吼着，煞有介事的问道。但波特还是回答了，把他往墙上一推，刚好足够...去...</p><p>亲吻他。</p><p>有那么一会，西弗勒斯没有想——没法想——因为他脑子里的每一根神经都聚焦在拼命压在他唇上的嘴巴上。神啊，救救他吧，但他却吻了回去。不仅如此——他的手本能地扶上哈利的后脑勺，插入他的发中。哈利凑近了他，又发出一种了细微的声音。但现在，西弗勒斯能分辨得出那是什么了：一声呜咽——西弗勒斯的注意被那声呜咽吸引了。</p><p>波特的手抵在他的胸膛上，但没有把他推开，哦不，把他拉的更近了些，仿佛想要把自己嵌在他的身体里。就在那一刻，突如其来地——那张嘴和那副身体变成了哈利·波特，兴奋的冲动一下变成了恐慌，像一道惊雷击中了他的大脑。</p><p>“波特！停下！”西弗勒斯喘着粗气，扯着波特的头发强迫他分开。他惊恐地俯视着哈利闭起的眼睛、嘴唇、喉咙，还有在西弗勒斯拉扯下赤/裸着弓起的背。</p><p>哈利因为头发被拉扯而痛苦地喘着气，西弗勒斯看见他咬着下唇，牙齿在上面磨蹭着，看起来就像在——在——品尝他的回味。</p><p>“看在梅林的份上，波特？”他问道，尽管此时他的声音肯定已经威严尽失，波特的手仍然揪着他的长袍，他们的距离太——太近了。</p><p>“拜托——”这听起来更像一声呻吟，而不是一句请求。“求你——”</p><p>西弗勒斯感觉到他对现实的控制在疯狂地倾斜——他觉得自己永远无法将这一刻从脑海中抹去。永远不能。直到波特开始恳求他——</p><p>“上帝的母亲——”他粗喘着，挣脱了哈利的手指，踉踉跄跄地退了几步才恢复对身体的掌控，然后看到哈利瘫倒在门上。</p><p>是大吼，是责骂，还是逃离？西弗勒斯难以抉择，所以他只是站在那里，手里握着魔杖，不住地颤抖着。波特靠在门上，一种奇怪的神情在他眼里一闪而过。他把两根手指滑入嘴中，再拿出来时，饶是西弗勒斯也能看到上面带着鲜红的痕迹。哈利低头看着它们。</p><p>“教授，”他说，又抬起眼睛，“你让我流血了。”</p><p>西弗勒斯噎住了——不由自主地朝前迈了一步——用手背捂着嘴，抵抗着一种强烈的、猛烈的冲动，就像一把匕首插进了他的腹部。</p><p>“立刻从这里滚出去，不然我——我发誓，我会把你一忘皆空。”他几乎是以一种气声说了出来，但哈利听到了，还露出了一个短暂的微笑，还没等他回过神，那抹微笑就从他嘴角消失了。</p><p>“但你却不会一忘皆空自己。”他回嘴道，西弗勒斯不喜欢他的那种语气。不喜欢他确实说出了事实。他是不会对自己一忘皆空的——他不会舍弃刚刚那段回忆，无论它是多么错误、堕落或是令人不安。无论哈利恳求时的声音是多么沙哑......西弗勒斯猛地一摇头，把这个念头甩出了脑海。“那么，一忘皆空我吧。”哈利继续说。“确保把一切都清理干净。然后把我关到圣芒戈的病房去。”</p><p>“一切，”西弗勒斯麻木地重复着，有一瞬间，他看到自己几乎就要动手了——只要一挥魔杖，就能帮助波特卸下肩上那些重担：抹去曾经发生的一切，把一个完全正常的孩子变成这样——让他的生活天翻地覆的，一切。他突然恍然大悟，知道了波特到底想从他这里得到什么。休息。遗忘。不管怎么说，他能办到这个。这个男孩确实很痛苦。“波特，”他根本不知道该说什么。“波特，我——”</p><p>“什么，教授？”他伸舌舔了舔唇上的裂口，西弗勒斯分不清这是个无意识的动作，还是有意为之。这其实并不重要，他想，因为无论如何他都这么做了。</p><p>“我不能，”他断断续续地说完，终于意识到他的手指还紧紧攥着那根魔杖，直指向波特的胸口。</p><p>“不能？”格兰芬多似乎并不在意那根魔杖，相反，他径直走向后退的西弗勒斯，把那根魔杖拨开了。现在西弗勒斯能看到他下唇上那道流着血的伤口——已经有些微微肿起。“你犯过更严重的错误。”波特呼吸着他身边的空气，西弗勒斯羞愧地发现他竟然莫名其妙地被吸引住了目光。“你撒过谎。折磨过人。甚至杀过人。”波特的脚趾碰到了他的鞋尖，西弗勒斯无路可退，除非他选择从家具上爬过去。</p><p>这倒可能比一忘皆空他要容易些。让他接受治疗。才是更好的选择。</p><p>“对吗？”他摸上西弗勒斯的前臂，斯内普知道，是他手上的印记让他的手徘徊不去。“对吗？”</p><p>“为什么是我，波特？”他问道，哈利的另一只手也握了上来，缠住他的长袍。“为什么选择我？”</p><p>哈利没有出声，但是他眼里的神情却做出了回答。那是个祈求理解的眼神.那是祈求一个简单速效的摄神取念的眼神,当然,在他们灾难性的大脑封闭术课上，斯内普曾多次探入波特的思想。但这次不一样。西弗勒斯迟疑了。波特对他眨了眨眼，然后闭上了眼睛——是许可的表现。</p><p>“摄神取念，”西弗勒斯喃喃道。</p><p>只有你能看清我。</p><p>那个意识立刻冒了出来，就好像在等待着一个听众，一股自我厌恶的情绪像洪流一般滚滚而来，西弗勒斯吓得退了出来。</p><p>‘你以为你是谁？’他想问。</p><p>但他只是说，“波特，你需要帮助。”然后紧握住波特的手腕，把它们从他的衣服上扯开。“但不是从我这里。”</p><p>“那是谁？”</p><p>“反正不是我。”</p><p>波特放松了手下的力道，仿佛是在强调西弗勒斯紧握的手，然后抬头看向他。那抹血迹依然残留在他的唇上，把它染得通红。他抬起下巴，侧向一边，无需任何魔法的帮助，西弗勒斯就能清楚地明白他想要传达的信息：吻我。</p><p>西弗勒斯逼着自己，均匀地呼吸。是哈利心中的受虐倾向让他想要这个。这是疯狂的，软弱的——像这样去触碰一个学生简直是愚蠢得不合理。波特的身体顽强地抵抗着他，而他的嘴却如此容易地就向他屈服——简直是疯了。</p><p>“你认为这会缓解你的痛苦，”西弗勒斯说，一边加重了在哈利手腕上的力道。“其实不然。“这只会毁了你。”我会毁了你。</p><p>“我心甘情愿，”哈利喃喃道，西弗勒斯的抵抗也无法阻止他被拉得更近，波特的呼吸在他的嘴唇上萦绕。从某种程度上来说，他还闭着眼这一事实，使情况变得更糟——使那些凑近他嘴边的低语显得更加猥亵：“我要你把我撕成碎片。”</p><p>“梅林，波特，”斯内普喘着气，在最后一刻偏过了头，哈利的嘴唇落到他的下颌上。他抓住哈利的肩膀，把他推出一臂之远。“这不是你需要的。”</p><p>“那什么才是？”哈利爆发了。“没有什么能帮我。没有人能让我感觉正常——”他突然止住话头，脸蛋涨得通红。他又一次生气了，这是好事。西弗勒斯觉得自己似乎可以松一口气，因为他感觉不到波特的体温透过衣服传到他的身上了。</p><p>“这会让你感觉正常？”他问。</p><p>“这......”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着地面。“这让我感觉我无需负责。好像那不是我的责任。”</p><p>“你确实无需负责，”西弗勒斯回答，双手从哈利肩上放下，转过身去。“多的是人应该负责，而不是你。”哈利猛烈地呼了口气，用手抓挠着头发，让它们比平时更疯狂地竖立了起来。</p><p>“我不这么感觉，”他说。</p><p>“那是因为你就是个自命不凡，狂妄自大的蠢货。”西弗勒斯说。他没有转头去看波特因为愤怒而通红的脸。“现在，请，还我个清净。”他把一本书从书桌的一边移到另一边，竭力装出一副对波特和他的混乱毫无兴趣的样子。在他已经表现出......关心，之后。</p><p>“你不能这么随意地就甩开我，”哈利说，往斯内普走开的方向迈了几步。西弗勒斯叹了口气，揉捏着鼻梁。</p><p>“我知道，波特。只是...离开吧。就今晚。”求你了。</p><p>“想让我尝尝自作自受的滋味，是吗？”波特站在西弗勒斯身边，突然尖刻地问道。“随你怎么说，只是......” 他再次用手拨乱了头发。“给我点东西？”西弗勒斯扬起一侧眉毛，俯视着他。他能想到波特想从他这得到的东西有很多。</p><p>“我想我给你的已经够多了，”他说。波特的嘴角抽了抽。</p><p>“帮助入睡的东西，我是指。”他澄清道。西弗勒斯闭了闭眼睛，然后手一挥，从床头柜上召来了一只瓶子。</p><p>“帮助入睡，”他说，把瓶子递了出去。哈利从他手里接过。</p><p>“谢谢。”他转身朝门走去，在听到西弗勒斯叫他的时候顿住了脚步。</p><p>“噢，还有，波特，”他还没有转过身，说道：“如果你能理解我说的话，我将无比欣赏你的判断力。”</p><p>“是，先生。”</p><p>当门锁上时，西弗勒斯为自己突如其来的精疲力竭感到很丢脸，那感觉就像他的意志一下都被榨干了一般。他重重地坐在床上，双手抱住头，不愿承认自己是那么容易地就被激怒了。他拒绝承认自己是那样痛苦地，不可否认地冷酷无情，正是波特让他变成了那样。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 无梦酣睡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>之后，西弗勒斯得到了四天的清静。然而他发现自己并未因此得到多少安慰。波特已经成功侵入了他的脑海，每当夜晚来临，他总会怀着某种既害怕又渴望的纠结心情，等着波特找上门。他减少了用餐的次数，不愿被人看到他和那个男孩共处一室。谁也说不准波特的肢体语言会不会暴露些什么。白天，他和波特几乎没什么眼神接触，到了晚上，寂静的房屋里也不再响起波特的脚步声。他给波特的那剂安眠药水效果是很强。但一瓶药水的效用毕竟是有时限的。在此期间，西弗勒斯只得花上大量的时间来酿造更多的剂量。安眠药水，特别强效的那种。他留了一些自己服用，以便在无梦的酣睡中度过那些黑夜。</p><p>第五天，将近凌晨两点的时候，西弗勒斯听到有人轻轻地敲着他的房门。</p><p>“进来，”他说着，仍然躺在床上一动不动，床头柜上乱糟糟地堆满了羊皮纸卷。门嘎吱一声打开了，外面站着波特，像往常一样光着脚，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发。他面容憔悴，眼下有一圈厚重的青影。西弗勒斯坐了起来，靠在床头。“有什么能帮你的吗，波特？”他问。 哈利重心换到另一只脚上，手纠结地绞着睡衣。他拿出一个空瓶子。</p><p>“睡不着，”他难为情地笑了笑。</p><p>“好好请求。”西弗勒斯回应。波特羞愧难当，一抹迷人的玫瑰红从他脖子蹿上面颊。</p><p>“先生，请问你能再给我些药水吗？”他说道，眼睛几乎要翻到天上去了。 西弗勒斯轻弹指尖，一瓶新制的药水飞到他手中。</p><p>“无梦的睡眠，”他说着。“是生活中的真正的奢侈品之一。”然后把它递了出去。哈利小心翼翼地走向床边，好像前几天不是他入侵了这个地方似的。“继续，波特，”他晃了晃那瓶药水。</p><p>哈利漫不经心地打量着房间，然后垂下头盯着地板。西弗勒斯把头靠回床头板上，叹了口气。</p><p>“还有什么问题吗？”</p><p>哈利咬着嘴唇，抱住双臂。</p><p>“我能—— 我能不能在这待一会再走？”</p><p>“当然不行。”西弗勒斯垂下眼睛，视线回到手中的羊皮纸上。他抓着羊皮纸的手稍稍松了松——刚刚攥得太紧了。</p><p>“我绝对不会给你添麻烦的，我保证。”</p><p>“你把我当成什么白痴了？“</p><p>“能不能让我待到睡着？”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>波特耸了耸肩，转身向门走去，看起来十分沮丧。西弗勒斯陷入了纠结中。在最后一刻，他动摇了。噢，别那么做。</p><p>“波特，等等，”他脱口而出。该死。哈利停在门边，转头看向他。 “过来喝药。在这我好看着你。等你睡着了，我再把你漂浮回床上。”他顿了顿。“你看起来糟透了。”</p><p>哈利给了他一个微笑。</p><p>“好吧，”他说着，走到床沿，接过西弗勒斯手里的小瓶子。他脸上的淤青已经消失了。 下嘴唇也已经愈合，再度变得柔滑，完美。好像一切都没有发生过。</p><p>“全部喝光，”西弗勒斯说。 有那么一会，哈利似乎想抗议，但他还是拔去瓶塞，一饮而尽，然后做了个鬼脸。在他吞咽的时候，西弗勒斯移开了目光，假装自己在看着手上那卷饱受摧残的羊皮纸。然后，让他极度恐惧的是，哈利从他身上爬到了床的另一边。</p><p>“借过，”（原文：S'cuse me，为excuse me的一种不完全读法。）他已经开始吐字不清，然后扑通一声倒在了床上。“梅林啊，斯内普，你给我喝的是什么鬼东西？”</p><p>“波特——” 西弗勒斯开口，但看到哈利已经垂下眼皮时，又截住了。整瓶的剂量果然太多了，他想。哈利的头垂到肩上，沉入了睡眠。</p><p>西弗勒斯让哈利在这待的时间比他预想的还要长。他打算到天快亮的时候再把这个格兰芬多弄回他的房间去。他想过被人发现身边躺着个失去意识的波特。这还不算太严重的过失；即使他们发现他还给男孩服用了安眠药剂。他又想到如果波特的手正放在他的短裤里面，这时被抓了个正着。那可能就会被载入史册了。</p><p>***</p><p>第二天晚上他又来了。在整个屋子都陷入安静的睡眠时，他敲响了西弗勒斯的门。这次，西弗勒斯放下了手中的羊皮卷轴，然后才让波特进来。</p><p>“波特，” 他侧过头，说。经过一夜好眠，那男孩看上去好多了——眼眶周围不再死气沉沉。“睡了个好觉？”</p><p>“嗯。在罗恩尝试把我叫醒吃早餐前，我睡的正香。当他发现叫不醒我时，着实吃了一惊。”</p><p>“哦？” 药效猛的过头了。</p><p>“没错，他开始大喊‘嘿！哈利昏过去了！来人啊！哈利昏过去了！’我得不得不强打着精神起床吃早餐，尽量让自己显得一切正常。快把我累死了。”</p><p>“那么，今晚或许不用喝掉一整瓶，”西弗勒斯说，手向床头柜伸去。</p><p>“没错，或许这样我就能他妈的得到两秒钟清静。”</p><p>“注意言辞，波特。”</p><p>“你应该让我睡着的”哈利在西弗勒斯床沿重重地坐下，斯内普飞也似地移开了。那个男孩扣弄着自己的手。“我讨厌他们看着我的眼神，”他说。“所有人都关心得不行。”</p><p>他们当然关心了。波特快要忍无可忍了，这明显得要命。西弗勒斯的手指产生了一种想要抚摸他的冲动。然而，他只是抚了抚床单。</p><p>“难道我不关心吗？” 他低沉着声音，问道。波特的视线从他的手转向西弗勒斯。</p><p>“你关心我？ 我还以为你希望我离你越远越好呢。” </p><p>“而我并没有得偿所愿，不是吗？”他把那瓶无梦酣睡剂递了出去。“或许这次你该喝掉半瓶。 仍然是很大的剂量。”</p><p>哈利拿过瓶子，谨慎的打量着他。</p><p>“你能帮我个忙吗？”他问。 西弗勒斯闭上眼，靠回了床头板上。</p><p>“随时为您效劳，波特。”</p><p>哈利犹豫了一下，魔药瓶在他手里换了又换。</p><p>“你能——” 他吞咽了一下。“你能再对我发一次火吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯睁开了眼睛。盯着天花板。听到这句话，他感觉下腹冒起了一团火。 此前他生气的时候，就曾做了一些极其不理智的事情。他不会再生气了。</p><p>“我不会对你发火的，”他说。</p><p>“为什么不？”</p><p>“喝了它，波特。”</p><p>“如果我说你是个懦夫呢？”哈利看着地板。“如果我说你连西里斯一根小指头都比不上呢？”</p><p>西弗勒斯平稳地深吸了一口气。他几乎能听到那未说出口的请求—— ‘伤害我。伤害我。伤害我。’</p><p>“我不会再失控了，”他说。一滴眼泪从波特低垂的脸滚落到地上。</p><p>一段漫长的沉默过后，波特轻声说，“求你了，”那声音几乎微不可察。</p><p>西弗勒斯总有一天会因为这个被送上绞刑架。这种...折磨。他往前挪了挪，两脚垂在床边，坐在波特那瘦弱、颓丧的身体旁边。</p><p>“你得喝掉你的无梦药水，”他说着，把它从波特松松握着的手中夺过。 他拔掉瓶塞，又递了回去。波特抬头看他，眼里闪烁着泪光，瞳孔在昏暗的灯光下张得很大。他的目光在他的脸上探寻了一会。然后波特闭上眼睛，张开了嘴。</p><p>“波特，别，”西弗勒斯嘶嘶道。“别这样。”哈利只是扬起下巴，眼睫毛在他苍白的皮肤上投下阴影。</p><p>西弗勒斯能感觉他的心跳震耳欲聋。 多么疯狂的行为——多么疯狂——</p><p>波特伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇。</p><p>西弗勒斯只需要让他入睡——如果他能睡着，那么一切都好办了。等到早晨，他就可以忘掉这一切。波特会很觉得很丢脸。他们就会回到从前那样。西弗勒斯艰难地吞咽了一下。</p><p>好吧。随这个小混蛋开心好了。好吧。</p><p>他把瓶口举到哈利唇边，然后另一只手扶住哈利的后颈，按住他想要躲避的头。那一刻就像是在做梦，他把瓶子往前倾了倾，把魔药灌进了波特张开的嘴里—— 然后感觉他无比顺从地咽下了被给予的一切。几乎是伴随着一阵生理上的疼痛，他突然发自内心地认识到，他是多么地美丽。在他深感悲哀时，那阵疼痛，就像是一声领着航船触礁的警笛。西弗勒斯不是圣人。 他也会动摇。</p><p>在波特的唇上，他尝到自己为了让药水变得更加可口，在其中添入的薰衣草和洋甘菊的味道。他的手抚上哈利的后脑勺，瓶子被忘到脑后，滚落到地板上，药水飞溅出来。波特的嘴唇像缎子一般柔软光滑，毫无防备地为他张开，泄露出一声低低的、模糊不清的呻吟，那个男孩的手摸上了西弗勒斯的胸膛。他能感觉波特的指尖在他身上摸索着，像在他的衣服上寻找着什么。 慢慢地，它们放松了下来，他的双臂虚弱无力地跌回大腿上。西弗勒斯中断了这个吻，把前额压上那道著名的闪电形伤疤。</p><p>“嗯......” 波特的眼睫微微颤动，勉强咕哝着。“你非得等到魔药起效之后吗？”他很快失去意识，陷入了昏睡中，这是无梦酣睡剂起效的表现。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>但波特已经听不到了。 他软倒在了他的怀中。</p><p>西弗勒斯把他慢慢放倒在床上，站起身来。他麻木地走进隔壁的浴室，把冷水泼到脸上。西弗勒斯·斯内普并不相信地狱。 但如果麻瓜们没说错，世界上真的有这么个地方的话，那么，他肯定会下地狱的。可能他现在已经身处地狱了。</p><p>***</p><p>第二天早上，哈利很容易就醒了过来。没人围在他身边，也没人对他大喊大叫。早餐是平淡无奇的吐司和鸡蛋。 西弗勒斯像往常一样没有现身，哈利不得不抑制住自己抬头看向天花板的冲动，猜想着他正在做什么。不知他是否需要帮助，不知他在白天去拜访魔药大师，是否会有人注意到。 </p><p>他敢说他们会注意到的。</p><p>***  </p><p>那天晚上十一点半，罗恩刚刚从夜谈中跌入睡眠的怀抱，哈利就按捺不住了。他穿着袜子，蹑手蹑脚地穿过屋子，来到斯内普的门口——他知道现在有些人还很容易被惊醒。但他对潜行很有一套，在霍格沃茨的夜游中，他把这门技巧练得炉火纯青—— 尽管他没把隐形斗篷带到这来。</p><p>霍格沃茨。这个暑假就快结束了。他想知道学期开始后，斯内普还是否还会允许他到地窖拜访。对此他十分怀疑。 如果有人发现了斯内普的所作所为，他可能会被立刻解雇。即便斯内普只是在没有治疗师监督的情况下给哈利服用无梦药水，也可能导致他失去工作。或许哈利也会一起被开除。那样他就能喘口气了。就能把全部精力花在保住自己的小命上，而不是整日为作业和考试操心。他暗自笑了笑。 赫敏会被吓坏的。她还没意识到，有时他真想对她大喊，现在已经是战时了。学校的功课显然应该摆在次要的位置。</p><p>斯内普的门外放着一瓶无梦酣睡剂，上面贴了张便条。 </p><p>喝掉一半。– SS</p><p>哈利几乎是轻蔑地喷了喷气，然后径直推门进去了。 </p><p>***  </p><p>西弗勒斯并不认为那真的有用，但波特来得这么早，也是他没有想到的。他肯定没有先试着自己入睡。</p><p>“你没有锁门，”波特说。</p><p>“那很重要吗？”西弗勒斯反问道，心不在焉地盯着手里的纸卷。 在眼角的余光里，他看到波特朝他咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“不。”他拿出那瓶药水。“你知道，我不仅仅是为此而来。”</p><p>西弗勒斯越过羊皮纸盯着他，忽视着这句话让他脊背上掠过的一丝兴奋。西弗勒斯对他拜访的原因再清楚不过。波特往房间里又走了几步，继续说道。</p><p>“不过，贴便条确实是个不错的做法。你以为我不记得昨晚了吗？” 他把纸条和药水放在床头柜上。西弗勒斯故意地，缓慢地用鼻子喷着气。</p><p>“我曾这么希望。”他说。 “你服用了这么多剂量，出现逆行遗忘并不奇怪。”哈利一把夺过他手中的书，丢在了地上。“你干什么——”然后直接爬到了他的大腿上。西弗勒斯僵住了。“波特，别——”</p><p>“嘘，”那个男孩用手揽住他的头，在他耳边嘘声道。“我不认为所有人都睡着了。”</p><p>“那就从我身上滚开，波特，”他嘶声回去，手抓住男孩的屁股，想要把他赶走。 “你不能就这么——”</p><p>“给门口施个防卫咒，”波特打断了他。</p><p>“什么？不。”</p><p>“施防卫咒，”他重申道，然后突然吻上了他。西弗勒斯的大脑当机了。 要是早知道会发生这个，那波特刚走进门的时候，他就会赶紧从床上离开。天杀的，这都是他的错。现在，大半夜的，在他的床上，波特跨坐在他身上，上帝保佑，但一种强烈的占有欲淹没了他，让他几乎喘不过气来。他必须控制住这种局面。</p><p>他一只手攥上哈利衬衫前襟，狠狠一推，终止了那个吻，用力之大，几乎要把格兰芬多肺里的空气都震碎了。</p><p>“停下！”他咆哮。哈利的手移到他的手腕上。</p><p>“如果你要对我大喊大叫的话，我可能真的会往门上丢个防护咒的。”他气喘吁吁地说，用腿夹住了西弗勒斯。 西弗勒斯恨恨地磨着牙，把自己嵌进被褥里，压下一种难以忍受的的冲动。他的另一只手紧紧地握着波特的屁股，把他稳住。</p><p>“我可没这个闲心，” 他嘶嘶地说。“给我听着波特。我不知道你究竟是什么时候开始不再怕我的，但你把我逼到这个份上，简直是愚蠢至极。从我身上下去，回到你的房间里面，喝掉你的药，然后，睡觉。“</p><p>哈利并没有遵从的意思。</p><p>“如果你希望我害怕，那你应该做出些能吓到我的举动，”他说着，把屁股往前挪了挪，直到他猥亵地贴上了西弗勒斯的腹部。 西弗勒斯对个人道德的勉强坚持，在这种难以承受的重压之下，更是变得不堪一击。</p><p>他松开波特的衬衫，转而掐住了他的喉咙，挤压着。</p><p>“我告诉过你，波特，”他低声说。“你根本想不到我能对你做什么。如果你拒绝服药，那我就亲自动手，你这个疯狂的小畜生。“他的手恰到好处地握着哈利的脖子，让手指和拇指刚好压在颈动脉的分支上。他能感觉到波特的喉咙在他手掌下搏动。</p><p>波特发不出声音，只是更急切地往前挪动着屁股。</p><p>梅林的胡子啊。</p><p>他喜欢这个。</p><p>西弗勒斯几乎感觉到血从大脑里涌出。 他松开了手，哈利靠在他的身上，大口喘着气，头晕眼花，热乎乎的气喷在他的脖子上。西弗勒斯可以清楚地感觉到，波特的坚硬抵在他的腹部，抽动着。</p><p>“波特，”他竭力保持着冷静，几乎是贴着男孩的发顶，勉强说道。“我不能让你待在这。你需要离开。 立刻。喝了魔药，然后回到你的地盘去。” 他的手滑下哈利的腰椎，感觉他在颤抖着，肌肉和神经都绷得很紧，好像随时都可能断裂。</p><p>“你——不能——就这么——把我赶走，”波特喘息着说，手指几乎陷入了西弗勒斯的肩膀里。“你不能。”西弗勒斯眼睛紧闭着，凭感觉把手伸向床头柜，摸索着魔药瓶。</p><p>“照我说的做。”他说着，设法用空着的手打开瓶塞。又用另一只手把波特的头拉开。“喝了它。”</p><p>哈利紧咬着嘴唇。</p><p>“你就不能——我们不能——”</p><p>“不能。”他捏住哈利的下巴。“张嘴。”他感觉波特抵着他的阴茎抽动了一下。</p><p>“你真是个虐待狂，”哈利粗喘着，张开了嘴。</p><p>“这不就是你找上我的原因吗？”当波特吞咽着灌入嘴里的魔药时，他回应道。“这不就是你想要的吗？”</p><p>波特的呼吸停了一下，转脸把嘴唇贴在西弗勒斯的手掌上。这个轻柔的触碰让 西弗勒斯心里的恐惧和欲望翻腾起来，手臂上寒毛直竖。噢，他能对这男孩做的事。</p><p>“你会毁了我们俩，”他说。</p><p>“拜托，” 哈利喃喃地说，嘴里含糊不清，身体不由自主地开始放松下来。“你不能就这样......一直给我下药......“</p><p>“你会发现我可以。”波特已经听不到了。</p><p>西弗勒斯扶住他，让他靠在枕头上休息。他现在不能冒险把他漂浮回床上，至少得等到午夜。 西弗勒斯站起身，往门上丢了个保卫咒，然后僵硬地走进了浴室。他拽掉身上的衣服，走进淋浴底下。</p><p>他握住自己的欲望，尝试着去想别人，想别的事情，可是脑海中出现波特肆无忌惮地爬上他的膝盖，嘴里呻吟着，粗喘着的景象。波特的身体抵在他身上。波特的嘴里吐出一句话，我要你把我撕成碎片。</p><p>完事后，他擦干头发，穿上衣服，把睡着的波特送回他该待的床上。 他喝掉剩下半瓶魔药，躺了下来，盯着天花板，直到药效发作，合上他的眼睛。</p><p>***</p><p>第二天晚上，西弗勒斯躲了起来。他把一瓶无梦酣睡剂留在床铺中央，爬上了阁楼，感觉自己像个白痴。很久没人来过这儿了，到处都是没有清理干净的碎石， 他对脏地板的一个角落用了个清理一新，然后靠着墙坐了下来。最终，波特会放弃，然后回到他的房间里面去。 当然，简单地回避这种情况并不能彻底解决问题，但西弗勒斯实在是太累了，根本想不出还有什么更好的办法。</p><p>他得跟邓布利多谈谈，而不该守着这个秘密的。显然不能把一切都告诉邓布利多，只需确保透露的东西足够让波特得到适当的帮助。甚至是治疗，如果有必要的话。让他服用得到医疗认可的睡眠魔药。西弗勒斯熬制的魔药效果太强了，不好把控。如果派波比来负责，波特可能更容易毫发无损地痊愈。因为尽管西弗勒斯决心保护这个男孩，却还是会伤害到他。这种事时有发生。 西弗勒斯从来都学不会怎么关心人，或是表现得友善。他从来没有学过如何去保护美好的事物。毫无疑问，现在开始学已经来不及了。波特会像圣诞小球一样被他捏碎在手掌心。他会让他摔个粉碎。</p><p>突如其来地，一个不可饶恕的画面清晰地闪入他脑中：波特，在他的触碰下颤抖着，扭动着。 西弗勒斯把他制住，拒绝了他，让他屈服，让他求饶。令他羞愧的是，脑海中劝阻自己不能碰他的声音日渐变得微弱。但它并没有完全消失，而是留下了一种痛苦的自我厌恶感。当然，他已经习以为常了。 </p><p>***</p><p>尽管他想保持警醒，但在黎明到来之前，他还是沉入了睡梦之中。几个小时后醒来，他发现自己的脸贴在了地板上，脖子僵硬又疼痛。</p><p>在楼下很远的地方，他只能听到人们开始或结束用餐时盘子的碰撞声。如果他现在回到卧室，应该能避开所有人的注意。</p><p>一路上都很顺利，直到他转过一个弯，然后径直走到了波特的背后。意料之中。 显然波特会在他的门口滞留。那个男孩踉踉跄跄地往前走，把身子贴在墙上。</p><p>“波特！”西弗勒斯嘶声道。“以梅林的名义，你在这干什么？”</p><p>哈利挺直了身子，然后转过头来打量着他。</p><p>“你看起来有些......脏，” 他说着，掸了掸西弗勒斯碰到他身上的地方。“我还以为你已经逃出了这间屋子。”他往前迈了一步，把手伸向西弗勒斯的发间。你头上有——”</p><p>西弗勒斯抽搐了一下。</p><p>“......蜘蛛丝，”哈利继续道。他垂下了手。“那么，我猜你没有出门。”</p><p>“少管闲事，波特。”西弗勒斯摸了摸自己的头发， 拨开一团蛛丝和灰尘。它们黏在了他的手上。他费了些劲才把它们甩开。 他抬起头，正好看见波特挤出一个无情的笑。</p><p>“你为什么在躲我？” 他问。西弗勒斯双臂交叉抱在胸前。</p><p>“我当然没有。”</p><p>“哦，好吧。当然没有。”哈利又朝他迈了一步。西弗勒斯伸出一只手指，示意他停下。</p><p>“啊——波特，别。别再靠近我了。“他顿了顿。“看在梅林的份上，这可是大白天。”</p><p>哈利歪了歪头，斯内普突然觉得自己的话中暴露了什么。他说错话了。</p><p>“噢，我知道了。”在西弗勒斯没来得及澄清之前，哈利就回答道。“那就今晚吧。”哈利伸出手拨掉西弗勒斯长袍上的另一团蛛丝。“晚上见,”他说着，转身走下了楼梯。</p><p>西弗勒斯几乎要破口大骂，告诉他那不是他的意思。 告诉波特他不能每晚都来找他。哪一晚都不行。这对他们两个人来说都太冒险了。或者甚至跟他说，西弗勒斯不想要他来。不想要他。</p><p>但这显然是个谎言。</p><p>可能只会引得波特发笑，然后继续我行我素。西弗勒斯已经彻底失去了控制，甚至像是他有意而为之。他的潜意识超越了他的行为，惩罚着他不虔诚的思想。他得解决这个。 他得定个限度。怎样的限度都行。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 先生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你知道，最后总有人会注意到你不在床上，然后过来查看的。”</p><p>这时还有一刻钟到午夜。</p><p>“可能吧。 尤其是我还跟罗恩住一个房间。你应该想出一些有说服力的东西。”波特顶着一头乱发，只穿着袜子。他看起来确实很可爱。</p><p>西弗勒斯只是翻了翻眼睛。</p><p>波特走到床边。</p><p>“我不会告诉任何人的，”他说。“我不想让你被解雇。”</p><p>“解雇？波特，单凭我对你做的那些事，就足够让我上绞刑架了。“凭我想要对你做的那些事。</p><p>“能让你受绞刑的理由多了去了。”</p><p>这点倒是没错，西弗勒斯想。</p><p>西弗勒斯突然从床边站起身来，迫使得哈利后退了一步。他轻轻推了一下哈利的胸口。没有理会波特在他的触碰下嘴里发出轻柔而急促的呼吸。他转了个身，用魔杖指着床，把它变成了一对扶手椅。他在其中一张椅子上落座，然后用手指了指另一张。</p><p>“我们需要谈谈，波特，”他说。哈利的脸涨得通红。</p><p>“我，呃，真的不是很想谈这个，”他说。</p><p>“坐下。”</p><p>他坐下了。</p><p>翘着二郎腿，把手塞到膝盖之间，垂下眼睛盯着地板，看起来十分窘迫。</p><p>“好了，波特，”西弗勒斯盯着那个鸟窝头顶的发旋，说道。“你觉得自己没法求助于别人，我能理解。”他顿了顿。“波特，看着我。”</p><p>他没有理会。眼睛仍然盯着地板，肩膀保护性地向内耸起。</p><p>“波特。”这次他的声音中带了些命令的意味。哈利抬起眼睛，睫毛挡住了他的视线。他环抱着双手。</p><p>“怎么？”他问道，声音如呼吸一般轻微、脆弱、令人难以忍受。西弗勒斯叹了口气。得把这事解决了。</p><p>“你希望感觉被照顾，对吧？”他问。哈利再一次脸红了。</p><p>“不，不是”他说。“被‘照顾’。你是什么意思？”他的声音里透着不屑。照顾。</p><p>“让我换种说法，”西弗勒斯停顿了一下，修长的手指交叉呈塔形。“你希望交出自己的控制权。”他等着男孩点了头。“交给我。”这次他保持缄默，直到男孩开口回答。</p><p>“是的，”他低声说。</p><p>“你想把自己交到我的手上，任凭我的摆布。当然，这只是个比喻。”哈利紧张地挪动了一下，又低下头看着地板。 他的脚趾在袜子里蜷了起来。</p><p>“是的，”他说。</p><p>“你想把责任转嫁给我。”哈利的手紧紧交握在一起，放在膝盖上，然后又点了点头。“你相信我吗，波特？”</p><p>哈利又抬起头，然后立刻垂了下去。</p><p>“我...是的。”他说。西弗勒斯轻轻啧了一声。</p><p>“骗子。如果我要帮助你，你绝对不准再对我撒谎。现在告诉我，你相信我吗？”</p><p>他深深地吸了口气，使自己镇定下来。</p><p>“不，我不相信。”</p><p>“这还差不多。我们需要制定一些基本规则。首先，不管什么时候，你都需要称我为‘先生’。你已经养成了一个可怕的习惯，用各种丰富多彩的绰号来称呼我。没有下次了。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“再试试。”</p><p>“是，先生。”</p><p>“不错。第二，你必须学会服从我的指令。在这方面你没什么实践经验，我想这对你来说会很难。”哈利给了他一个不悦的眼神。</p><p>“如果你让我从桥上跳下去呢？”他嘲弄道。“或者把我交给伏地魔？又或是让我在和斯莱特林的比赛中放水？”西弗勒斯对这些挑衅无动于衷。</p><p>“当然是在合理的范围内。实际上，你需要一个和我交流的信号，在你觉得过于不适或者害怕，想让我停下来的时候，它就能派上用场。”</p><p>“除了，‘停下？’”哈利更专注地盯着他，问道。</p><p>“噢，是的，我能预见到，你说出这个词，却不是真的想让我停下。你可能还会恳求我。”西弗勒斯顿了顿。“或者你可能会，比如说，尖叫着让我放开你，让我把手从你身上拿开，就像你以前所做的那样，但那不是你真正的想法。”在脸颊的两团绯红上方，哈利的眼睛正探寻地打量着他。“又或者，你可能根本没法说话。你现在能施无杖魔法吗，波特？”</p><p>“我能——什么？”</p><p>“无杖魔法。我可能，将来，会教你这个。”西弗勒斯说，弹动指尖，变出一簇红色的火花。“不过，现在，你只需要说，‘红焰’，我就会停下。请说一遍。”</p><p>“红焰，”哈利重复道，听起来快要喘不上气了。</p><p>“非常好。从现在起，随你尽情地挣扎和反抗，我也能知道你真正的想法了。当你真正想要我停下的时候，才能说这个词。”</p><p>那个男孩地脸显而易见地苍白了，衬出他脸颊上的两朵红云。</p><p>“我们，到底，在讨论些什么，教授？”他喘息着说。</p><p>“先生，”西弗勒斯纠正他。</p><p>“先生，”哈利重复。他屈起双腿，环抱在胸前。</p><p>“我们在讨论，以你的服从来换取我的帮助。还有一个条件。在任何情况下，你都不能再引诱我了。”他又想起了波特在他腿上的感觉。想起了斯内普让他张开嘴时他喉咙里发出的声响。“如果你做不到，我就会立刻...终止这个...安排...” </p><p>“我——”哈利开口，又打住了。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯继续说。“你需要表示同意，如果可以的话。”</p><p>“我——是的，我同意。我保证。”</p><p>“波特，”他再度开口，声音变得冷酷了些。哈利被吓了一跳，又抬头看向他。</p><p>“怎么了？”他问。</p><p>“你该怎么称呼我？”</p><p>那抹红色又爬上了他的脸颊，几乎像在监视着他，显露出他内心的所有波动。他是如此容易看透。</p><p>“噢。 啊——是，先生。抱歉。”</p><p>“瞧，他还是可以教的。非常好，那么。到这来，”他用脚敲了敲地板，说道。哈利看起来很疑惑。西弗勒斯指了指地板。“到我这来，”他说。哈利眨了眨眼睛，肩膀完全放松了下来。 他犹豫了一会，然后从扶手椅滑到地板上，挪近了些许。他又迟疑了一下，脸上红得要滴出血来，西弗勒斯注意到，他的耳朵尖也开始变红了。西弗勒斯又磕了磕地板，翘起二郎腿，刚好在扶手椅上留出了一小块位置。 哈利又往前挪了挪，转过身，把自己安置在西弗勒斯留出的那个空位中。他忐忑不安，没有碰扶手椅，也没有碰西弗勒斯的腿，只是在几英尺外僵坐着。他挺直了背，呼吸急促。</p><p>“像这样？”他问。</p><p>西弗勒斯揪住他的衬衫领子，把他往后拉了些，直到他背碰上扶手椅，肩膀靠在他的膝盖上。</p><p>“很好。”西弗勒斯回答。一听到他的话，男孩僵直的背放松了下来，靠他靠的更紧了。斯内普抚摸着哈利头顶不守规矩的黑发。过了一会，哈利开了口。</p><p>“所以，这就是今晚的全部吗？”他问。</p><p>“是的。”西弗勒斯回答着，把手指滑入男孩发间，在他的头皮上轻挠着。哈利微微叹了口气，稍稍动了动，贴近他的触摸。“我想我已经折磨你一个晚上了。”</p><p>“你能教我变出红焰吗？”</p><p>“以后再说。”</p><p>又是一段长时间的沉默，只能听到他们的呼吸声。</p><p>然后：</p><p>“你知道，我从来没做过这种事，”哈利说。</p><p>“我曾以为。”</p><p>“我曾以为我喜欢的是秋·张。”</p><p>沉默。</p><p>“现在我想我谁都不怎么喜欢了。”</p><p>“安静，波特。”</p><p>一会过后，西弗勒斯能感觉到那个男孩已经靠着他睡了过去。他不知道这种舒适的氛围会持续多久。大概还能持续一会吧，直到他的腿麻掉为止。他不知道自己能保持这样的局面多久。真是难以置信的愚蠢。如此不可饶恕的、极度的愚蠢。他应该在波特冲进地下室对他大喊大叫的时候，就立刻上报给校长的。他应该在自己第一次把手伸向男孩时就离开的。他应该给出在第一瓶无梦酣睡剂后就离开。但现在，一切都晚了。他不断的让步就是在自掘坟墓，现在他已经品尝到波特唇上的甜美，了解到他的需求之深。他已经没有退路了。</p><p>西弗勒斯轻轻动了动腿，希望波特能自己醒过来。没反应。他又动了动。这次动作太大了。波特猛地一抽，径直坐起。他几乎是立刻跳了起来。晕乎乎地转了一圈，直到看见坐在扶手椅上的西弗勒斯，似乎才意识到自己身处何方。</p><p>“哦，梅林，抱歉。我——不好意思，”他一只手覆上胸口，贴着心脏，说道。“我睡着了吗？”</p><p>“一会儿，”西弗勒斯回答。“是时候回你的床上去了，我想。”哈利的呼吸变得短促起来。西弗勒斯看得出来，他努力想保持冷静，但却没有成功。他站了起来，抓住男孩的上臂。“波特。”没反应。“波特！”这声喊唤回了他的神。那双绿眼睛抬起来，撞入他的眼中。他用力握了一下波特的双臂，让它们平静下来。“你很安全。”</p><p>哈利蹙着眉，他的呼吸仍然十分急促，短暂。</p><p>“你现在，”西弗勒斯接着说。“你现在和我在一起。”</p><p>“这——是什么——意思？”</p><p>“根据我们的协议，我对你负全部责任。如果你发生了什么意外，或者因为某些严重的疏忽丢掉了自己的小命，那将会是我的过失。我的责任。”他能感觉到波特紧绷的肩膀微微放松了。</p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p>“我？”</p><p>"你能从中得到什么？“</p><p>“顶多算是在炼狱里待一辈子罢了。需要我陪你走回房间吗？”</p><p>哈利迟疑了。西弗勒斯看得出来，他想请求留下。他准备好要驳回了。但最后，他只是问道：“我能得到一瓶魔药吗？我不想——” 他住了口</p><p>“我相当有信心，以后能让你不需要魔药的帮助也睡得着，但今晚的话，可以。”西弗勒斯挥动手指，一瓶魔药飞入他的手中。他递了出去，但就当哈利伸手来接时，他又微微收回了手。“现在，波特，认真听。拿着这瓶魔药回到你的床上。喝掉半瓶或更少的剂量，明天你要好好吃三餐，并且在晚饭之后，去泡个澡。”</p><p>哈利扬起眉毛。</p><p>“泡个澡？为什么？”</p><p>“因为我让你这么做。”</p><p>“这是个测试或者什么的吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯也挑起眉作为回应。</p><p>“好吧，”哈利说。他又伸出手，西弗勒斯把魔药给了他，但在他收回手前抓住了他的手腕。</p><p>“你该怎么称呼我？”他抓紧了些，感觉到被握着的手腕微微颤抖着。波特发出了一声近似喘息，却又比呼吸沉重些的声音：一个耳语般的“噢。”西弗勒斯觉得自己再听一千遍也不会腻。</p><p>“先生，”哈利轻声说。</p><p>“很好，波特，”斯内普回应道，松开了他。“你可以离开了。”那男孩没有动作，只是长久地看了他一会。</p><p>“我什么时候能再回来？”他问。</p><p>“这要看你的表现。去吧。”</p><p>***</p><p>第二天早上，哈利很容易就被罗恩和屋子里的嘈杂声吵醒了。吃早饭的时候，他感觉真的很饿。能正常进食而不是强迫自己吞咽，这真是一种解脱。斯内普让他吃下三餐，至少在吃第一顿时，这个任务看起来也不是那么难。他想象着魔药大师站在桌子的另一边看着他，跟他问好的情景。</p><p>早餐过后，他无意中在腐朽的亚麻色橱柜里发现了一窝狐媚子，这给他带来了些麻烦。在这之后，又到了午餐的时间。 哈利希望一个汉堡和奶酪三明治也能算得上是午餐吧。用完午餐，他和罗恩展开了一场讨论，关于即将到来的新学期，关于赫敏和她父母的关系，关于他们将会上什么 NEWT课程。他们又在图书室里下了几盘巫师棋，哈利被打得节节败退，然后该吃晚饭了。哈利勉强咽下了一碟牛排腰子馅饼，他觉得这该算是个肉菜了。晚饭后，他向屋子里的所有人宣布，他要泡个澡。他不知道这里有没有浴缸，但他相信屋子的某个角落肯定放了一个，不然斯内普也不会让他去泡澡了。因为他终于对某种东西显露出了兴趣，其他当值的凤凰社成员（一如往常，不包括斯内普）似乎都松了口气。这真奇怪，他想。只有罗恩对他扬起一边眉毛，好像在说，“泡个澡？”</p><p>莱姆斯告知他，只有一个浴缸，在主卧套间里。他说上面明显的污渍和恶咒和/或异兽已经被清理过了，但是还是不能放松警惕。</p><p>楼上的主浴距离哈利和罗恩合住的那个房间整整有三层楼，尽管格里莫十二号从外观上看也仅仅只有三层楼而已。他发现那里有一个巨大的爪形铜盆。它被置于豪华的男/女盥洗室中央，旁边是一个浮夸的梳妆台和一排水槽。浴缸本身至少就有七个水龙头，每个龙头上都饰着一条直立的蛇。哈利嘲弄地笑了笑。</p><p>“食死徒，”他咕哝道。</p><p>他打开了一些水龙头，其中一个流出的内容物看起来就像是黑色的烂泥，然后终于找到了至少看起来像是普通热水的那个龙头。脱下衣服的时候，一个带软木塞的小罐子引起了他的注意。上面用绳子系了一张小纸条。只写了一个“p”。</p><p>当哈利知道自己来对了地方，心中涌过一股暖流。他打开瓶塞，试探性地嗅了嗅瓶子。它闻起来，有一点点，像他曾服用的睡眠魔药。薰衣草和其他草药交织而成的复杂味道。他把它滴入充满了水的浴缸，水面立刻冒起了泡沫。一个泡泡浴。</p><p>“哈。”</p><p>他叹息了一声，滑入温暖馥郁的热水中。透着香气的泡沫绵密而厚实，包裹在他周围。哈利并不常享受这种事情，但无可否认的是，这真的很不错。四年级时，他带着金蛋沉入水中，却发现哭泣的桃金娘想要偷窥他洗澡。从那以后，他就再也没有泡过澡了。想起她的窥视，让他不由得起了疑心。 他坐了起来，四下环顾着，但房间里空荡荡的，据他所知，格里莫12号的水管里也不会有鬼魂。</p><p>他又沉到水里，想象着斯内普在浴缸旁边，正监视着他是否服从。尽管有奢侈的软化水环绕在他身周，这个念头还是让他感觉忐忑不安。他想象着斯内普站在他身边，神情莫测地打量着他，评判着他的行为。他表现得足够顺从吗？他会因为自己的努力而得到表扬，还是会因为不达标准而受到惩罚？ 他不确定自己更想得到哪个答案。他想象着斯内普用毛巾包裹住他，把前额的头发向后捋顺，然后说：“很好。”他想象着斯内普单手从水中拽起他，把他摔在地板上，站着俯视他，犀利的目光指责着他的失败，责难他的可悲、幼稚、无用，和愚蠢。</p><p>他开始硬了。</p><p>斯内普会穿着他的长袍和便裤，靴子踩着水发出刺耳的声响——哈利敢说他肯定把水溅到地板上了。</p><p>他披着头发，紧握着拳头，眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，漆黑的双眼里透着固执的光芒。</p><p>操。</p><p>他彻底硬了。</p><p>他记得斯内普把他摁在墙上，俯视着他的样子。他记得自己坐在他的腿上时他的目光。他还记得他的手指掐入他后颈的感觉。</p><p>哈利手在水中环握着自己。</p><p>斯内普曾有一次，完全出于自己的意愿，亲吻了他。那是在哈利服下无梦酣睡剂之后。 可能斯内普以为他不会记得这个，但事实并非如此。哈利记得很清楚，就像他同样记得，当自己坐在他腿上时，他硬了起来，哈利能够感觉得到。他感觉到了。</p><p>他握紧手指，认真地抚慰着自己。</p><p>如果斯内普看到他现在这副模样，他会怎么做？</p><p>可能会有两种答案：第一种，他可能会立刻转身离开，假装自己什么也没有看见。另一种是，他可能会从水中拽出哈利，把他扔在地板上。他可能会把他按倒在地，因为浪费洗澡水而惩罚他。又或者，他可能会让他跪下，把他拽到墙边，把他牢牢地困在那里。然后解开腰带，抓住哈利的下巴，命令他张开嘴。</p><p>他勉强喘息着，手握着阴茎上下撸动。</p><p>那会是什么感觉？</p><p>那会痛吗？</p><p>他加速了手上的动作，想象着斯内普的手按在他的头上，掌控着他，使用着他。</p><p>他突然到达了高潮，阴茎在泡沫下抽搐着，在水中释放出来。真希望斯内普能在这里看着他。不管是表扬，批评，还是别的什么。只是在这里看着他就好。</p><p>泡完澡后，他把自己裹在浴巾里，觉得有些落寞。他草草地擦了一下身子，然后穿上衣服，感觉已经筋疲力尽了。</p><p>他回到他和罗恩的房间，但里面空无一人。罗恩一定还在楼下厨房跟他们谈天说地呢。 有可能是在谈论他。他换上睡衣，爬上了床，没一会就睡着了。</p><p>半夜三点钟时，他突然醒了。他能听到罗恩在邻床的呼吸声。他试着重新入睡。他确实努力了。</p><p>3：26，他起了床，蹑手蹑脚地离开了房间，向楼梯走去。都这么晚了，斯内普一定回到卧室里了。门下的空隙没有透出光亮。甚至他可能都睡着了。这真是前所未有。他在门上轻叩了几下。没有反应。又敲了几下。还是没有回应。 他犹豫了一会，还是推开了门，小心翼翼地走了进去。房间里确实一片漆黑。他停在原地，听着动静。 过了好一会，他只听到黑暗中魔药大师缓慢、均匀的呼吸声。</p><p>“先生，”他低声说。斯内普在毯子下动了动。“先生，”他微微提高声音，又喊了一声。</p><p>“波特。”他的声音因为刚睡醒变得低沉，喑哑。哈利在寒冷的空气中抖了抖。“发生什么事了？”</p><p>“我照你说的做了。”他低声说。“我睡了一会，但后来又醒了。”</p><p>“那就过来吧，”西弗勒斯咕哝着回应。哈利摸黑往床边走了几步，听见他又翻了个身。他伸了伸手，摸到床边的一块空出来的地方，那是斯内普留给他的位置。他钻进毯子底下，斯内普躺过的地方很暖和。“现在几点了？”魔药大师转身面对着哈利，问道。</p><p>“三点半，”哈利回答。</p><p>“两个小时。”西弗勒斯伸出手，指尖碰上他的上臂，又滑到他的肩上，然后插入他的发中。“睡觉。”</p><p>“是，先生。”哈利把头靠向西弗勒斯的手，闭上了眼睛。 他真不觉得他能睡着，但听着斯内普安静的呼吸声，没过一会儿，他就沉入了睡梦之中。</p><p>***</p><p>“波特。”</p><p>“波特。”</p><p>“波特，醒醒。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你该走了。”</p><p>黑暗，密闭，温暖。哈利突然意识到，自己把头埋进了毯子里。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>过了一会，他才想起自己正睡在谁的床上。尽管他几次在斯内普的床上睡着，但却从没在这张床上醒来过。他在毯子下伸了个大大的懒腰。一只腿碰上身旁的身体，那具身体在他的触碰下缩了回去。哈利抑制住想要追寻那具肉体、待在温暖之中，蜷着身子继续睡觉的冲动。盖在他脸上的毯子被拉了下来，他在烛光下睡眼惺忪。太阳还没出来。 他摸了摸脸，转向左边那个朦胧的黑影。</p><p>“我的眼镜呢？”</p><p>眼镜被塞到他的手里。</p><p>他戴上眼镜，斯内普的身影立刻清楚了起来。魔药大师坐在床上，床单堆在他的腰间。哈利从枕头上仰视着他。</p><p>“早安，”他谨慎地打招呼。</p><p>“是时候回归生活了，波特，”斯内普说。“让人在这发现你不会有任何好处。”</p><p>“确实，我想也是。” 他撑着手起身。“谢谢。”</p><p>“不必客气。为你牺牲我的夜晚已经是家常便饭了。”</p><p>烛光在斯内普身上投下深深的阴影：在他的喉间，他的眼底，还有他盖着毯子的前臂的轮廓上。他修长的手指在哈利的注视下微微弯曲。</p><p>“波特，” 西弗勒斯又唤了一声，把男孩从他的白日幻想中拉了出来。“立刻。”</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼。</p><p>“是，先生，”他说着，转过身，把腿放下床沿，滑到地板上。他站起来，伸了个懒腰，然后扭过头，越过肩膀看看斯内普是否在注视着他。他确实在。“我该试着回到我的房间里去吗？还是直接去厨房？或者别的什么地方？”他问。</p><p>斯内普交叉起手指。</p><p>“我会建议你去厨房。给自己泡杯茶。你因为睡不着而起早了。这是事实。”</p><p>“我本来可以像这样再睡上三个小时的。”</p><p>“那不是重点。快走，波特。”</p><p>“好吧。”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有纠正他，让他离开了。</p><p>哈利听话地去了厨房，装了些开水烧着。那时是5:45。</p><p>西弗勒斯又在床上待了会，但他没能睡着。床单透着浓郁的沐浴魔药的味道，那是他昨晚留给哈利的东西。 他深深吸了一口，一只手滑向身边空出的位置，那里仍然残留着温暖。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 一个好人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四天后阿不思来了一趟，毫无缘由地带走了波特。这激怒了西弗勒斯，让他感觉波特就像被偷走了一样。当然，这种想法很荒谬。那个男孩不属于他，也不属于任何人。 为此大动肝火简直可笑得要命。不管他们达成了如何疯狂的协议，哈利波特都不是他的所有物。</p><p>阿不思一把波特带回格里莫12号，就约见了西弗勒斯，这是他最担心的。毫无疑问，波特揭了他的老底，把所有肮脏的细节都捅给了校长，现在西弗勒斯就要被解雇了，至少这样他就能休息了。</p><p>可以肯定地说，西弗勒斯松了口气的同时，又感到很震惊，因为梦寐以求的DADA教授职位竟然像他递出了橄榄枝。显然哈利被用作一个要挟斯拉格霍恩的工具，让他回校担任魔药教授。西弗勒斯一时语塞。</p><p>‘你怎么敢因为这个利用他？’他想问。 或者是，‘我什么时候可以上任？’或，‘如果你知道我干了什么好事，你就不会这么说了。’还有，‘你注意到波特的异常了吗？’以及，‘你不担心？’和，‘谁应该来照看他？’</p><p>然而，他最终只是问道，“这么说，你改变了对我的想法？”</p><p>阿不思越过半月形的眼镜看着他。</p><p>“不，我亲爱的孩子。我只是需要你。如果你不赞同这个调动，那我当然会告诉霍拉斯，不用他帮忙了。”</p><p>“你知道我想要这个。”西弗勒斯回应。“为什么是现在？”</p><p>阿不思沉默。</p><p>西弗勒斯嘲弄地笑了。“因为这是个被诅咒的职位？那你早该在几年前就给我。好让我早日脱离苦海。”</p><p>“我和学校都不想失去你，实际上，被诅咒的可能微乎其微。”老人温和地笑了笑。“你知道，这些人心惶惶的日子已经接近尾声。”</p><p>“嗯，我明白了。”</p><p>“那么，你会接受吗？”</p><p>“当然。“西弗勒斯脱口而出。然后，他又迟疑了。“但有些事你必须要知道。“他又顿了顿。“我干了些事。如果瞒着你，我不——“他突然止住了，不知如何继续。 阿不思让他煎熬了一会，才终于开口问道。</p><p>“是关于哈利的吗？”西弗勒斯并没有很吃惊。毕竟，这是他意料之中的事。</p><p>“我——是的。”</p><p>阿不思并没有催促他，只是双手交叉着搭在桌面上，等待着。西弗勒斯清了清喉咙。</p><p>“波特他...不太好，”他开口。“他一直睡不好。他总是...找上我。”</p><p>“我想这是打扰到你了。”</p><p>“说实话，确实，曾经是。但过了几次之后我——我尝试去理解他。”</p><p>“那你怎么想？”</p><p>西弗勒斯回避着阿不思锐利的蓝眼睛， 低头看向自己的手。</p><p>“他发现我的...敌意...不知何故，平息了。 我——他晚上一直来找我。”</p><p>“为了挑衅你？”</p><p>“一开始是。后来我就，”他稳住声音。“我就一直给他服用无梦酣睡剂。比医用标准更强效的那种。从七月底开始，他就找上我了。 我让他在我身边睡着，然后在夜深人静的时候，把他漂浮回自己的床上。”斯内普用手揉了揉眼睛。“我不该这么做，我知道。但无论如何，我还是做了。还不止一次。”</p><p>“这就是全部吗？”</p><p>斯内普猛地抬头看向他。</p><p>“这‘就’是全部？ 给学生下药？让他半夜来我房间？ 容忍这种状况持续了好几周？”阿不思只是平静地盯着他。西弗勒斯发现自己被这个目光激怒了。“不是！”他大吼道。“远远不止！”他攥紧了拳头。没必要一下子把自己送上绞刑架。</p><p>“那么？”阿不思提示道。西弗勒斯轻蔑地哼了一声。</p><p>“还有？我伤了他。他不止一次地对我动粗，然后我，我就弄伤了他。我只是想让他停下。“</p><p>“我知道了。”阿不思沉默了好一会。“看起来这段艰难的日子已经过去了，我说得对吗？ 似乎，你已经理解他了？”</p><p>西弗勒斯哽住了。</p><p>“你失心疯了吗？ 我对一个学生动粗，还给他下药。我甚至让他睡在我的床上！而你居然问我是否理解他了？！”</p><p>“哈利是个特例，你很清楚。他从对你的拜访中得到想要的了吗？”</p><p>“逃离他的噩梦？从他的床上摔下来滚到天杀的地板上？是的，我确信我让他做到了这个，尽管我是出于好意。什么叫‘他的需要’，你到底什么意思？”</p><p>“哈利现在的处境愈发艰难了，你也是，西弗勒斯。”噢，是的，当然了。哈利·波特的处决日就在他前额上灼烧着呢。他可忘不了。那个男孩可能都活不到二十岁——或者十七岁，如果黑魔王手段了得的话。当然，西弗勒斯也注定要成为熄灭老人眼里光芒的那个人。他们都被诅咒了。他们都是。他都忘记此刻一切都已经不再重要了，真是可怕。</p><p>阿不思并没打算阻止，还准备促成这件事。他考虑着要不要告诉校长，哈利还亲了他，爬到他的腿上，恳求他做些不可言说的事。仅仅是回忆这些就让他的脸烧得滚烫。</p><p>“我认为波特的需要超出了我的能力范围。”西弗勒斯说。然后，一个念头突然闯入了他的脑海中。他短暂地将其压到心底。但正如阿不思所言，对于他们来说，一切都已经临近尾声。“我比较担忧他返校以后。如果他不能...”他艰难地吞咽了一下。“如果他不能来找我。”</p><p>阿不思眯起了眼睛。</p><p>“你一直都在关心他吗，西弗勒斯？”他问。西弗勒斯不发一言。“这么久以来都是？”</p><p>“我已经为他献出了我的生命，校长。用‘关心’一词来描述我对他的感觉并不恰当。我恨他。”而他也恨我，老头。</p><p>“我相信总会有两全其美的安排。”</p><p>***</p><p>第二天早晨，校长离开了。晚上，波特又来找他。十一点半，显然他们心照不宣地约定了尽可能早的时间。不可饶恕地早。哒、哒、哒，像往常一样，他的门被敲响。西弗勒斯冒昧地从厨房里拿了一瓶白兰地。他已经喝掉了四指高的酒液。 这对一个经常喝酒的人来说并不是很多，但西弗勒斯很少喝酒。</p><p>“进来，”他应了门。门开了，哈利·天杀的·波特拖着脚步走了进来，穿着睡衣和袜子，一副难以容忍的无辜样。</p><p>“嗨，”他说。西弗勒斯指着门，关上了它。他拿出魔杖在上面施加了防护咒和锁咒。哈利转头看了看。“噢，”他说。“发生什么了？”</p><p>“没什么，”西弗勒斯回答着，用左手握着的瓶子指向他。“我跟校长说了我们的情况。”哈利的脸刷地白了。</p><p>“你没有，”他说。</p><p>“我说了。我绝对把大部分的事实都告诉了他。”</p><p>哈利往房间里走了几步，重重地在床沿坐下，坐在他的身旁，看向他手里的酒瓶。</p><p>“你在喝酒？”他拿过酒瓶，探究地看着里面的液体。</p><p>“对，我当然在喝，”西弗勒斯说着，试图把它夺回来。哈利喝了一大口，被呛得咳嗽起来。</p><p>“梅林啊，斯内普，这是什么？机油吗？”</p><p>“这是白兰地，”他纠正道，再一次抓过了瓶子。“并且，我想我现在算是你的监护人。”</p><p>“是的，先生，”哈利笑了。“这可真糟。”</p><p>“不，波特，你只是未成年。”他突然噤了声。哈利想要拿回酒瓶，但他收回了手。</p><p>“所以，怎么着，你会因为碰了我而被砍头吗？”哈利问，仍然在够着白兰地。</p><p>“不，”西弗勒斯回答。“我得到了支持。”</p><p>“你——什么？你跟他说了什么？”</p><p>“我告诉他你对我的骚扰，还有我对你做的事，让你喝安睡魔药，让你睡在我的床上。就在——所有人的眼皮子底下！”斯内普又灌了一口酒。“还有，我——他——我得到了DADA教授的职位！简直荒谬！”哈利又一次伸手去抓，但西弗勒斯把它举高了。“好好问我，波特，”他说。“他可能对保护你并不上心，但我不一样。”</p><p>“防御学？我还以为我见的那个新教授会得到这份工作——叫斯拉格霍恩什么的。”</p><p>“哈，不，他是个魔药大师，和我一样。他担任魔药学教授。在我接任之前，他是斯莱特林的上一任院长。“西弗勒斯顿了顿。“一个浮夸的蠢蛋。”哈利笑出了声。</p><p>“他看起来并不浮夸，”他说着，仍旧为夺过瓶子而努力。西弗勒斯把它举得更高了。“所以说，你是得到了梦寐以求的职位吗？那你应该早点动手打我的。”</p><p>西弗勒斯抓住男孩伸向白兰地的手，按在床上，把男孩扯到他的腿上。</p><p>“我并不是有意打你的，波特，”他说着，握住男孩的后颈，压下他的头，然后另一只手拿着白兰地又喝了一口。“即使在你的乞求之下，我也没有对你做太过分的事，这很值得称道。”</p><p>哈利的身体僵硬地横在西弗勒斯腿上。</p><p>“我才不会称赞你，”他说。</p><p>“你该这么做的，”西弗勒斯回答道，发现自己突然很恼火。他把哈利从自己膝头推到地板上，站了起来，一只脚压上男孩的胸膛，让他平躺在地上，动弹不得。“你应该关心发生在你身上的事，波特。你理应关心的，”他说。“你不应该像现在这样。这绝不——”他住了口。</p><p>哈利在地上望向他，他的眼睛在黑暗里不可饶恕地闪闪发光，</p><p>“应该，”哈利重复着，声音中透着嘲弄。“理应，”</p><p>西弗勒斯从他身边走开，握着酒瓶狠狠地砸在桌面上。他双手紧握着瓶子，深吸了一口气。 本想用酒来镇定自己，但它丝毫没起作用。他能听到哈利在床边站起来的动静。西弗勒斯转过身，看向了他。 他一如既往的脆弱，受伤，动人。西弗勒斯讨厌这样的他。</p><p>“你，”他低吼着，抓住男孩衣衫前襟，手指深深陷入织物之中，仿佛要把它撕碎。“我本应该拯救你。”哈利抬手抓住了他的手腕，这个姿势已经很熟悉了。</p><p>“没有人能够拯救我，”他回答。</p><p>西弗勒斯想给他一拳，想把他撕成两半。然而，他却亲吻了他。 不，不仅如此，西弗勒斯袭击了他，一只手攥着他的衬衫，另一只手扶着他的脑后，把他拉近，野蛮地压上波特的嘴唇。他想消灭这个男孩，想杀死他，想拯救他，想保护他。</p><p>那是不可能的。</p><p>他抓着他转了个身，把波特扔到床上。他能听到他嘴里的呼吸声，以及随之而来的轻喘。</p><p>“我恨你，”西弗勒斯咆哮着，又亲吻了他，挤压着他的嘴唇，探入他的口中。</p><p>“恨我吧，”哈利喘息着回应，抓住了他的后颈。西弗勒斯猛地往后一缩，几乎在享受着哈利指甲划破皮肤的感觉。他把手盖上男孩的嘴。</p><p>“你真淫荡，”他说。</p><p>哈利的腿环绕着他，强调着是西弗勒斯把他们带到了这种境地，一如往常。西弗勒斯恼怒地低吼着，低下身子，让他们俩人紧紧地压在一起。哈利硬了，他也一样，他覆在他身上，感受着哈利抬起屁股迎上他的，他的脚跟向上移动，压住西弗勒斯的臀部，把他向下压，要求着更多的接触。 他的手指狠狠地陷入哈利的下颌，他的手掌覆在男孩的嘴唇上，滚烫的呼吸从他的手背泄露出来。哈利的眼睛紧闭着，面色红润，西弗勒斯每一次压下，他的屁股就急切地挺起来迎接。尽管被捂住了嘴，斯内普还是能听到他的每一下喘息和呻吟，每一丝声响都像一颗钉子嵌入他的脑子里。他的呼吸骤然一紧。他不应该这么做的。他曾向自己承诺过。他猛地把手抽开。</p><p>“让我停下，”他命令道。“红焰，波特。对我说。”</p><p>“不，”哈利粗喘着回应他，他的屁股从床上高高挺起，抵着他的身体。 “我不会，啊—操——”西弗勒斯又把手盖了回去，像是要熄灭一团火焰，这次他的手把哈利的口鼻都捂住了，完全窒住了他的呼吸。哈利发出了声音，但却没有抗议。</p><p>“看着我，”西弗勒斯命令道，哈利顺从地睁开了眼睛，无惧地盯着上方的他。 他放大的瞳孔漆黑无比，被闪着细碎银光的翠绿环绕着，就像无尽的深渊。西弗勒斯望进他的眼底，想要跌入那一片黑暗之中。哈利的喉咙底泄露出一声微弱，破碎的声音，他的屁股开始热切地抽搐着。他就要到了，在西弗勒斯的身躯的重压下追逐着自己的快乐。这真是折磨人。 西弗勒斯觉得他的视线一定开始模糊了，但他并没有挣扎。不，他想要更多，总是贪得无厌。拼命地蹭动了五秒，或者十秒后，他达到了高潮，双腿紧紧地挤压着西弗勒斯的腰，手指深深地陷入他的肩膀中。斯内普把手从波特嘴上松开，刚好听到那最为堕落的声音从男孩喉中泄出，喘息、呻吟和呜咽交织在一起，他在床上蜷缩了起来。听到那个声音，斯内普没法让自己停下了。他转脸埋入那头狂乱的黑发，像一个处子一样在自己的短裤中释放了出来。</p><p>痉挛消退后，他松开了胳膊，瘫倒在哈利的胸口，感觉余震从男孩的肩膀上传来，让他浑身颤抖。 哈利大口地喘着粗气，带出声声微弱而可怜的呜咽，他的胸膛在西弗勒斯身体的重压下起伏着。西弗勒斯努力的撑起身子，低头看着他。他又闭起了眼睛，乌黑的睫毛抵着粉嫩的脸颊，微张的嘴唇变得又红又肿。西弗勒斯感觉自己的大脑记录下了每一处细节，就好像波特脸上的美色是最为珍贵的无价之宝。瞧瞧你都干了什么，你这个可怕的禽兽。瞧瞧你干的好事。</p><p>慢慢地，斯内普拿开男孩缠绕着他的双腿，把它们放到地板上。他摇摇晃晃地站起来，拿起魔杖，给了他们俩一个清理一新。然后他走进浴室，把自己反锁在里面。他脱去衣服，打开花洒，直挺挺地站在冰冷的淋浴之下。他让水流一遍一遍地冲刷着身体，直到它慢慢温热起来，水蒸气开始在空中氤氲。他在那待了好一会，什么也没做，只是让水流环绕着他。</p><p>西弗勒斯曾经问过阿不思 如果斯内普最终杀死了他，阿不思是否会关心他的灵魂会变成什么样。老校长确实给了他一些安慰——以他自己的方式；他让斯内普换个角度，别把这看作是谋杀。阿不思说，帮助一个老人摆脱痛苦，让德拉科避免自己动手的悲剧，这是一种仁慈。毫无疑问，这样善良的行为定不会对西弗勒斯的灵魂有任何妨害。甚至可能，在某种程度上，增加他的灵魂的重量。</p><p>现在，他不得不思考，他的灵魂是什么样的？</p><p>经过这么多年的斗争之后，他还能算是个好人吗？</p><p>不管他能得到怎样的救赎，他早已跪伏在魔鬼的脚下，以换回哈利·波特。看着他。触碰他。让他上他的床。</p><p>到头来，他跟那些想要利用男孩的人又有什么区别呢？他比伏地魔又能强上多少呢？难道想要占有他就比想要杀死他好很多吗？</p><p>他又有什么不同呢？</p><p>***</p><p>西弗勒斯希望能就刚刚发生的事进行一场讨论。 事实上，他还以为哈利会请求进入浴室。会敲响他的门。但当西弗勒斯回到房间里时，只发现哈利的腿还垂在床的边缘，却已经陷入了安详的睡眠之中。一想到睡成这个姿势，西弗勒斯的背就同情地抽痛起来。 他抬起男孩的腿，小心翼翼地放到床单上，把他调整成正常的睡姿，让他的头多少挨上了枕头边。波特稍稍动了动身子，但没有醒过来，只是把脸埋进被单里，嘴里咕哝着一些听不懂的话。他的眼镜掉在了地上。西弗勒斯拾起它，小心地折叠起来，放在波特那边的床头柜上。</p><p>他的床，属于波特的那半边。 嗯。</p><p>西弗勒斯站在那里，只是看着他。他应该把他叫醒。让他回到自己的房间里去。 反正迟早都得走，那他应该现在就回去。就像撕绷带一样，越快越好。他在迟疑中僵住了。他应该送他离开。 但转念一想，在他们干过那些事之后，让波特独自醒来。那不是更糟吗？</p><p>他想到被人发现他们睡在同一张床上——凤凰社的成员之一。</p><p>那又怎样呢？阿不思知道他在这。 有什么关系？</p><p>他觉得自己太鲁莽了。</p><p>他关了灯。</p><p>在波特安睡的身旁躺下，拉起毯子盖在他们身上，过了一会，哈利转向了他。 西弗勒斯没有移动，就算是男孩的手在黑暗中摸索到他身上，滑入他的胸膛，他也一动不动。哈利的脸埋入他的肩头，叹了口气。西弗勒斯用手覆上那只手。</p><p>他现在睡着了，呼吸平稳了下来。西弗勒斯不知道这能持续多久。</p><p>他的睡眠。</p><p>他的呼吸。</p><p>他的生命。</p><p>***</p><p>当第二天清晨哈利醒来时，阳光照进房间，洒落在他的脸上。他微微动了动，用手盖住了眼睛，然后突然意识到自己正睡在什么地方。 他睁开了眼。</p><p>上方有一团模糊的黑色，是斯内普，他听到了熟悉的翻页声，然后书本被合了起来，放到一边。他的头枕在斯内普的大腿上。</p><p>“早上好，”斯内普说。</p><p>“Morning，”（注：此处哈利并不是早安的意思）哈利缓缓回应。“我是说，现在已经是早上了。 而我还——”</p><p>“还睡在这？”</p><p>“嗯。我会有麻烦吗？”他带上斯内普递过来的眼镜，不情愿地坐了起来。他环顾着房间，从没有在白天看过房间的内景。</p><p>“我向你保证，有麻烦的人会是我，”西弗勒斯回答。“别担心。”</p><p>“噢，既然这样，好吧，”哈利开口，然后迅速躺了回去，把自己埋进毯子里。他听到一声戏谑的轻笑。</p><p>“你肯定不会想再睡了，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>哈利在毯子下摸索到了他的两条腿，于是试探性地碰了碰其中一条。</p><p>“嗯，我不那么困了。”</p><p>“现在，波特，别再做任何会让你受罚的事。你才刚刚醒过来。”那条腿缩了回去，斯内普离开了床。哈利从毯子里窥视着他。</p><p>“现在什么时候了？”他问。</p><p>“我不知道，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“我们可以待在床上。”</p><p>斯内普低头看向他。他仍然感觉自己很鲁莽，但不至于到自我毁灭的地步。</p><p>“你在引诱我，”他说。”不过，我宁愿尽可能假装没看见。”他转过身，走进了浴室。</p><p>哈利在在毯子底下伸了个大大的懒腰。他感觉很不错，希望自己每晚都能这样睡着。他甚至都没有服用魔药。 哈利把脸埋入床单中，深嗅一口，斯内普的味道让他感觉十分满意。然后，他兀地僵住了。有人上楼来了。他仍然躺着，睁着眼，倾听着。</p><p>门被敲响了。</p><p>“西弗勒斯！西弗勒斯！我们找不到哈利了！ 你在里面吗？”卢平呼喊道。 砰、砰、砰。“西弗勒斯，开门！哈利不见了！“</p><p>哈利猛地坐起，把毯子紧紧抱在胸前。西弗勒斯从浴室中探出了头。</p><p>“真快，”他说。他又缩了回去，过了一会，又出来了。他去掉了门上的防卫咒，但是没有打开门。</p><p>“他在这，莱姆斯，”他应道。</p><p>“什么？”卢平在门的另一边问道。</p><p>“他在这，”斯内普重复。“在我这里。”</p><p>然后是一段长久的停顿。</p><p>“开门，”卢平说。</p><p>西弗勒斯转头看向仍然待在床上哈利，上下打量了一会。他身上没有什么明显的伤痕。 当然，除了本来就有的那个。没有新增什么别的痕迹。他穿着衣服，整个人乱糟糟的，不过这可没办法改变。那瓶白兰地依然待在床头柜上。他用魔杖指着白兰地，给了它一个消影无踪。他把门打开了。</p><p>卢平站在门外，只有他一个人。 他的眼神扫过西弗勒斯的睡衣和脸，然后转到哈利身上，他仍然裹在被子里，看起来糟透了，眼镜歪歪扭扭，头发像团鸟窝。他看回斯内普。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”他沉着声音说。“给你两秒钟解释这个。”</p><p>“恐怕来不及,”西弗勒斯回应。</p><p>“嗨，”哈利弱弱地说。</p><p>“为什么哈利会在你的床上，西弗勒斯？”</p><p>哈利能听得出他快要爆发了。哈利只见他生气过一次，是在他们发现乔装成罗恩老鼠的小矮星彼得的时候。那时的他很吓人。</p><p>“他一直以来都睡不好，”西弗勒斯说。“事实上是，根本睡不着。我一直给他服用无梦酣睡剂助眠。他最近喜欢在我身边睡着。我，很不幸地，这次也睡着了，没能在天亮前把他漂浮回房间。因此，他就还待在这。”</p><p>听到这个解释后，卢平的眼睛瞪得更大了，哈利感觉他的眼珠子都快要蹦出眼眶外了。</p><p>“你一直——什么？”他咬牙切齿地挤出几个字。</p><p>“像我刚说的，帮助他睡眠，”西弗勒斯回应道，声音沉稳。</p><p>“你一直在给他下药？多久了？”</p><p>“卢平教授，”哈利打断了他，招了招手。“我很好。”没人看向他。</p><p>“如果你能动动脑子”西弗勒斯说，“我想你能猜到。”</p><p>“斯内普，”卢平咆哮着，两只手攥住了他的衣服前襟。“你都干了什么？”西弗勒斯抬起手，做了个安抚的手势。哈利爬下了床。</p><p>“我刚刚已经说过了，”西弗勒斯回答。</p><p>哈利把一只手横在他们之间，手掌压上莱姆斯的胸口。</p><p>“嘿，”他说。“冷静，我很好，我在这呢！”</p><p>“别插手，哈利，”莱姆斯低吼道。</p><p>“别插手什么，我自己的生活吗？”哈利还嘴，用上另一只手，尽全力把他们推开了。“我倒是想！”</p><p>他们都看向了他。莱姆斯松开了斯内普的衬衫，往后退了一步。斯内普用手抚平狼人在他衣服上弄出的褶皱。</p><p>“阿不思知道这个，”他说。“我全都告诉他了。”几乎全部。</p><p>“你告诉了他？”莱姆斯震惊地问道。“然后呢，他允许了？ 这不可能。”</p><p>“他确实是。我的本意是让他解雇我，但他拒绝了。”</p><p>“他不可能这么做的。”</p><p>“你自己找他说去吧，”斯内普转向哈利。“波特，我想你最好下楼，然后吃个早餐。”</p><p>哈利悲伤地回望他，脸上是显而易见的恐惧。斯内普的目光慢慢地扫过他的脸，观察着他的表情。他又看回莱姆斯。</p><p>“经过考虑，我想我们还是下楼比较好，”他说。莱姆斯定定地看着他。</p><p>“好，”他说。“哈利，你待在这。”</p><p>哈利看向斯内普，他点了点头。莱姆斯皱起了眉。</p><p>“我能冲个澡吗？”哈利问。</p><p>“随便你，”西弗勒斯回答着，转过身，率先走下了楼梯。莱姆斯又盯着哈利看了好一会。</p><p>“我很好，”哈利强调着，在他面前关上了门。</p><p>***</p><p>站在淋浴底下，哈利没听到楼下传来任何叫喊声。他冲洗着头发，把浑身涂满了泡沫。尽量不去想象下面发生了什么，或者是有什么人在那。尽量不去想象罗恩的表情，或者他会给赫敏写什么样的信。 他努力把所有问题都抛在脑后。所有盯着他的眼睛。当热水冲尽身上的泡沫，他猛然发现水花声似乎变得很遥远，余光里冒出了许多闪烁的小光点。突然地，他发现自己几乎喘不上气来，于是用手撑住自己，把前额贴在冰冷的墙砖上。没用。他头晕目眩，跪倒在地。</p><p>***</p><p>“如果你们不信我，可以把校长叫过来。”</p><p>莱姆斯、莫丽、亚瑟和罗纳德·卫斯理，以及蒙顿格斯·费莱奇聚在一起，指控着他。韦斯莱家的男孩看起来出奇地愤怒。事实上，他气得脸都白了。西弗勒斯敢说是他发现了哈利的失踪，然后向所有人报告的。蒙顿格斯看起来漠不关心。 不过，莫丽的脸涨得通红。</p><p>“我会这么做的！”她说。“亚瑟！”</p><p>韦斯莱家主跳了起来。 “是的，莫丽，当然，”他说着，从厨房里抓了一把飞路粉。“我这就去。”卢平抱着手臂靠在墙上，双手紧攥成拳。</p><p>“如果你说谎，”他低沉着声音说，“我绝对会要你好看。”</p><p>“请别食言，”西弗勒斯嘲讽地回应。“在我为这个男孩做了这么多之后，多公平啊。把我绑好送给伏地魔吧，谢谢你了。最好是把我碎尸万段。”</p><p>莱姆斯离开墙，用手指着西弗勒斯的脸。</p><p>“如果你敢碰他一根指头，”他低吼。“我会把你埋了。”</p><p>“好了，好了，莱姆斯，”蒙顿格斯插嘴道，“没必要这么说话。”</p><p>“我已经把整个手都放在他身上了，”西弗勒斯反讽道。 “这是一种怜悯。没人在他身边。他独身一人。”</p><p>“莱姆斯！”莫丽喊道，抓住了狼人的手臂。“先等阿不思过来！”</p><p>莱姆斯的嘴角扭曲着，露出一颗尖牙。西弗勒斯真希望今天是满月。撕碎我的喉咙吧。吞食我的心脏吧。</p><p>“放开他，莫丽，”他说。“他有话要对我说。继续，卢平。你想说什么？”</p><p>“你这个混蛋——”他的咆哮戛然而止，亚瑟带着阿不思·邓布利多回来了。校长用魔杖指着西弗勒斯和莱姆斯之间，他们俩立刻都被推开了一些。</p><p>“早上好，”他说。“来些茶，莫丽？”</p><p>“噢，好的，”莫丽回过神来，应答道。“当然，校长先生。”她抓住罗恩的手臂，拉着他离开了。</p><p>一阵沉重的缄默。阿不思坐在餐桌旁，手交叉着搭在桌上，直直地看向西弗勒斯。</p><p>“看来你不够谨慎，”他说。西弗勒斯感觉卢平听了这话可能会勃然大怒。</p><p>“我或许是忘记了自己的生存本能，”斯内普回应道。</p><p>“好吧。或许现在你最好去看看哈利。我假设现在没人在照看他？”</p><p>“我去，”莱姆斯立刻说道。西弗勒斯打量着他。</p><p>“别多想，卢平，但他现在可能需要的不是你。”</p><p>“校长！”</p><p>“莱姆斯，请你冷静。 西弗勒斯，去看看他，好吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯点了点头，对这赦免充满了感激，然后掠出了厨房。好吧，也许不是‘掠出’，只是‘离开’。毕竟，他仍然穿着一身睡衣。没有拖曳的长袍铸就他典型的退场。</p><p>***</p><p>一走进他的房间，西弗勒斯就听到浴室里持续的水流声。他敲了敲门。“波特，”他呼唤道，“你还好吗？”</p><p>没有回应。</p><p>“波特？”他又敲了敲。 然后再一次，更用力地敲。“波特！ 回答我！”</p><p>无人应答。</p><p>门没有反锁。他猛地推开，然后扯开浴帘。哈利在淋浴下缩成一团，他的头埋在膝盖中间，手抓扯着头发。西弗勒斯马上关掉已经凉成室温的水，从墙上的架子上扯下一条毛巾。他把浴巾披在男孩身上，把他拉出了浴缸。哈利浑身冰凉，在他的触碰下颤抖着。西弗勒斯把他拉到腿上，手臂环绕着他。</p><p>“波特，”他贴着哈利的耳边说。“跟着我呼吸。 呼吸。呼吸。吸气。”他猛烈地吸了口气，让自己放慢节奏，深呼吸。冷静，他对自己说。冷静。“呼气。”他呼出一口气。慢一些，慢一些。冷静。放轻松。</p><p>他又反复做了几遍。哈利没有反应，只是仍像个布娃娃一样待在他的怀抱里。假如不是看到他还在颤抖，他差点以为他死了。这都是我干的好事。我让他对我毫无保留，又让他们发现这样的他。</p><p>“波特，醒醒。我在这。跟我呼吸。 吸气，”一，二，三，“呼气，”一，二，三，四，五，“吸气，”一，二，三，“呼气，”一，二，三，四，五。</p><p>慢慢地，他感觉到波特的呼吸逐渐跟上了他的节奏。在西弗勒斯的手下，他的胸腔及时地扩张和收缩。</p><p>“做得好，”他喃喃道。“非常好。吸气...。”他记着数。 “呼气...。”他把一只手放到哈利的脑后，他的头发已经被浸湿了。“很好，波特。呼吸。呼吸。” 他仍在颤抖着，在他的掌下，男孩的呼吸逐渐平稳，但当他哭起来的时候，呼吸又乱了。</p><p>“嘘，”西弗勒斯抚摸着他的湿发，说。 “没事了。你安全了。”</p><p>他的手攀上西弗勒斯的背，把脸埋入他的胸膛中。 他是如此脆弱，看起来就像一尊玻璃塑像，他的肩胛骨轮廓尖锐，脊梁骨的凸起十分明显。他一直都这么消瘦吗？ 他吃东西吗？本该照顾他的人呢？</p><p>就在那时，西弗勒斯听到卧室里传来一阵脚步声。随后，莫丽·韦斯莱就出现在了浴室门口。看到他们时，她完全僵住了。</p><p>西弗勒斯拼命打手势让她离开。</p><p>“他们——想——想要——把我——带走，” 哈利埋在西弗勒斯的衣服中，抽噎着说，声音破碎而沉闷。</p><p>“不，”他对上莫丽的眼神，沉声回道。 “没人会带走你。 你很安全，我向你保证。有我在。 呼吸。”他又开始了计数，仍然没有移开直视着莫丽的眼光。 “吸气，”一，二，三，四，“呼气，”一，二，三，四，五，六。“吸气，”一，二，三，四，“呼气，”一，二，三，四，五，六。哈利艰难地跟上他的节奏，不过渐渐地，他的呼吸再一次平稳了下来。</p><p>莫丽盯着他们，眉毛皱了起来。西弗勒斯朝门口瞥了一眼，这一次，她离开了。</p><p>他在浴室的地板上陪哈利待了很久。最后，当男孩终于开始放松下来，他才敢把他带出浴室。“让我把你带回床上，”他说。 哈利抵着西弗勒斯的胸口摇了摇头。“波特。 我要把你放到床上。你在发冷。听话。”</p><p>这次他没有摇头。西弗勒斯收紧手臂，带着裹在毛巾里的哈利小心地站起身来。 他设法把他拖出浴室，来到床边，任由湿透的毛巾掉落在地板上，推着他缓缓地躺到床上。像昨晚他曾做过的一样，他把男孩垂在床边的脚放到床上，然后用毯子盖在他身上。他探向他的额头。冰凉而湿润。波特的手从被单底下滑出，碰上了他的手。</p><p>“别，”他说。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯开口。“我得回到楼下去。”</p><p>“他们不会让你再回来的。”</p><p>“不。校长在呢。他会解决的。”</p><p>“他们会带走你。”</p><p>“要真是这样，那无论发生什么，”西弗勒斯回答。“我都会再次找到你的。”哈利把脸埋入西弗勒斯的掌心。“我向你保证。”</p><p>“好吧，”哈利应答。他垂下了眼皮。“先生。”</p><p>“睡吧。等你醒来就会见到我了。”</p><p>他睡了过去。</p><p>西弗勒斯拽过剩余的毯子盖在他身上，然后拉起窗帘遮住了阳光。希望他能睡上一会。睡上整整一天就好了。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯没心思更衣，而是穿着那件被哈利的淋浴水和眼泪浸湿的衣服回到了厨房。现在，让他们指控我吧，他想。</p><p>阿不思，亚瑟，莫丽，和莱姆斯都坐在桌旁，等待着他。</p><p>“他睡着了，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“好，”阿不思应答。莱姆斯嫌恶地哼了一声。</p><p>“怎么？”西弗勒斯转向他，质问道。“究竟是什么惹怒了你？莫不是嫉妒了吧。还是你想接过这个重担——让我们的救世主重回正轨，是吗？”</p><p>莱姆斯锐利的目光射向阿不思，他抬了抬手。</p><p>“莱姆斯，请，坐下。”他坐下了。校长转向西弗勒斯，他仍然站在门边。“西弗勒斯。” 他也坐了下来。“莫丽告诉我，她去找你们查看情况的时候，哈利正处于某种痛苦之中，”他开口。</p><p>“他恐慌症发作了，”西弗勒斯纠正他，声音中透着一丝冷意。</p><p>“那确实很痛苦，”阿不思同意。“他说了什么吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我很确定莫丽已经告诉你了。他回应我的第一句话，就是：‘他们要带走我。’” </p><p>“你让他对你产生了极大的依赖性，”莱姆斯啐了口唾沫。</p><p>你说的没错。</p><p>“我没有。是他需要一个人。”西弗勒斯反驳。“你不可能做到两全其美。”</p><p>“什么意思？”</p><p>“你一边希望他是个天真无邪，纯洁无暇的孩子，同时又期望他能完全独立？从不需要任何人？独自一人？在重重风暴的袭击中孤军奋战？”</p><p>“他不是一个人，”莫丽插话。</p><p>“他有我们，”亚瑟附和道。“我们整个大家庭。”</p><p>“还有凤凰社的成员们，”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“他觉得孤单。这才是关键。”</p><p>“那究竟，你为他做了什么无可代替的事？”莱姆斯声音里里透着满满的厌恶。</p><p>“我？”他顿了顿，思索着。我让他入睡。“我允许他表现得脆弱。”</p><p>莱姆斯不屑的喷了喷气。“他不弱，”他说。</p><p>西弗勒斯的怒火开始燃烧。 他湿透的衣服慢慢变干了，让他想起波特还在楼上，浑身湿透，躺在他床上睡的正香。让他想起波特的颤抖和赤裸。想起他在厨房里摔碎杯子，泣不成声。他不愿保护自己。他想得到虐待和惩罚。</p><p>“你，你们所有人，”西弗勒斯激动地开口，手指扫过在场的每一个人。“你们回避他的痛苦。因为那让你们心烦意乱。你们要求他变得完美。变成一个完美的、珍贵的波特。你们对他百般索求，却连目睹他的悲痛、愤怒都无法忍受。你们。滚。远。点。”他深吸了一口气。“你们无法在黑暗中与他相伴。你们拒绝了他。”要是你们看到真实的他，肯定会吓得掉头就跑。</p><p>“怎么，你，斯内普，伟大的悲剧英雄？你就能给他他想要的吗？”莱姆斯恼羞成怒，大声争辩道。</p><p>“我能给他他需要的。”斯内普嘶声说。</p><p>“你以为你是唯一一个会痛苦的人，是吗？你以为只有你能理解他？“莱姆斯靠到了椅背上，浑身都显示着他的厌恶。</p><p>“并不是我理解他，你这个蠢蛋。是我愿意去体会。去倾听他的尖叫和哭喊，让他对我吼出来，侮辱我，痛击我，摔东西，去让他的需求——”他顿了顿。“他选择我并不是我的错。我曾试图阻止他。”我告诉他不要。</p><p>“选择你，”莱姆斯重复。“你以为我会相信是他主动找你的？”</p><p>“找了好几周。在午夜的时候。两次，三次，是在早上。不管我躲到哪里，不管我如何努力地劝阻，他总是能找到我。”</p><p>“真要命，”莱姆斯说着，转向邓布利多。“校长，拜托。让我跟他谈谈。 让我转变他的心意——”</p><p>西弗勒斯猛地站起，把椅子撞得向后倒去。莱姆斯也同样站了起来，抽出了他的魔杖。莫丽倒抽了一口气。</p><p>“如果你让他的生活变得更艰难，我就剥了你的皮，”西弗勒斯怒吼着，把莱姆斯持着魔杖的手打到一边。“看着我的眼睛，你知道我说到做到。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多严厉地叫道。“坐下。”</p><p>“我更想站着，校长，”他没有移开直视狼人的目光，说道。</p><p>“坐，下。”他重复。西弗勒斯打量着他，坐了下来。“莱姆斯，请。”莱姆斯垂下手，最终，服从了命令。“先生们，”阿不思开口。“我理解你们的初衷都是为了哈利好。但请注意，”看到他们似乎都想开口，阿不思竖起他那变得焦黑的手指，“你们不能指望因为他而争吵能为他带来什么改善，”</p><p>“我没在——争吵——“莱姆斯开口。</p><p>“我是在试图保护——”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“安静。”</p><p>他们闭上了嘴。 西弗勒斯和莱姆斯都不服气地向后靠在椅子上。亚瑟和莫丽的手握在一起。</p><p>“我们都关心哈利，” 他继续说。“我们都想保护他。他刚遭受了一场沉重的打击，十分沉重的打击。我们每个人都认为自己最了解他，但只有哈利自己知道，什么对他最有帮助。”他顿了顿。“我们必须让他来选择。”</p><p>“所以，怎么着，”莱姆斯嘲弄道。“我们要把他叫下来吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯向桌面狠狠砸了一拳。“他现在是在被审判吗？”</p><p>“不，” 莱姆斯冷声回道。“是你在。”</p><p>“那么，把我关进地牢去吧，”西弗勒斯说。“我为他杀过人，而且绝对还有下一次。”</p><p>“你真是不可理喻，”莱姆斯说。</p><p>“你没看到他，莱姆斯，”莫丽突然说道。“你没看到他。他整个人都......”她的声音渐渐弱了下去。</p><p>“崩溃了，”西弗勒斯替她完成了这句话，然后迎上她的目光。</p><p>“西弗勒斯承诺过，”莫丽看向卢平，说道。“要保护他。不让任何人带走他。 他当时歇斯底里。”她的声音已经不稳。“我从没见过他这个样子。 是西弗勒斯让他冷静了下来。”她看向她的丈夫。“难道你们不觉得他已经失去得够多了吗？“亚瑟用手环住她的肩膀。莱姆斯的眼神从阿不思游移到韦斯莱夫妇身上，然后又看回西弗勒斯。</p><p>“我想声明，我不支持这个，”他说。</p><p>“记下了，”西弗勒斯回应。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多劝告道。斯内普站了起来。</p><p>“如果不打算处决我的话，”他开口，“可以让我离开了吗？我更愿意监视着波特，考虑到他正无意识地睡在我天杀的床上。”</p><p>莱姆斯也站了起来，亚瑟也是，抓住他的手，似乎要把他拉回来。</p><p>“这个暑假结束之后他怎么办？如果他如此依赖你，等他回学校后怎么办？你那些话听起来像他离开你就会死一样。难道我们就看着他崩溃吗？ 难道我们要把他送进圣芒戈吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯挑起一边眉毛，看向邓布利多。阿不思对他微微点了点头。“既然现在你已经插手了，那或许校长会把你考虑到其中，”他说着，转向韦斯莱太太。“有什么食物能让我带上楼吗？等他醒来就能吃了。”</p><p>莫丽立刻站了起来，开始在橱柜里翻找着。莱姆斯直直地盯着邓布利多。</p><p>“或许我们应该到藏书室去，”阿不思从餐桌旁站起来，对他说道。等他们离开了厨房，西弗勒斯才转过身。当西弗勒斯和莫丽往一个托盘盛上三明治，小曲奇和茶时，他听到屋子中的某处传来莱姆斯高昂的声音。莫丽被吓了一跳，然后加快了手中的动作。</p><p>***</p><p>当西弗勒斯端着餐盘回到房间时，哈利还在呼呼大睡。他已经翻到了床的另外半边，避开他留下的那摊湿痕，蜷缩成了一团。西弗勒斯变出一个托盘架，把餐盘放在上面。他用飞来咒招来一张椅子，放在床边。然后回到浴室，换上干净的衣服。等他出来的时候，男孩已经醒了。毯子里露出一只绿色的眼睛。</p><p>“早安，再一次，”西弗勒斯说着，坐在了椅子上。</p><p>“我光着身子，”哈利说。</p><p>“没错，你光着。你记得发生什么了吗？”</p><p>“卢平教授在这发现了我，”他说道，没有把头往回缩。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“他朝你大吼。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“然后我...洗了个澡。”</p><p>“没错。”</p><p>“再然后...我不知道，感觉很不舒服。别的我就想不起来了。”</p><p>“你的恐慌症发作了。我把你拉出淋浴的时候，水都已经冷了。”</p><p>“我没法想象你看到我裸体的样子。”</p><p>西弗勒斯卷起嘴唇。“我没仔细看。”他指了指餐盘。“韦斯莱夫人为你准备了一些吃的。”哈利似乎又往被子底下缩了一些。</p><p>“罗恩也在那吗？”他问。</p><p>“一开始是。校长来了以后，他们就把他支开了。“</p><p>哈利用毯子把自己裹得严严实实。</p><p>“噢，老天，”他发出一声闷闷的呻吟。“你为什么要这么干？”</p><p>“抱歉，波特？如果你想指控我的好心，请你把头露出来。”哈利烦躁地翻来翻去，像一只快要破茧的蛹，发出沮丧的呻吟。最后，他探出头来。</p><p>“你为什么要这么干？”他又问。</p><p>“干什么？给你带午饭？难道你不饿？”西弗勒斯内心抽搐了一下。真是个无理取闹的小混蛋。哈利坐了起来，把毯子像斗篷一样披在身上。</p><p>“你为什么要让卢平看到我在这？你存心的。你根本没打算阻止他，就直接让他进来了。你让我暴露了。”</p><p>敏锐的小混蛋。</p><p>西弗勒斯低头看着手。“我当时...以为他会打我，”他说，然后停顿了许久。</p><p>“你觉得这是你的罪过吗？”</p><p>简直不能更有罪了。西弗勒斯没有回答他，只是掀开食物的顶盖，哈利往床边蹿了些，任由毯子滑落在他腰间。西弗勒斯努力不去看他。</p><p>“我还以为他要打你。”</p><p>“差点。”</p><p>“他该死的以为自己在干什么？维护我的名誉吗？”他不屑道。“因为他是我的护卫？去年也没见他派上用场。”</p><p>“楼下的情况更糟。他说了句什么话来着？ 啊，‘我会把你埋了，’我想。”</p><p>“老天。也许你还如愿以偿了。你给我带了什么？“他看向食物。</p><p>现在他的注意已经转移到餐盘上了，西弗勒斯控制不住地看向他，就看一小会。他赤裸的胸膛，暴露在毯子上方。他雪白的皮肤和锁骨。他的肚脐眼，以及下面那一小撮薄薄的黑色毛发。他又看回哈利的眼睛，发现它们正盯着他。</p><p>“我能给你拿些衣服吗，波特？”他问道。哈利低头看了看自己。</p><p>“为什么，我干扰到你了吗？”他朝斯内普露出一个胜利的微笑。</p><p>“很高兴你感觉好多了，”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地回敬道。“一定是洗澡时歇斯底里的崩溃让你得以恢复到平时令人讨厌的傲慢态度。”</p><p>“您过奖了，教授。”他拿起一片三明治，盯着它。“介意我掉些面包屑在你的床上吗？”</p><p>“面包屑倒也不会比你更糟。”</p><p>斯内普倒了两杯茶。</p><p>进食的时候，他们没有说话。 西弗勒斯高兴地看到哈利似乎胃口不错，毫不费力地就啃完了半个三明治。他自己还处于肾上腺素飙升的状态，吃不下太多，就把多余的食物留给了男孩。看着波特吃东西的时候，他开始注意到波特身上一些他以前从没有机会注意到的细节。一眼看去毫无瑕疵的皮肤其实在细看下一点也不完美。</p><p>“我能问你个问题吗，波特？“他问道。</p><p>“嗯？”哈利嘴里塞满了面包，回应道。</p><p>“你从哪弄的这些伤疤？”</p><p>哈利吞咽了一口。“哪些伤疤？这些？”他抬起右手的手背。那不是西弗勒斯想问的，不过他还是拉过波特的手，打量着。</p><p>“我不能说谎，”西弗勒斯念出。“梅林，这是谁干的？”</p><p>“乌姆里奇，”哈利回答。“在她的留堂中弄的。有只令人毛骨悚然的邪恶羽毛笔，以书写者的鲜血为墨。“他收回手，看了看它。“它们过了很久才自己愈合。”</p><p>“她还...让你一直抄写...直到...”</p><p>“直到它不再消褪。没错。”他又咬了一口。西弗勒斯凝视着他。</p><p>“这不是正常的惩罚手段，”他缓缓说。“你没告诉任何人？”</p><p>“赫敏和罗恩知道。”</p><p>“没别人了？为什么？”</p><p>“我不知道，我猜是因为我想亲自对付她吧。”</p><p>西弗勒斯曾以为阿不思的保护已经足够周全了。阿不思本该保护他的。可是却没人注意到这个。没有人照料他。在没有保护的情况下，他能大摇大摆地活这么久真是个奇迹。要是西弗勒斯知道的话——他会怎么做呢？如果校长知情，至少他能阻止这件事再次发生。</p><p>“多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇是个讨人嫌的癞蛤蟆，”他唾弃道。哈利抬头看着他，呆住了。</p><p>“什么？ 我是说，没错，她是，不过还好啦。它现在已经不疼了。“</p><p>波特关于‘好’与‘不好’的扭曲观点真令人担忧。然后一个不快的念头又出现在他脑海中：如果哈利·波特想保守秘密的话，他绝对能做得到。</p><p>“那这个呢？”西弗勒斯指着他的上臂问道，那里横着一道淡淡的伤疤，约有四英尺长，从上至下逐渐变窄。</p><p>“蛇怪咬的,”他说。“我差点死了。是福克斯救了我。”</p><p>西弗勒斯当然略有耳闻。但他从没有看过这个痕迹。</p><p>“那个呢？”他指着他前臂的一道细长伤疤。它仍然红肿着。哈利抬手摸了摸。</p><p>“虫尾巴割伤了我。 用我的血来复活伏地魔。”他眨了眨眼。“差点弄死我。”</p><p>“当然。”这个他也听说了。两方都有传来消息。在场的食死徒遭受了奇耻大辱。他听说波特拒绝鞠躬。拒绝乞求。想要直面战斗，直面死亡。他思索着要不要把这些都告诉男孩。为什么不呢？如今，在他做了那些事以后，也没什么好遮掩的了。</p><p>“我从我的食死徒同伴口中听说了那晚的情况。居然给你跑掉了，真替他们羞耻。”</p><p>哈利大笑。</p><p>“好极了！”他说。“那真的无比怪异又令人作呕。但你当时不在，对吗？”</p><p>“嗯。我在霍格沃茨。等候命令。”</p><p>“你因为没有出席受到惩罚了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>哈利似乎还想问些什么，但就在这时，一阵轻轻的敲门声响起。他猛地把毯子拉回胸上，差点掀翻了托盘。“现在我想穿衣服了，”他小声说。西弗勒斯用飞来咒唤来自己的袍子，扔给他，站了起来。哈利一把抓过，慌慌忙忙地钻进了浴室。</p><p>门外是阿不思。</p><p>“莱姆斯冷静下来了吗？”西弗勒斯问道。邓布利多看起来有些伤心。</p><p>“他对我很生气，”他说。“哈利呢？”</p><p>“他在浴室，”西弗勒斯回答着，侧过身，让阿不思进了房间。“他刚吃过。”阿不思打量着剩余的食物和茶水。</p><p>“很好。”他说。“或许你能告诉哈利，现在出来很安全。”</p><p>“我想他能听见，”西弗勒斯回答。浴室门打开了一个小缝，缝隙中露出哈利的眼睛。</p><p>“嗨，邓布利多教授，”他说。“我没有干净的衣服了，只能借他的。”</p><p>“没关系，哈利，”邓布利多说着，举起一沓衣服。“我帮你带了一些。 出来吧。”</p><p>他把门完全打开了。西弗勒斯的长袍完全把他淹没了。他拖着它走向校长，接过了衣服。 西弗勒斯垂下眼看着地板，抑制住一股令人震惊的强烈占有欲。哈利提着过大的长袍，回到了浴室里。等他出来的时候，已经换上了T恤，还有一条松松垮垮挂在腰间的牛仔裤。 他走回床边，坐在床缘上，低头盯着自己的手。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”他只是说。</p><p>邓布利多坐在西弗勒斯的椅子里，让他尴尬地站在衣柜旁。</p><p>“你不需要说抱歉，哈利。你没做错任何事。是我们，大人们有义务保护你，但却失职了。”他越过眼镜看向西弗勒斯。“能让我和哈利单独待一会吗，西弗勒斯？”</p><p>不可以。</p><p>“当然了，校长。”他看向哈利，哈利也看着他，脸上的表情和西弗勒斯建议他下楼去厨房时一模一样。</p><p>“没事的，波特，”他说。“我就在藏书室”</p><p>男孩于是点了点头，又低头看着手。西弗勒斯不得不强迫自己离开，他也确实这么做了。门在他身后关了起来。</p><p>***</p><p>“我不想惹麻烦的，”哈利说。</p><p>“你没有惹麻烦。”</p><p>“我以为他们要杀了彼此。”</p><p>阿不思温和地笑了。“情绪能如此轻易地让我们退化成原始人，多么有趣。你会觉得我们甚至不是巫师。 要不要再来一杯？”他指了指茶壶。</p><p>“嗯，好的。”阿不思把茶壶添满，然后又给自己添了一杯。他凭空变出了一个茶杯。“我有麻烦了吗？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“那斯内普呢？”</p><p>“斯内普教授，”邓布利多纠正他。“他也没有，我想。这场小意外过去后，一切都会恢复正常。”</p><p>“好吧，”哈利回答，双手捧着新添的茶，盯着他。</p><p>“我有些问题得问你，希望你能理解，哈利。”</p><p>“我理解。”</p><p>“斯内普教授有强迫你做过任何违背你意愿的事吗？”</p><p>哈利皱起了眉毛。这是一个极具针对性的问题。</p><p>“有一次他压着我喝水，而我不愿意，”他说。邓布利多笑了。</p><p>“还有别的吗？”</p><p>哈利想到斯内普掐着他的下巴，说，‘张开。’但他不想服从，真的。</p><p>“还有刚刚他让我离开被窝吃东西。而我只想待在被窝里。”</p><p>“那斯内普教授对你有什么不当的行为吗？或者要求你行为不当？”他搭起手指。</p><p>“给我无梦酣睡剂，算行为不当吗？如果算的话，是的，他有。”</p><p>他想到斯内普的脚踩在他的胸膛上。想到斯内普的手捂住他的嘴，掐断他的空气。‘叫我停下，’他说。</p><p>“没有别的了吗？”</p><p>他想到斯内普发出的声音。就在快结束的时候。</p><p>“没有，没别的了，”他回答。邓布利多盯着他看了良久。</p><p>***</p><p>他的房间以外，整座屋子静悄悄的。西弗勒斯猜测人们都已经离开了。希望他们已经散去了。他想趁阿不思和波特谈话的时候，用大量稀有的黑魔法藏书来分散自己的注意力。一部分的他又想找到卢平，继续他们的争执。让争执升级。变成打架。一部分的他更愿意保持低调，等完全精神清明后再回到楼上。一部分的他想拼命逃离这一团乱麻——重置掉过去的几个星期，让生活回归正轨。让事情回到以前的样子。然而，最终，他做出了选择。</p><p>当斯内普走进藏书室时，发现卢平正坐在一张奢华的扶手椅上，脸埋在手中。他僵住了，但狼人听到了他进来的声音，转过了头。</p><p>“斯内普，”他说着，站了起来。</p><p>西弗勒斯左右为难：</p><p>是跟他打一场？</p><p>还是转身离开这个鬼地方？</p><p>“我想我们杰出的校长没能平息你的怒火，”他说。那么，还是打一场吧。</p><p>“或许他信任你，但我不。”</p><p>“当我的狼毒药剂让得以你绅士地执教的时候，你倒是对我信任有加，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“我没在说我的事。”</p><p>“不是吗？”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“那么，究竟是什么让你如此自大？”</p><p>“你以为我会让你对我挚友的儿子为所欲为吗？在大半夜？在我知道你是什么样的人之后？我可不这么认为。”</p><p>“我是什么样的人？”</p><p>“一个变态。”</p><p>西弗勒斯轻轻啧了一声。“我还以为你能说些什么好话呢：一个狼人，却对别人非典型的欲望指指点点？真可悲。告诉我，你有对阿不思说，我是个变态吗？”</p><p>“是的。”他毫无悔意。</p><p>“让我猜猜，”西弗勒斯慢吞吞地说。“他似乎并不在乎我是个同性恋。或许是因为他早就知道了！真令人沮丧。”莱姆斯攥紧了拳头。继续。把你的怒火发泄在我身上。</p><p>“阿不思本该是哈利的保护者，”莱姆斯说，“如果他无法胜任，那就换我来。”他走到斯内普面前。“让他半夜去你的房间。”他又扭曲着嘴。“别想假装你对他不感兴趣。”</p><p>“我当然对他感兴趣，你这个不可思议的白痴，”西弗勒斯说。“这一切都是为了他！”他向房子四周指着。“你以为我会让他孤身一人？在我见过那样的他之后？不可能。”</p><p>“一个正直的人会直接去找校长。”一个好人，可我不是。</p><p>“我做了我能想到对这个男孩最好的。”</p><p>“对他最好的？他正好是你喜欢的型，斯内普。你别想糊弄我。”</p><p>“什么是我喜欢的型？”他恼火地翻了翻眼睛。“深色头发的？我喜欢深色头发的女人。”</p><p>现在莱姆斯所有的尖牙都露了出来。</p><p>“脆弱的，”他低吼着。“容易受你控制的人。”</p><p>他说得对。</p><p>“我感到被冒犯了。”</p><p>“不意外。”</p><p>“你知道吗，卢平，”西弗勒斯说着，往前迈了一步，“这场谈话让我觉得，或许你才是对男孩有兴趣的人。是我触及到你的禁区了吗？或许你是想在他需要的时候安慰他吧。不然我真想不到还有什么能让你如此生气。你又不是他的父亲。”</p><p>“真恶心，”莱姆斯的眼神在他的眼睛和手之间徘徊。准备出手了。那么，来吧。</p><p>“你甚至都不是他的教父，”西弗勒斯讥笑道。</p><p>卢平给了他一拳。</p><p>***</p><p>“很好。”邓布利多说。“现在还有最后一个问题。等学期开始后，你还希望找斯内普教授帮忙吗？还是你更愿意庞弗雷夫人来照顾你的需求？当然，如果你想维持目前的安排，还有一些后勤问题需要解决。”</p><p>“我实在不想造成太多麻烦，”哈利开口。</p><p>“一点也不麻烦，哈利。 我只是想了解你的偏好。”</p><p>“我更希望是斯内普教授，先生，”他于是说。“我不希望别人——”他们下方很远的地方突然传来一声巨响，打断了哈利。“那是什么？”他问。邓布利多环顾了一下。</p><p>“也许我该去瞧瞧我尊敬的教员们，”他说。</p><p>“卢平教授在哪？”哈利问。</p><p>“我把他留在了——”</p><p>“藏书室？”哈利一跃而起，问道。</p><p>“哈利，等等！”他冲出了卧室，没有理会身后阿不思的呼唤。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利飞快地转过拐角，在图书馆门前急刹住，猛地推开了门。他的魔杖远在他和罗恩的房间里，但他现在无比希望自己把它带在了身上。映入眼帘的第一件事物就是倾倒的扶手椅。然后他就看到斯内普和卢平在地板上厮打作一团。</p><p>“噢天哪！”他伸开双臂。“停下！”</p><p>他并不期望有什么用处。他甚至不期望他们能听到他的声音。然而，他完全没有想到的是，一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声响起，他们两人都被震开了。莱姆斯狠狠地撞上了书柜，冲击力几乎要让他窒息。西弗勒斯飞到了另一边的墙上。哈利屏住了呼吸，周围是死一般惊愕的寂静。</p><p>“这该死的是怎么回事？！”他大喊道，怒视着他们两人。斯内普往地上啐了口血沫。</p><p>“关于你的事，”他说。哈利朝他眨了眨眼，然后转头看向卢平。</p><p>“你有什么毛病？”他质问道。</p><p>“哈利，”莱姆斯开口，抓住身后的书架似乎想要站起来。</p><p>“别动，”哈利命令道。莱姆斯又向后靠在书堆上。“就——他妈的——待在那别动。”莱姆斯十分震惊地瞪着他，眼睛睁的大大的，没有再动作。哈利感觉浑身发烫。一股热流从脚底一直窜到指尖。</p><p>阿不思在最后一个拐角停了下来，一寸寸地打量着他面前的景象。西弗勒斯，靠坐在墙边，他的鼻子明显断掉了，正淌着鲜血，莱姆斯倚着书架，嘴角破了，一只眼睛已经有些肿起，而哈利，双臂展开，站在他们之间。</p><p>“邓布利多教授，”哈利说着，并没有看向他，“你能帮他们俩止血吗？”他指着西弗勒斯，视线却聚焦在莱姆斯身上。邓布利多带着不属于他这个年龄的优雅在西弗勒斯身边蹲下。</p><p>“老天，我的孩子，”他说。“瞧瞧你。愈合如初！”</p><p>西弗勒斯痛苦地哼哼着，他的鼻子开始复位，阿不思则开始清理掉他脸上残留的血迹。</p><p>“你到底有什么问题，”哈利指着躺在地板上的莱姆斯，再一次质问道。他的头开始疼痛。“你打算干什么？”</p><p>“哈利，拜托，”他再度开口，“我在试着保护你。”</p><p>“保护我什么？我不是你们争吵的玩具。你也不是我父亲。更不是我的所有者。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思。”</p><p>“看看你做了什么！想为了我而打架吗？想搞出一团混乱吗？如果你因为我想找个人来出气，那就去找他妈的伏地魔吧。“</p><p>“我——”</p><p>“我不想再听你说话了，”哈利打断了他。“离开这。”</p><p>“阿不思，”莱姆斯开始求援。邓布利多打量着他。</p><p>“你需要一些医疗照顾吗？”他问。莱姆斯无言了。“那么我想你最好还是先离开几天。让自己的头脑清醒些。”</p><p>“阿不思，求你了。”</p><p>“莱姆斯。我知道你很心烦意乱。即便这样，我也以为你会表现得更好些。现在，离开吧。我们可以过几天再讨论这个。“</p><p>莱姆斯慢慢站起身来。</p><p>“哈利，”他再度开口。“我只是想为你做到最好。”</p><p>“所以这就是你想到的主意？”</p><p>“我没想到会变成这样。西里斯离开后，我以为我能——我想照顾好你。“哈利的表情更僵硬了。</p><p>“你是个好老师，卢平教授，”他说。“但我对你并没有那么熟悉。”他转过了身，</p><p>莱姆斯点点头，并没有面向着任何一个人。他佝偻着肩膀，走了出去，正好经过地上的西弗勒斯和阿不思，出了门。当他在楼下大堂幻影移形离开时，哈利突然感到一阵虚弱，然后他的腿突然软了。</p><p>“我以为你不会用无杖魔法，”西弗勒斯说着，重新站了起来。他把手递给校长，拉着他也站了起来。</p><p>“什么无杖魔法？”阿不思问。</p><p>“波特把我们分开了。强制性地。”他们走到他的身边。</p><p>“没用你的魔杖？”</p><p>哈利虚弱地点了点头。“我感觉不太好，”他说。</p><p>“好了，波特。振作点，”西弗勒斯抓住他的上臂，阿不思则把沙发扶正。他们让他坐了上去。</p><p>“他施了什么咒？”阿不思追问。</p><p>“他什么咒也没施。他只是喊了一声，‘停下，’”西弗勒斯指着地板中间焦黑的痕迹，回答道。“你看到我们的下场了。”</p><p>“没有用魔杖？也没有念咒语？”</p><p>“都没有。”</p><p>“这是什么不好的事吗？”哈利问。他感觉头疼的要裂开了，于是把脸埋进了手掌中。“噢，天，我的头。”</p><p>“通常这样的魔法需要经过训练以确保能安全地施展，”阿不思回答他。“让我看看你的情况。”他把哈利的头从他手中拉开，看着他的眼底。他扶着他的头左右转了转。哈利不知道他在检查着什么。</p><p>“没有流血，”西弗勒斯说。“他还好吗？”</p><p>“没有流血，”阿不思同意。“你的视线如何？”</p><p>“明亮，”哈利说。“这里非常明亮”不是的。实际上，藏书馆相当昏暗。</p><p>“有重影吗？”</p><p>“没有。我头疼。”阿不思扶着他的头躺了回去，用手合上他的眼睛。</p><p>“你有什么现成的治疗魔药储备吗，西弗勒斯？”他问。</p><p>“有，”西弗勒斯暗自盘算着他的魔药储备清单，回答道。“镇静剂呢，也有吗？”</p><p>“请帮我拿一些来，”阿不思继续说。就在这时，哈利抬起了头。</p><p>“噢，”他说着，看向自己发红的手指。“事实上，我想我在流血。”他抬眼看着西弗勒斯。“我怎么会把自己弄得流血的？”一行血泪滑过他的脸颊。他怪异地眨了眨眼。他的眼睛跳动着，面前似乎出现了很多人，而不只是两个。“噢，”他又叫道。“发生什么了？”</p><p>阿不思和西弗勒斯都低头看着他，然后又看向对方。</p><p>“我去拿东西，”西弗勒斯说。哈利抓住他的手。</p><p>“发生什么了？”他再一次问道。</p><p>“我们要带你去霍格沃茨，”斯内普说。“都听校长的。”</p><p>哈利没有松开他。另一股鲜血涌了出来，从他的眼角流下，直淌到他的鼻尖。</p><p>“我们到那儿见，”西弗勒斯告诉他。</p><p>“向我保证，”哈利说。</p><p>“我保证。”</p><p>哈利松开了西弗勒斯，抓住邓布利多递过的手臂。他站了起来。</p><p>眼前的一切都黑暗了下来。</p><p>***</p><p>莫丽和罗纳德·韦斯莱就站在藏书室门外。</p><p>“怎么了？”罗恩问他。</p><p>“莱姆斯什么也没说就离开了，”莫丽说。</p><p>“让开，”西弗勒斯命令道，把他们推开。“波特生病了。 我要去拿他的东西。”</p><p>“你要带他走？”莫丽在他身后叫道。</p><p>“等等，我能帮上忙！”罗恩大喊着。</p><p>“阿不思跟他在一起，无需韦斯莱先生的帮助。”罗恩跑着跟上了他。</p><p>“你知道哪些是他的东西吗？！”</p><p>西弗勒斯猛地停住脚步，看向了他。</p><p>“好吧，”他说。“那跟我来吧。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 霍格沃茨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>满眼都是白色。一片模糊的白色。</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼，但没有什么变化。他想说话，但是喉咙太干了，只能发出一声微弱的咳嗽。不过，应该还是有人听到了。</p><p>他床周的围帘被拉开，那声音是如此熟悉，让他在庞弗雷夫人开口前就认出了她。他在霍格沃茨的医疗翼里。有那么一会儿，他还怀疑自己是不是又从扫帚上掉下来了，然后最近发生的事故才涌回他的脑海之中。</p><p>“他醒了！”庞弗雷夫人叫道，“校长！”</p><p>哈利挣扎着坐起来，但医疗翼的护士长把他按了回去。</p><p>“躺着，波特先生。校长！”</p><p>一个邓布利多模样的模糊身影出现了。</p><p>“早上好，哈利，”他亲切地说。“你感觉怎么样？”</p><p>“很渴，”哈利干咳着回应，又问，“我的眼镜呢？”</p><p>“波比，如果你不介意的话，”邓布利多转过头说。当庞弗雷夫人忙着给他倒水时，阿不思拿出哈利的眼镜，把它架到了哈利的鼻子上。周围的景象一下清晰起来。庞弗雷夫人变出一根细长的吸管。即使是转头去够吸管，也让他头疼不已。但凉水让他的灼痛的喉咙舒服了不少。</p><p>“好点了吗？”哈利喝完那杯水，邓布利多马上问道。</p><p>“斯内普在哪？”他问。校长给了他一个小小的微笑。</p><p>“如果他能听我的话，那他现在应该在睡觉——所以他更可能正在附近某处潜伏着。”</p><p>“我昏迷了多久？”</p><p>然后是西弗勒斯的声音回答了他。</p><p>“71个小时，”魔药教授在门边说道。哈利转过头看着他。</p><p>“你一直在计时吗？”他问。西弗勒斯没有回答他，只是走了过来，站在校长身旁。他看起来像往常一样苍白，漆黑的眼睛下是青色的阴影。</p><p>“你感觉如何？”他问。好一个问题。</p><p>“很糟。我干了什么？”他又试图坐起来，这一次是西弗勒斯的手按着他的胸膛让他躺了回去。</p><p>“别动，”他说。</p><p>哈利看向邓布利多。</p><p>“你施了一个非常强大的无杖魔法，”他说。“威力无比，远超普通巫师所能。要是早知道你有这样的能力，我就会教你如何安全地使用它了。”他眨了眨眼。“居然低估了你施展魔法的潜力，我真愚蠢。”</p><p>“所以，这是怎么一回事？我的魔法伤了我自己？”</p><p>“更像是它从你体内一下子全涌出来。在你虚弱的时候——”</p><p>“你差点死了，”西弗勒斯接过话头。“在这种种因素的累加之下。”阿不思对他皱起了眉，但哈利挤出了一个小小的微笑。</p><p>“我有留下什么伤疤吗？”他问。</p><p>“没有新伤，”西弗勒斯回答。</p><p>“太糟了。”</p><p>阿不思来回看着他们俩。“你发掘出的这口意想不到的魔法之井——是种罕见的天赋。等你完全好起来，斯内普教授就会开始训练你如何安全地使用它。“</p><p>“你很快就会造成严重的破坏，”西弗勒斯附和道。“像你以前做的那样。”哈利闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“学期开始了吗？”他小声问。“别的同学来了吗？”</p><p>“没有，”西弗勒斯回答。</p><p>“十二天后开学，” 邓布利多说。“在那之前，你有足够的时间痊愈。修养。”</p><p>“你能进食吗？”</p><p>哈利摇了摇头。</p><p>“那继续睡吧。”</p><p>他几乎是立刻就睡着了。在他梦境的边缘隐约传来西弗勒斯的询问：</p><p>‘我们怎么就没想到？’</p><p>和，‘这是什么意思？’</p><p>然后他听到邓布利多回答的只言片语：</p><p>‘非凡的，’</p><p>‘独一无二的，’</p><p>‘无比珍贵的，’</p><p>又或者那是斯内普的声音？</p><p>***</p><p>哈利再次醒来时，周围一片混乱。</p><p>大堂里声音嘈杂。</p><p>这一次，他更清醒了一些。感觉更清楚，更警醒了。他在床头柜找到自己的眼镜，并把它戴上。</p><p>“我们只是想看看他！”</p><p>是韦斯莱夫人的声音。</p><p>他坐了起来，没有人阻止他。他的头好一阵发晕，但深呼吸几次后，头脑再次清醒了，于是他向后靠在了床板上。他第一次感觉到自己的手有些异常，就低头看向它们。他的指尖泛着粉红，十分柔软，皮肤就像新长出来的一样。他是烧到自己了吗？</p><p>“他在休息，”斯内普说。“晚点再来吧。”</p><p>“求你了，斯内普，让我们看看他就好。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯说得对。”这是庞弗雷夫人的声音。“他需要休息。”</p><p>“嘿，”哈利清了清嗓子。“我醒了。”</p><p>一阵沉默过后，</p><p>床帘被拉开了。</p><p>“哈利！”</p><p>外面不只有韦斯莱夫人。韦斯莱先生，罗恩和赫敏也在。看着这些熟悉的面孔，立刻让他后悔开口了。他还没准备好。他做不到。他看向斯内普，撞上他的眼神，内心的恐慌一下浮现在了脸上，斯内普伸出双臂挡住了门口。</p><p>“一次一个人，也许可以，”他说。“他才刚醒。”他看回哈利，挑起一边眉毛。“你的朋友？”他不悦地问道。</p><p>哈利对他虚弱地笑了笑。“嗨罗恩，嗨赫敏，”他打着招呼，西弗勒斯把他们放了进来。赫敏冲在前面，看起来像是要给他一个拥抱。万幸的是，她控制住了自己，只是在他的床缘落座。罗恩紧随其后，站在她身边，一只手搭在她的背上。</p><p>“感觉怎么样？”她问。</p><p>“每个人都这么问我，”哈利朝她微笑了一下，回答道。“还记得我从百米高空头朝地跌落扫帚那次吗？”</p><p>“校长告诉我们，你施了一个威力无比的无杖魔法！这是真的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，但那算不上是个魔咒，那只是，魔法从我身体内涌出来了，”他说。</p><p>“只凭意念！哇哦，哈利，那应该真的很危险！“</p><p>“你听起来有种嫉妒的感觉，”他笑了。</p><p>“邓布利多说它毁了你的脑子，”罗恩接过话头。</p><p>“他不是这么说的！”赫敏插嘴道。</p><p>“他说那就是你昏睡了这么久的原因。让大脑可以自我修复什么的，”罗恩补充。</p><p>“怪不得事后我的头这么痛。”</p><p>“这就是为什么巫师们发明了魔杖，你知道吧，”赫敏开口道。“我读过这个。要是巫师们只用手作为施咒的媒介，无异于自杀。”</p><p>“这烧伤了我，我想。”他展示着他的手。赫敏拉过一只，端详着他那粉嫩发亮的手指。</p><p>“噢，哇哦，”她惊叹着。“我还读到，无杖魔法会导致视力失常，产生幻觉，还会让鼻子和耳朵流血！”</p><p>“还有眼睛，”斯内普在他们身后插话。把赫敏吓了一跳。</p><p>“你遇到了这种情况？”罗恩问他。哈利看着斯内普。</p><p>“我不太记得这一部分了，”他说。</p><p>“那也太危险了！”赫敏捂着头，尖叫道。“你可能会死的！幸好邓布利多教授和斯内普教授都在场。你当时到底想干嘛？”</p><p>“我当时真的很生气。”他顿了顿。“我其实没有试图做任何事。我甚至都没有用魔咒，就像我刚说的。可是这就，不知怎的，发生了。”</p><p>“我小的时候也经常会发生这种事，”罗恩说着。“弗莱德和乔治找我的茬，然后‘哐啷’一声！碟子就爆开了。”</p><p>“对，”哈利说。“我也有过类似的经历。不知道为什么它现在才对我造成伤害。”</p><p>“Well，你现在更强大了，不是吗?你是一个真正的巫师了，不再只是个小孩了。 让所有魔法一瞬间爆发对你不会有好处。”</p><p>“嗯，我也觉得。” 他看回斯内普和韦斯莱夫妇。韦斯莱太太正在流着泪。“嗨，韦斯莱夫人，”他说。“很抱歉吓到你了。”</p><p>“不，亲爱的哈利，”她抽泣着。“我只是很高兴你一切都好。”</p><p>哈利看向斯内普。“我想我可以吃些东西，”他说。“你觉得呢？”</p><p>西弗勒斯冷静地点了点头。“我会帮你从厨房叫些。”</p><p>“我们可以陪你坐一会吗，哈利？”赫敏问道。然后，似乎是意识到决定权在斯内普手中，又看向了他。“可以吗，斯内普教授？”</p><p>他等哈利点了点头，才同意了。</p><p>“好吧，”他说。“莫丽，亚瑟，走吧？”</p><p>他们跟着他离开了，让三人组单独待着。</p><p>他一边吃东西，罗恩和赫敏一边对他说个不停。罗恩吃掉了大部分食物，这对哈利来说很好。因为当食物真正摆在他面前时，他才发现自己并不是很有胃口。赫敏谈论着她夏天的琐事，关于她如何思念他，关于她听到他的消息时如何吓了个半死。她还谈到无杖魔法，以及自己选择的NEWT课程。他们为他带来了OWL考试的成绩。哈利完全忘了这个，当成绩单真的到手上的时候，他发现自己远没有想象中那么忧虑。现在，这一切似乎都不再重要了。他们告诉他，去对角巷的时候会为他带来课本和补给。他们没有问到斯内普。一点也没问。罗恩似乎已经把哈利从床上失踪、斯内普和卢平对彼此怒吼的事完全忘到了脑后。感觉那就像是一百年前的事了。</p><p>西弗勒斯和罗恩的父母及时回到了医疗翼。哈利一吃饱就开始打哈欠，他现在希望赫敏和罗恩可以离开。能见到他们很好，但是他已经精疲力尽了。他想一个人待着。</p><p>“好了，你们俩，”他们刚走进房间，亚瑟就呼唤道。“该走了。”</p><p>“哈利需要休息，”莫丽补充道。</p><p>“需要让你乱成一团的大脑休息，”罗恩挤着眉毛，对他小声嘀咕。</p><p>“再说了，学期开始后，你们见他的机会多得数不清。”</p><p>“学期？” 哈利促声叫道。“还有几天开学？”</p><p>“十天。”</p><p>他又睡了两天。 真可怕。</p><p>他让自己保持清醒，直到斯内普送客回来。</p><p>“你该睡觉了，”斯内普告诫他。</p><p>“我已经睡了五天了。”</p><p>“你已经醒了三次。虽然每次只有一会儿。”</p><p>“我只记得我醒过一次。”</p><p>“你并不是每次都意识清醒。”</p><p>“你能陪我待一会吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯拉过一张椅子，坐在床边。他翘起了腿。“是什么让你烦心，波特，”他平淡地问道。</p><p>“这一切过去之后，我能恢复正常吗？”他轻声问道。</p><p>“你指的正常是？你从来没有一刻是正常的。”</p><p>“你知道我是什么意思。我的大脑，会完全好起来吗？”</p><p>“噢，是的，邓布利多向我保证过，你没有对自己造成永久性的伤害。学期开始的时候，你会及时恢复到原来的智力水平和学术素养。”</p><p>哈利哼了一声。“你真是个混蛋”</p><p>“我要在这待到你睡着吗？”</p><p>哈利躺了下来，转身面向他。他看着斯内普的膝盖，还有他搁在上面的手掌。“他们没有谈到你，”他说。 “他们什么也没问我。我还以为会受到...好一顿大喊。”</p><p>“一场危机就这样被下一场危机取代，多么令人惊讶。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>西弗勒斯摘掉他的眼镜，房间内的一切又退化成了模糊的轮廓。斯内普是白色房间里唯一黑暗的模糊。“为什么魔法部没有因为我在校外施魔法找上我？”他问。</p><p>“我不认为魔法部会把你的所作所为看作是一个未成年巫师施的魔法。或许，他们把你当成了一个魔法生物。反正不是一个十六岁男孩能做出的事。”</p><p>“我不是故意的。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>***</p><p>等哈利痊愈得足以离开医疗翼时，还有六天，霍格沃茨特快列车就要载着学生们到来了。他恢复得很快，只要一清醒，他就会被灌下无数瓶魔药和制剂。它们尝起来并不算糟，他也没问这些都是什么。</p><p>就在那时，邓布利多给他传来了消息，说他可以离开这儿，到地窖去养病。</p><p>“斯内普教授慷慨地同意在学期开始前由他来照看你。”老人眨了眨眼睛。“我已经擅自把你的行李带了下去。希望你不要介意。当然，你的猫头鹰，现在已经栖在猫头鹰棚屋了。</p><p>哈利大吃一惊。“我要待在他的房间里？”</p><p>不可能吧。</p><p>“我们已经为你准备了一个隔间，虽然是相邻的。斯内普教授就在旁边，以防你有什么后遗症发作，或是有其他的需要，不过你还是有隐私空间的。“</p><p>“噢，”哈利说。“好。不错。”</p><p>“当然，等学期开始，你就得回到自己的宿舍里，不过等到那时，我想我们也能找到个好办法来解决你的小问题了。据我所知，你很害怕。”</p><p>哈利抬头看着他。“谢谢你，”他说。“我现在可以离开了吗？”</p><p>“随时可以。”</p><p>***</p><p>当然了，哈利从没去过斯内普的住所。办公室倒确是去了很多次，但这不是他的办公室。他跟着邓布利多下至地窖深处，一路上经过了魔药教室和斯莱特林公共休息室的隐蔽入口，然后还在继续前进。向下，再向下。终于，他们在一条走廊的尽头停了下来。那是一扇单开门，门口被烛光照亮，头骨状的烛台上盘着一条嘶嘶作响的装饰蛇。</p><p>哈利想起了格里莫12号的水龙头，扑哧一笑。看到他的反应，邓布利多咯咯地笑了。“好了，哈利，你千万别嘲笑里面的装饰，否则该冒犯了斯内普教授的热情好客。”</p><p>“抱歉，”哈利笑着，调整着自己的表情，严肃地皱起了眉。“斯莱特林们，”他一本正经地说。</p><p>“确实。”</p><p>斯内普的住处与他设想的样子没有很大差别。黑色，绿色，还有银色。由石块和木头建构而成。有书堆、瓶瓶罐罐，和更多的书。但没有斯内普。这里还有一处壁炉，前面是一张大大的地毯，还有两把椅子。一边墙上有两扇门，另一边也有一扇。哈利疑惑地看向邓布利多。他指了指那扇单独的门。</p><p>哈利打开门，发现里面是个小房间。一张红色和金色装饰的单人床，他的箱子堆在脚边。哈利摸了摸被子。</p><p>“我敢说他喜欢这个，”他咕哝道。</p><p>此外还有一套木质的桌椅，一个五斗橱，以及一盏灯。这里甚至还有窗户，尽管玻璃被冻上了。哈利挑剔地看着它，知道他们正处于地底下。</p><p>“魔法窗户，”他说。</p><p>“是为了让光能照进来，”阿不思站在门口，回答道。</p><p>哈利看向他。“谢谢你，”他再次道谢。</p><p>“谢谢斯内普教授吧。是他准备的房间。”</p><p>“他什么时候回来？”</p><p>“噢，西弗勒斯是很难捉摸的。我猜他会在今天下午的某时回来。建议你不必拘束，哈利。如果你需要我，可以从壁炉到达我的办公室。扔一把飞路粉就好。”</p><p>哈利又一次感谢了校长，然后，房间里就只剩他一个人了。他脱去衣服，放在衣橱上。又拿出新书，把它们在桌子上摆放整齐。</p><p>然后他躺上床，想着。</p><p>从上一次斯内普和他单独相处到现在，仿佛已经过去了一千年。现在，他摸不准他会如何行事。也许他会像在医疗翼里那样，在护士长的眼皮子底下，表现出关心的样子。也许他会变得刻薄而冷漠，变回从前哈利讨厌的那副老样子。又或许他会嚣张跋扈，怒气冲冲，对哈利侵入他的生活感到愤怒（现在又侵占了他的房间），想要惩治他。也许他会充满占有欲。充满热情。他的情人，似乎又回到往常，在格里莫12号清晨的黑暗中的样子。哈利闭上了眼睛。他记得斯内普和卢平教授在地上滚作一团，在他面前野蛮地厮打着。记得他吐出一口血沫。记得在自己昏过去后，他脸上的表情。那种恐惧。</p><p>一切都有可能。</p><p>他一定睡过去了，因为等他恢复意识的时候，正有人在轻敲他房间的门。</p><p>“波特？”是斯内普。“吃晚饭了。”</p><p>他无力地从床上坐起。魔法窗户外天色已经暗了下来。梅林，他不能再这样睡下去了。他迷迷糊糊地起了床，打开门。西弗勒斯·斯内普站在那，浑身一副教授的装扮，在离开学还有六天的现在，其实完全没必要。</p><p>“抱歉，”哈利说。“我又睡着了。”</p><p>“意料之中。你还在恢复。”他指了指餐桌，桌上摆了两人份的食物。</p><p>哈利以为自己已经准备好面对一切了。怒火，漠视，关心，遗憾，憎恨，恐惧，热情。但他却没准备好面对现在这种的由衷的友善。他们吃饭的时候，斯内普和他进行了一次小小的交谈。他询问了哈利的感受，还有他对本赛季魁地奇赛的计划，以及对他房间的看法。他讨论了防御术、魔药，以及新的黑魔法防御术教材的优点。 哈利不知道该拿这个前所未有地有礼貌的斯内普怎么办。</p><p>这种状态持续了五天。西弗勒斯指导哈利在不使用魔杖的情况下施展了几个简单的魔咒。他学会如何仅用手指就漂浮起一只羽毛笔。他发现自己在此类魔法上真的有些天赋，尽管使用它还是会让他精疲力竭。邓布利多来查看过他几次，他给校长展示了他的学习成果，尽力在他面前表现得健康而开心。他学会让羽毛在空中盘旋，然后飞到斯内普伸出的手中。</p><p>“很好。”西弗勒斯温和地说，“好多了，”还有，“做得好。”</p><p>有好几次，他们一起用餐，一起在静默中阅读，坐在两个单独的椅子上，要是哈利睡着了，西弗勒斯就把他送回床上去。斯内普非常乐于助人。也很会鼓舞人心。这几乎让哈利发疯了。</p><p>他仍然精神不佳，无需魔药的帮助也能睡上一整晚。慢慢地，这几天过去之后，他小憩的频率和时间都有所下降，最后他终于一整天都没有陷入睡眠当中。</p><p>不过，他还是周期性地回到卧室中，以躲避斯内普令人厌恶的友善。这让他感觉自己像是不存在一样。不，比这更遭，这让他感觉自己彻底消失了，被一个温驯的小斯莱特林所取代，成了斯内普溺爱的对象。</p><p>终于，到了开学的前一个晚上，哈利从漂浮羽毛进步到了在壁炉里点火，他已经学得够多了。那晚用餐的时候，他决定，要让斯内普停下来。</p><p>***</p><p>“为什么你要表现出这幅样子？”哈利打断斯内普毫无意义的故事，问道。他短暂地停了一下。</p><p>“什么样子？”他问。</p><p>“友善，”哈利回答。他的手指在空中比划出一对双引号。西弗勒斯放下了他的餐具。</p><p>“抱歉？”</p><p>“为什么你要把我当一个陌生人一样对待？”</p><p>“你该不会是在抱怨我对你太礼貌了吧，”西弗勒斯说。“我只是把你当成我的学生，你也确实是。”</p><p>哈利翻了翻眼睛。</p><p>“停止这么干，”他说。</p><p>“停止什么，波特？你不会更喜欢我跟你作对吧？”</p><p>“Well，反正我绝对不喜欢你现在这副态度。”</p><p>西弗勒斯缓缓交叉起双手，放在桌面上。“我在试着不去招惹你，”过了一会，他说道。</p><p>“我又不是纸做的。”</p><p>“波特，两周前你的眼睛流血了。”</p><p>“好吧，可我现在已经好了。别装的好像你稍微对我严厉点我就会消失一样。”</p><p>西弗勒斯嘲弄地笑了笑。“那你想怎么着，波特殿下？”</p><p>他翻了个白眼。“对我直截了当一些。真实一些。实际上，现在你的反应已经变得靠谱点了。”</p><p>西弗勒斯没有回应，只是深吸了一口气，低头看着他交叠的双手。哈利对他冷笑了一下。“锻炼我们的自制力呢，是吗？”他嘲讽地问。斯内普愤怒地回瞪着他。</p><p>“是的，”他说。</p><p>“别告诉我你后悔了，”哈利说。“千万别。”</p><p>“我后悔此生做过的一切。你凭什么认为自己会与众不同？”</p><p>“你真是烂透了。”</p><p>“你希望我对你撒谎，对吗？”</p><p>“从我来到霍格沃茨以后，你一直在骗我。”</p><p>“我一直在教你如何安全地使用魔法，”西弗勒斯说。“我说过我会的。”</p><p>“所以，怎么，你要装作无事发生吗？在你为了维护接近我的权利而把鼻子弄都弄破了之后？在我毁灭了自己的大脑，只为了阻止卢平弄死你之后？现在我就在这，就在你面前，而你却把我当成个学生。”</p><p>“你想从我这得到什么？”</p><p>“真实的东西。”他突然从桌边站起，把自己的空杯子摔碎在地板上。“而不是这些狗屁！”他转向壁炉，用手指着它。火焰活跃地蹿了起来，他恶狠狠地怒视着它们。“你向我保证过我可以信任你的。是你说不会有更多谎言了。”</p><p>“我是叫你不要说谎了。”西弗勒斯站了起来，走到他的身边。“在这方面你每天都有进步，”他说。</p><p>哈利抬头厌恶地看着他。</p><p>“在你对我做了那些事后，现在你却想当个好人，”他啐了一口。</p><p>“我没有在装好人，愚蠢的男孩，我在努力不把你毁掉。”</p><p>“啊，好吧，”哈利讥笑道，“你本可以在五年前就对我表示友好的。现在才来兜售这种垃圾，太晚了。每个人对我都很好。每个人都担心伤害到我。把我当个宠物。你本应该与他们不同的。”</p><p>“你想要什么？”西弗勒斯质问道。话一出口他就后悔了，哈利在他胸口狠狠推了一把。</p><p>“一切！” 他直指着西弗勒斯的脸，咆哮道。“你以为你能假装仅仅是我的老师？你以为你明天能就这么送我离开？”他又推了一把。“不可能！”</p><p>西弗勒斯被送回了另一个夜晚。回到凤凰社总部，另一下在胸口的猛推。他记得在那之后波特索要的东西，也知道波特现在想要什么。他不该这么做。他不会妥协的。</p><p>“波特，冷静下来！”他之前也这么说过。波特恢复之快超出所有人的预想，竟然能这么对付他了。他以为他还得过几天才能完全恢复。</p><p>“你来让我冷静！那是你的工作！”他朝他吼道。“你保证过的！ 你向我保证过的！”西弗勒斯往后踉跄了一步。哈利没有碰他，但他自己往后退了。他还没有彻底痊愈，就又要伤害自己了。</p><p>“波特！控制你的魔力”</p><p>“你来啊！”火焰在壁炉里咆哮着，焰尖已经变成了蓝色，炽热的火舌直冲向水槽。</p><p>“好了！”西弗勒斯忍不了了，一把抓住波特的下巴。“这就是你想要的？ 这就是你想从我这得到的吗？”他把男孩猛地按在墙上。“WELL？”</p><p>火势变小了。</p><p>哈利屏住了呼吸。眼睛睁得很大。一时之间，他们都没有说话。然后他开口——</p><p>“更多。”</p><p>更多。</p><p>打我。</p><p>伤害我。</p><p>把我撕成碎片。</p><p>更多。</p><p>西弗勒斯狠狠地吻上了他，他们的嘴唇难分难舍，好像堵住他的嘴，就能解决所有问题一样。哈利侧着头，嘴唇微张，泄露出一丝难以言说的声音，他把舌头探了进去。他那么轻易就妥协了。如此极度地轻易，好像西弗勒斯是在欲迎还拒一般。但他不是。他根本不该做这些事。他在这条错误的路上走了这么远，已经迷失了方向，再难回头。哈利抬手攀上他的肩膀，他把它们摁回墙上。</p><p>“别碰我，”他嘶嘶地说。哈利只是呻吟着，躬起了身体，西弗勒斯压得更近了些，一只腿滑入波特的腿间，让全身的重量都压在波特的手腕上，把它们牢牢摁在石壁上。他把脸埋入哈利颈间。 “你不能因为我努力去解决问题而怪罪我，”他粗喘着，紧紧闭着眼睛，感觉波特的坚硬抵在了他的大腿上。“我只是想扭转这种局面。”</p><p>“我就是怪你，”哈利更加贴近了他，把脸埋入西弗勒斯的发间，回答道。“为了一切。”</p><p>莱姆斯因为他想控制波特而指控他，但波特根本就是无法管束的。他野性十足。像一场飓风。一场野火。西弗勒斯无意义地低吼了一声，体内翻腾着羞耻、怒火、和欲望；一股滚烫、罪恶的魔药在他体内沸腾。他中了他的毒。无可救药。哈利紧靠着他，骑在他的膝盖上，困在他的身体和墙壁之间。</p><p>“这都是你的错，”男孩继续说。“所以你打算怎么做？”</p><p>“停下，”西弗勒斯喘息着说，又吻上了他。哈利狠狠地咬了一下他的下嘴唇。</p><p>“操我，”他命令道。斯内普头晕目眩。对占有他的病态的渴望就像一场高热。“我知道你想。干就是了。干我，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>什么？ 他刚刚说什么？</p><p>西弗勒斯放开了他的手，转而又抓住了他的下颌，望进他的眼中。</p><p>“你刚刚叫我什么？”他质问道。</p><p>“先生，”哈利粗喘着回应。</p><p>“骗子。”他的手指深深陷入他的皮肤。“再说一遍。说啊。” 哈利咬着嘴唇。现在他看起来有些害怕了。最终，他还是害怕了。“继续，波特，再说一次，”</p><p>“你弄疼我了，”他只憋出一句。</p><p>“你希望我伤害你。”哈利的呼吸骤然缩紧，努力想要转过头去，却碍于西弗勒斯无比坚决的手而没有成功。</p><p>“求你了，”他喘息着，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“求我什么？”西弗勒斯逼问道。</p><p>“拜托！”</p><p>“继续，乞求啊，”他说这，手指更加用力地掐入了他下颌柔软的皮肤中。“乞求我。”哈利的下体抽动了一下。</p><p>“噢，老天，”他呻吟着。“求你，给我一切，求你——”他用力吞咽了一下，西弗勒斯能感觉到。“触碰我——求你，求你，先生——碰碰我——”西弗勒斯把拇指滑入他的口中，压住他的舌头，哈利合上嘴唇含住了它，仿佛那是一个礼物。西弗勒斯能感觉到他手指下传来可怜的呜咽声。</p><p>“我想对你做的事，”他低吼着，另一只手滑入他们之间，挑开了他裤子上的纽扣。他找到哈利的阴茎，环起手指握住了它。像一块炽热的钢条，被裹挟在绸缎之中。“你根本想不到。”他的拇指滑上阴茎头部，抹开那些渗出的前液，哈利剧烈地颤抖着，疯狂而急切地挺动着、戳刺着。他的舌头来回舔舐着西弗勒斯的拇指，卷曲着贴在上面。感受着波特在他身上颤抖着几近崩溃，西弗勒斯想，单凭这个，他就已经万死也不足惜了。 </p><p>波特一边加快了冲刺的速度，他也逐渐收紧了手指。他发出的声音逐渐变得高昂，疯狂。西弗勒斯感觉到他的牙齿在他拇指底部的关节上摩擦。</p><p>“为我射出来，”他环起手指，命令道。“让我看着你崩溃。”</p><p>哈利的手指深深地陷入他的肩膀中，他抵着西弗勒斯的拇指发出了一些声音，似乎想说些什么。西弗勒斯更加用力地捅入他嘴里，想要让他窒息。</p><p>“你是我的，”他说。“为我释放出来，”</p><p>哈利的身体抽搐着，紧紧抵着他的大腿，手夹在两腿之间，高潮几乎要让他背过气去。西弗勒斯感觉到他的阴茎在他的手里抽搐着，喷溅出一股滚烫的液体，他的牙齿狠狠地咬上西弗勒斯的拇指。</p><p>过了一会，高潮的余韵褪去后，他攀上西弗勒斯的背。 从哈利身上传来的每一波难以忍受的颤动，都让他的阴茎胀痛不已。然后，男孩终于瘫软下来，他从西弗勒斯的怀抱中滑落，靠在他的膝盖上。他急促而猛烈地喘息着，头靠在斯内普的大腿上，把脸埋入他裤子的织物之中。</p><p>西弗勒斯一只手肘抵着墙，低头看着他在那里，一副全然顺服的姿态。</p><p>“波特，”他说。</p><p>哈利抬起手环住了他的小腿。他抵着他的腿咕哝着。斯内普伸出一只手，放在男孩的头顶上，手指插入他的发中。他的触碰激起了一阵颤栗。</p><p>“从那起来，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“我起不来，”哈利嘟囔着回应。</p><p>“快点，”西弗勒斯坚持道。“把手给我。”</p><p>哈利抬头看着他。他的目光从西弗勒斯的勃起在裤子开口处撑出的轮廓，上移到西弗勒斯的脸庞。他们视线相会。</p><p>“我可以吗？”他问。</p><p>“不，”西弗勒斯回答。感觉到哈利的手掌贴上了他的大腿，他闭上了眼睛。</p><p>“求你了，”哈利又说。“允许我吧。”</p><p>“不，”西弗勒斯重复道，十分努力地往后退了一步。</p><p>留下哈利跪坐在地板上。看到他跪在地上的样子，一股滋滋作响的电流蹿上了西弗勒斯的脊柱。裤子解开，嘴唇湿润。抬头看着他。噢，上帝啊。</p><p>“嘿，”哈利抱怨道。发着牢骚。他还是个男孩。</p><p>“你对如何取悦男人有哪怕一丁点的概念吗，波特？”西弗勒斯直视着他。</p><p>“不太清楚，”哈利回答着，后仰着头靠在墙上，暴露出喉咙和下颌光滑的肌肤，那里还残存着西弗勒斯手指造成的红色淤伤。他低垂着眼睛。“但我大概知道怎么做。”西弗勒斯无比渴望把他的头摁在墙上。操进他的嘴里，而他现在，就待在地板上。“你可以教我，”他确实可以。现在，他可以为所欲为，反正波特都喜欢。他抑制住了这种冲动。把它压了下去。</p><p>“那得看看你表现怎么样了，”他说。“在开学前一天把自己搞得精疲力竭对你没什么好处。”开学。救救他吧。</p><p>“这是我待在这的最后一晚了吗？”哈利问道，打了个大大的哈欠。他看起来像是要就这样睡着了，就在地板上。</p><p>“我不确定，”西弗勒斯回答。“来吧，”他又说，这次哈利抓住了他伸出的手。 西弗勒斯朝他丢了个清理一新，把他送上了床。他一关上哈利的房门，就冲进了浴室。</p><p>他还没有自责到不能照顾自己需求的地步。</p><p>最后，他想象着哈利的嘴，释放了出来。他精致的粉色舌尖，他的嘴唇，还有他牙齿的轻咬。这就够了。</p><p>差不多够了。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 黑暗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利睡得很香。</p><p>睡到阳光射进他结冰的窗户。睡到斯内普敲响了他的门。睡到斯内普喊了他三次。睡到斯内普打算放弃，留下他一个人在这。</p><p>等他终于醒来时，床边已经摆了一个托盘，上面还有一张纸条。</p><p>/你拒绝醒来。我还要参加教员会议。尽量多吃点。火车会在今晚到达，你需要出席晚宴。<br/>——SS/<br/>哈利又读了一遍。冷漠，挖苦，刻薄的字句。当然也很明显地透露出关心，他把纸条折起放在床头柜上。然后，他掀开餐盘的盖子。里面空无一物。他皱起了眉。</p><p>随着一声轻微的噼啪声，食物开始出现在他眼前。粥，吐司，鸡蛋，水果，香肠，还有炖番茄。有茶，有糖，还有奶。大概是家养小精灵的把戏，他想。他肯定没法全吃光。哈利给自己倒了杯茶，猜测着现在是什么时间。窗外透进来的阳光很明亮。应该还是早上。霍格沃茨特快列车晚点才会到，留给他足够的时间感觉恐慌。一想到晚宴和蜂拥而至的学生们，他就反胃不已。不知道自己能不能不出席。估计不行。斯内普在便条里已经说的很清楚了。要是他还在睡觉的话，可能会得到他们的理解。又或者他可以躲起来。如果他这么做，八成会被找到，然后被赶出地窖。他想到斯内普像个野蛮人一样扯着他头发的样子，笑了出来。</p><p>他盛了一碗粥和一碗水果，慢慢地吃着。接着又吃下了一片吐司和鸡蛋。他想这应该足够了。斯内普应该会很高兴看到他尝试过了。</p><p>***</p><p>斯内普烦乱地踏着脚。教员会议总是令人难以忍受，但这次似乎比以往持续得都要久。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，与他学生时代的印象无异，总是轻易就能滔滔不绝讲上好几个小时。</p><p>“…我发现激励和灵感是激发学生制作魔药热情最关键的因素…”</p><p>斯内普满脑子只想着要去查看波特。他让他睡到了将近十点。而现在已经是下午两点了。谁知道他会搞出什么小动作？四个小时对波特来说，是一段很长的时间。他可能已经把房子都点着了。还可能会乱翻西弗勒斯的东西。甚至可能会毒死自己。或者更糟，他可能还在睡觉。</p><p>西弗勒斯没有跟邓布利多提到那晚哈利的魔力暴动，只因他担心自己的脸上出现什么不恰当的表情。反正，那男孩事后看起来也没大碍，只是感觉累了。精疲力竭了。但他看起来并没有受伤，当然也没有流血。看来那几堂课还是有点作用的。有用就有用在，让他得以使出更多难以预料的、混乱的魔法。让他更强大了，也更危险了。校长的主意，真是妙极了。尽管如此，男孩今早没能起来，也是在情理之中。</p><p>他低头看着自己的手，看着拇指上粉红色的印记，那是昨晚哈利的牙齿在上面磨蹭时留下的，他努力地压下这段回忆。现在可不是想这个的时候。</p><p>波特从腿弯处抬头看着他。</p><p>不，也不该想这个。停下，西弗勒斯。</p><p>波特的阴茎在他的手里搏动。</p><p>停下！</p><p>“你有什么要补充的吗，西弗勒斯？”</p><p>所有人都看向了他。</p><p>“不好意思？”他吓了一跳，问道。阿不思朝他和蔼地笑了笑。</p><p>“你似乎有些焦躁。”</p><p>斯内普停下了脚底的拍子。“什么? 不——我只是——想去卫生间。”这借口真是蠢透了。而阿不思只是点了点头。</p><p>“好吧，现在也该是午休时间了，”校长如是说。“不过，还有最后一个问题需要解决。哈利·波特。”</p><p>老天啊。西弗勒斯的腿开始上下抖动，但他控制住了自己。冷静。表现得冷漠点。他想。我才不关心波特的事。我对他可没兴趣。我讨厌他。我根本不知道他的小嘴是什么滋味，我也对此毫不在意。</p><p>“夏天的意外过后，哈利一直待在医疗翼里，和我们在一起，”阿布思开始说。集会的教员开始交头接耳起来。“尽管他恢复的很快，但还是没有彻底痊愈。”</p><p>“发生了什么新的事吗？”米勒娃插话道。“还是他仍处于魔法部之行的恢复期中？”</p><p>“又发生了一件事，”阿不思回答了她。“不过没什么要担心的。我提到这个只是因为他可能会在各位的课上睡着。 这是他面临的主要问题。”众人沉默了下来。“你有什么要补充吗，西弗勒斯？”教员们的视线都聚焦在他身上。西弗勒斯看回邓布利多，憎恨他把自己卷入其中。</p><p>“你们还可能会发现他在各种奇怪的地方睡着，”他开口。“正如校长所说，他的情况正在好转，但课程的压力可能会让他病情复发，至少一开始会这样。他没法完全控制住自己。”</p><p>“作为他的学院院长，我会将处理这样的情况，”米勒娃缓缓开口，“视为我的责任。”她看了看西弗勒斯，又看向阿不思，眼睛里带着疑惑。</p><p>“是的，自然如此，”阿不思同意。“但哈利倾向于让西弗勒斯处理这个。”</p><p>“从什么时候开始的？”海格插话道。“我以为他恨你。无意冒犯。”</p><p>“没关系。”西弗勒斯简单回答道。“这是最近才开始的。”</p><p>“嗯，”海格说。</p><p>“无论如何，”邓布利多举起双手，“我希望他尽可能轻松地过渡到学期开始。并且和往常一样，如果你们注意到什么奇怪或值得警觉的事，请让我知道。这就是我要说的全部了。”</p><p>教授们又提了几个问题，阿不思都巧妙地回避了，然后教员会议就结束了。西弗勒斯立刻站起来，想在任何人找他搭话之前逃离这里。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，等等。”操。</p><p>“当然，校长。”</p><p>等其他教员们都陆续离开，他却留了下来。房间里空下来之后，阿不思那双清澈的蓝眼睛盯着他。</p><p>“哈利今天感觉如何？”他交叠着手，问道。西弗勒斯坐了回去。</p><p>“今早我把他留在房间里睡觉了。”</p><p>“那昨晚呢？”</p><p>怒发冲冠。自我毁灭。不顾一切。</p><p>“他的情绪...不太稳定。昨天他很愤怒。又很害怕。”这是事实。</p><p>“对你发火？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“那是为什么呢？”</p><p>因为我不想伤害他。</p><p>“显然是因为我表现得太礼貌了，这惹恼了他。”</p><p>阿不思轻声笑了笑。“他对事物有自己独特的看法，”他说。“你的课程进行得怎么样了？”</p><p>“我们最近进行到燃烧咒了。”</p><p>“然后？”</p><p>“他很有天赋。”简直吓人。</p><p>“非常好，”阿不思看向他的手。健康的那只和焦黑的那只。</p><p>“我可以离开了吗，校长？”拜托让我走吧。</p><p>“还有一件事。”他顿了顿。“我有个东西让你带给哈利，也许他会需要这个。”</p><p>“哦？”</p><p>阿不思用魔杖招来了一个小木盒，并把它漂浮到西弗勒斯的手里。盒子里面是两只宽边银箍，被擦拭得闪闪发亮。 它们看起来很像一对大尺寸的餐巾环*。西弗勒斯抬头看向校长。</p><p>“这是什么？”他问。</p><p>***</p><p>下午三点左右，西弗勒斯回到房间的时候哈利已经醒了，活力十分充沛。他躺在火炉旁的毯子上，聚集着房间里的小物品，一次三个，让它们相互碰撞又弹开。</p><p>“在这捣乱呢，是吗？”西弗勒斯问。哈利吓了一跳，三个小物件噼里啪啦都掉在了地上。一瓶墨水，一团羊皮纸，还有一块丑陋的石头。西弗勒斯弯腰捡起。是一块牛黄。 “你知道，这很昂贵。”</p><p>“抱歉，”哈利用手支撑自己起身，说道。“看它那副丑陋粗糙的样子，我应该猜到的。”他狡黠一笑。“我很无聊。”</p><p>“你不会无聊太久了，我想，”西弗勒斯继续道，“火车还有几个小时就要到达，到时你就会和你的伙伴团聚了。”</p><p>哈利的脸拉了下来，扑通一声躺回地上。他盯着天花板说出下一句话。“我非得参加晚宴不可吗？”</p><p>“是的，没错，”西弗勒斯在一张扶手椅上坐下，回答道。“所有人都对你翘首以待。介意点个火吗？”哈利撇了撇嘴，朝壁炉一指。</p><p>“现在这再也不会伤到我的手了，”他说。</p><p>“之前伤到你的手了？你从没说过。”西弗勒斯交叉起双腿，打量着男孩，他满不在乎地耸了耸肩。</p><p>“那并不严重。只是感觉像碰到了一只烧得滚烫的锅。“</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>过了一会，哈利坐了起来，蹭到他身边。西弗勒斯把腿分开，给他留了一块空地。他把自己安置在那块地方，往后一靠，把头憩在西弗勒斯的膝盖上。</p><p>“会发生什么？”一会后，他问道。</p><p>“我不知道，”西弗勒斯回答他。告诉他你给他带了个礼物。继续，说啊。‘波特，我有东西要给你。’让你全面而彻底地侵入我的生活。</p><p>他们安静地坐着，看着火光飞舞。也许他可以先给自己留几天清静。他当然可以。</p><p>“我应该在你的课堂上如何表现？我本来以为不会有太多你的课，因为我魔药只得了个E。但你现在不再教魔药学了。”</p><p>“确实，”西弗勒斯同意。</p><p>“我黑魔法防御课的成绩是O，”他说着，抱住了自己的双膝。“所以，我应该表现出什么样子？ 当然不是像这样。”</p><p>“嗯，不是像这样，”西弗勒斯说。“尽管能让你拜倒在我的袍下一定会让事情变得很有趣。”他应该如何表现？我又应该如何表现。这绝对会是一场灾难。哈利回望着他，然后靠的更近了，双手穿过西弗勒斯腿弯，把下巴架在他的膝盖上。他的眼睛探寻地看着西弗勒斯的脸。</p><p>“我可以假装憎恨你，”他说。“我演技很不错的。”</p><p>“这是在告诉我，你已经不再恨我了吗？”西弗勒斯讽刺地问。“你的脑袋撞上什么东西了？”</p><p>“只撞上过墙，”他狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，回答道。</p><p>绝对是一场灾难。</p><p>“首先就是，不要在课堂上提醒我曾对你干过什么事，”他说。哈利嘴角又抽了抽。几乎要露出一个微笑。</p><p>“我要怎么避免让你想起？”他侧过脸，问道。他下巴上的红色淤伤已经变成了青紫色。西弗勒斯一个激灵。哈利感觉到了。“我想你怎么说也是个间谍专家，”他继续说。“想必你肯定能对付我。”</p><p>“我对付你对付得够多了，”西弗勒斯回答。他用小指碰了碰那个印记。“我要把它消影无踪吗？”</p><p>“我还挺喜欢它的，”哈利说。“我怀疑没人会发现。”</p><p>所有人都在关注着你。你肯定清楚。</p><p>“尽管如此。我想还是把它消影无踪比较好。”直到西弗勒斯拿出魔杖指着那痕迹念了个'消影无踪'，哈利才转过头，吻上西弗勒斯的指节。“波特，”西弗勒斯发出警告。</p><p>“怎么了？”哈利回答。“你还心有愧疚？是我让你这么做的。”</p><p>西弗勒斯发出一声嘲笑。“你怎么能让我？ 我是个成年的巫师。”他用手背摩挲着哈利的脸颊，指尖描绘着他耳朵的轮廓。哈利发出舒服的哼哼声，闭起了眼睛。</p><p>“不要再打架了，好吗？”他咕哝道。</p><p>“如果卢平来找我麻烦的话，我可不敢保证。”</p><p>哈利又睁开眼，皱起了眉。“他不会的，”他的声音中带着一种不确信。</p><p>“当然，我不该这么想。”在你那么彻底地把他打发走之后。要是他还敢露面，才叫我吃惊呢。真遗憾被他说中了。会折断我的脖子而不是鼻子。</p><p>他们沉默地坐了一会，西弗勒斯看着霹啪作响的火焰，心不在焉地用手指梳理着波特的头发；哈利闭着眼睛，头靠在西弗勒斯的大腿上。西弗勒斯再一次被‘不应该如此'刺痛了一下，然后，‘配不上’的念头又让他刺痛不已。</p><p>“先生？”过了一会，哈利问道。</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“在我离开前，你能教我变出红焰吗？”</p><p>啊，当然。他曾经承诺过。现在教他也好。他本来以为，想要他集中魔力凭空变出一缕烟雾也得花上不少时间。然而现在。</p><p>“我想你无需教导也能做到了，波特。这和点火很相似。只在于你的意念产生的细微差别。不过，如果你尝试的时候能离我远点，我将不胜感激。”</p><p>他尝试了三次。三次。他真是个奇才，谁能想得到呢？</p><p>***</p><p>似乎还没过多久，就到了准备晚宴的时间。斯内普让他去洗个澡，他遵从了。他在浴室里待了很久，但斯内普并没有敲门查看他是否安好。哈利还挺希望他这么做的。挺希望自己能再一次昏倒，再一次被送进医疗翼。 不管是什么，只要能延缓他重回这讨厌的生活就好。</p><p>用手擦掉玻璃上的水雾，他看着镜中自己的倒映。看起来他想变回从前那样是不可能了。毕竟，那个老样子。</p><p>他想象着和朋友们坐在长桌前的场景。</p><p>他感觉自己像个陌生人。</p><p>****</p><p>西弗勒斯在房间里踱来又踱去，可哈利仍然在洗澡。我应该进去看看他吗？当然不。 他肯定只是在拖拉而已。</p><p>他很好。随他便吧。</p><p>他看了看时钟。他们要迟了。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利转过头，审视着自己，真希望自己还带着斯内普留下的印记。所有的印记。嘴唇的裂口，下颌和颧骨的淤青。头上的肿块。扭折的手臂。被扯掉的头发。</p><p>他当时的感觉。淤伤。伤疤。</p><p>他记得卢平发现他的前一天早晨。从窗子里透进的阳光，被单的温暖，抬头看到西弗勒斯·斯内普模糊的身影。让他有种被保护的感觉。有种安全感。就在那一刻。是他从未有过的体验。</p><p>然后，斯内普敲响了门。</p><p>“波特，”他叫道。“你在里面干什么？”</p><p>“没什么，”他回答。</p><p>“那就出来，你已经迟了。”</p><p>是时候走了。他看着镜中自己的眼睛。是时候回到他从前的生活了。是时候带上面具了。他能做到的。这很简单。去参加晚宴吧。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利穿着格兰芬多校袍出来了，领子上别着领针。他看起来很害怕。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”西弗勒斯问道，他知道自己会得到否定的答案。</p><p>“当然，”哈利说。他用手拨了拨头发。“我看起来——”他止住口。西弗勒斯很确定他是想问自己看起来是否正常。</p><p>“你看起来正是你该是的样子，”他说着，指向了门。“走吧？”</p><p>哈利先走了出去，西弗勒斯跟在他后面，在身后关上了门，然后领着他走向主城堡。</p><p>“我感觉自己正在赶赴刑场，”经过魔药教室的时候，哈利在他身后说道，然后紧张地笑了笑。</p><p>“只是去大堂而已，波特，”西弗勒斯回应。尽管，他回想起，在他教学生涯刚开始的那几年，自己也常常有这种感觉。这都是那一双双小眼睛造成的。盯着你看。几百双眼睛。</p><p>哈利成功地走到了地窖入口处。但当大堂的第一丝声响传来时，他突然停了下来。他踟蹰不前，就像撞上了一堵无形的墙。西弗勒斯也停了下来，回头看着他。</p><p>他僵住了。直勾勾地盯着礼堂大开的门，盯着泄入昏暗走廊的那束温暖的金光。</p><p>“来吧，波特，”西弗勒斯说。“你的追随者正在等着你。”哈利没有动。甚至没有看向他。</p><p>“我做不到，”他说。</p><p>“你可以。”西弗勒斯往回朝他走了几步。 “哈利·波特什么时候怕过致命的危险了？你已经直面过黑魔王了。这个宴会又有什么好怕？”</p><p>“我。 做不到，”他重复道。脸色苍白。就像西弗勒斯把他拖出淋浴时的样子。他被关得太久了。他已经忘记了他曾属于的那个世界。</p><p>“把手给我。”</p><p>哈利震惊地看向他。“什么？ 为什么？”他问。</p><p>“因为我让你这么做。”</p><p>哈利朝他眨了眨眼，然后服从了。西弗勒斯抓住他的手腕，不慌不忙地拂过每一根手指。 他抓得很紧，指甲都陷了进去。</p><p>“哈利·波特从不害怕，”他说。哈利喘息着，试图挣开，但西弗勒斯稳稳地紧握着他。</p><p>“很痛啊，”他说。</p><p>“专心，” 西弗勒斯回应。“看着我。你能做到，你会做到的，像一个傲慢又有特权的巫师王子一样走出这里。”哈利的手指攥成了拳。“请跟我说。”</p><p>“我做不到，”他喘息着。脸上恢复了色彩。粉色的、明艳的色彩。出现在了他的脸上。</p><p>“说出来。”</p><p>“好吧！”他突然说道。“我能做到，我会做到的，我会去的。”</p><p>西弗勒斯松开了他。“很好。”他说。“现在去吧。很简单。”</p><p>哈利抬头看着他，眼睛睁得很大，双手紧握着抵在他的胸口。“我就不能待在地窖里吗？”他问。</p><p>“永远待在那？ 走吧波特。你不属于黑暗。”如果我能留住你，我一定会这么干的。把你藏在安全的格里莫12号地下室里。当做我的小秘密。</p><p>“但那是你所在的地方。”</p><p>“像我刚刚说的。”他轻握着波特的肩膀把他转了个身，又推了他一把。“去吧。这正像你会做的事。姗姗来迟。非常戏剧性。完全符合你的风格。抬头。”</p><p>***</p><p>大礼堂里充满了淹没一切的灯光和嘈杂。盘子在烛光下闪闪发光，刺痛了哈利的眼睛 到处都是金色的、毫无意义的模糊。他想办法以最快的速度穿过房间，绝望地想着，巫师王子。巫师王子。傲慢又有特权。巫师。王子。他几乎在人们还没注意到他之前就经过了赫奇帕奇的长桌，等他们能好好看上他一眼时，他已经发现了罗恩和赫敏的身影。他手腕上的刺痛还未褪去，他把注意力集中到那疼痛上。傲慢。有特权。王子。他朝着长桌移动，然后把自己嵌入他们之间。好了。他做到了。好了。他盯着桌面 。现在好了。</p><p>“哈利！”赫敏大叫道。“看到你没出席晚宴，我都担心坏了！你错过了分院仪式！ 你还好吗？”</p><p>“嘿，伙计，”罗恩说。“我们一直在找你。”</p><p>“嗯我只是...来晚了，”他说着，心不在焉地把手伸向一对鸡腿。在他碰到它们之前，面前的鸡腿就消失了，取而代之的是布丁们。“分院帽说了什么有趣的话吗？”</p><p>“和往常差不多，真的...建议我们全员团结一心来面对敌人，你知道的。”</p><p>“邓布利多提到伏地魔了吗？”</p><p>“没有，但他总是把最重要的话留到宴会最后说，不是吗？离现在也没多久了。”</p><p>确实没多久。过了几分钟，海格愉快地朝他挥了挥手，差点没头的尼克停下来向他表示忠诚，哈利努力不与太多人产生眼神接触，然后邓布利多站了起来。整个大堂一下陷入了寂静。 哈利抬头看着他，又看向他左边的斯内普。斯内普也回望着他，但在撞上哈利的目光前就很快移开了视线 。邓布利多展开了双臂，像是要拥抱整个礼堂。不过，显然谁也不知道他那焦黑的手指的事，因为当它露出来时，大家都倒抽了一口冷气。</p><p>“没什么好担心的，”他向在座的人们轻快地保证道，挥着袖子遮住了那一处损伤，然后开始强调再寻常不过的规章制度。哈利很高兴听到韦斯莱的魔法把戏被严令禁止了，因为这肯定意味着乔治和弗雷德目前生意兴隆。直到邓布利多开始宣布新的教职员任命，才又引起了小小的轰动。</p><p>“今年我们很高兴地迎来一位新教员。斯拉格霍恩教授。”——斯拉格霍恩站了起来，他光秃的头顶在烛光下发亮，穿着马甲的大肚子把餐桌遮出了一片阴影——“是我的前同事，现在已经同意重新出任魔药教授的职位。”</p><p>“魔药？”</p><p>“魔药？”</p><p>礼堂里到处是窃窃私语，学生们试图弄请是否是自己听错了。不可能是魔药啊，不是吗？斯内普教授就坐在那呢。</p><p>“与此同时，斯内普教授，将接任黑魔法防御学教授的职位。”趁着大厅陷在一片谈论中时，哈利又看向西弗勒斯。他没想到，自己是唯一知道这个消息的人，他是在凤凰社总部那隐秘的黑暗中被分享了这个消息。斯内普朝着斯莱特林长桌那边的鼓掌声抬了抬手示意，看起来十分洋洋自得。等鼓掌声渐弱之后，他又看回格兰芬多，脸上一副毫不做作的傲慢神情。哈利没法表现出无动于衷的样子，只能抬头看着他，迫切地希望他们之间不要隔着好几百人。</p><p>我做到了，他想。带我回去，现在。请带我回去。</p><p>西弗勒斯移开了目光，他突然意识到罗恩正在说着些什么。</p><p>“......防御术职位吗？”</p><p>“怎么了？”他问。</p><p>“我说，你知道斯内普得到了黑魔法防御术的职位吗？”罗恩重复道。</p><p>“我——是的，事实上，我知道。”</p><p>“梅林，他肯定高兴坏了，”罗恩继续说。 “他已经垂涎这个工作好几年了，对吧？”</p><p>“实际上，他似乎并没有那么高兴，”哈利回答。“他对此没有多言。”他只是说本以为自己会被开除的。因为我。</p><p>“为什么他要告诉你？”赫敏问道。罗恩看了她一眼。</p><p>邓布利多清了清嗓子。哈利，罗恩和赫敏并不是唯三在说小话的人。整个礼堂都因为斯内普的如愿以偿而嗡嗡作响。邓布利多就此并没有解释太多，只是把讲话推至伏地魔的归来，以及在这个困难而危险的时刻遵守安全秩序的重要性。哈利没有理会他。他不想听那些关于伏地魔的回归以及晚上不要在城堡里夜游的话。最后，邓布利多向他们道了晚安，说：</p><p>“不过现在，你们的床已经在等着了，如你们想象中那样舒适和温暖。我也知道，你们的当务之急就是好好休息一晚，为明天的功课做好准备。”哈利不住地想着他在地窖里的床铺，知道他不会被允许回到那里去。他又看向教员长桌，但斯内普看着斯莱特林们，微微皱起了眉。哈利顺着他的目光，看到马尔福正和他的跟班们窃窃私语。“因此，让我们互道晚安吧。 再见！”（原文：Pip pip！（听起来好俏皮...））</p><p>长凳被往后挪动着，像往常一样发出震耳欲聋的声响，几百名学生陆续离开礼堂，朝宿舍走去。哈利瘫在座位上。他没有随着人潮离开的欲望，也没打算被留在这里。他只想回到地窖。回到格里莫12号。钻到地底下去。 赫敏一跃而起，引领着低年级的学生们，但罗恩仍然坐在他身边。</p><p>“还好吗？”他问。哈利看向他。罗恩面色一紧。 “嘿，你还好吗，伙计？你看起来不太对劲。”哈利猛地回过神来，想着斯内普的指甲陷入他的皮肤里。专心，他说。专心。</p><p>“嗯，抱歉，”他说。“就是，这儿人太多了。我已经习惯了一个人，你知道吧？ 而不是跟人群挤在一起，我想。”</p><p>“嗯。回到从前那个霍格沃茨，跟一堆小家伙们待在一起。”</p><p>他微弱地笑了笑。</p><p>“没错，”他说。</p><p>***</p><p>等哈利回到宿舍的时候，他的箱子已经在那等着了。他看着它，有一种被驱逐的感觉。他真想给它一脚。然而，他只是换上睡衣，把自己关在了床边的垂帘里。他没有跟其他的男孩说话，也不在乎他们会不会介意。他需要独处。躺在四柱床密闭的黑暗中，他几乎能想象自己正身处地窖了。想象着斯内普就睡在他旁边的房间。在起居室的另一边。 那样他只需敲敲门然后说，“我睡不着。”</p><p>他怎么能就这样抛下他？他想。让他和这些人待在一起。这些该死的陌生人。</p><p>他唯一的慰藉是明早就有一节黑魔法防御课，这样他能乞求斯内普仁慈一些。</p><p>仁慈，哈。几乎不可能。</p><p>不过，他或许能赢得一个课后留堂。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 巫师王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在课程表敲定之后，哈利发现他在午休前确实有一节黑魔法防御课。而且由于斯拉格霍恩教授的标准相对宽松，他的课表上还将增加一门魔药课。麦格教授向他保证，即便他在魔药方面的知识空空如也，也不是什么大问题。从她说话时看着他的样子，哈利可以断定，他应该为自己成为傲罗之路畅通无阻而表现得高兴些。然而，他发现自己并没有产生那种情绪。事实上，他的内心毫无波澜。大概是累了。他佯装出一脸热切的的样子，似乎得到了她的认可，这样的掩饰应该就足够了。</p><p>***</p><p>西弗勒斯打起精神，准备对付六年级的第一堂黑魔法防御课。他等这一刻等了许多年，如果因为哈利·波特在课堂上让他分心而搞砸了这节课，那他一定会把自己骂死。等学生们都在桌子前落座，他卷着长袍标志性地裹住了自己。</p><p>“我没有让你们拿出课本，”他嘶声说，关上了门，移动到教桌后转身朝向整个班级。下面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的动作声，几个正在打开书本的学生们慌忙又合上了书。他扫视过他们抬起的脸，尽力不让自己的目光在波特脸上停留得比别人更久。</p><p>“我想，目前为止，你们在这门课上已经有过五位教授，”他开口。“自然，这些教授的教学方法和顺序一定各有差异。在这种混乱的情况下，我很惊讶你们竟然还有这么多人通过了这门课的OWL考试。不过如果你们还能跟上NEWT的课程进度，我会更惊讶，因为那将会更加精深。”他绕着教室周围移动着，戏剧性地压低了声音。“黑魔法，”他继续说，“多种多样，变化多端，永恒不朽。抵抗它们，就像在与一只多头的怪物搏斗，每砍掉一个头，就会长出更凶猛、更聪明的另一个。你们是在与未知的、变幻的、坚不可摧的东西对抗。因此，你们的防御必须像你们试图击败的魔法一样足够灵活，富有创造性。”</p><p>他回到教室前方，旋过身来，盯着面前成群的学生。他们看起来都吓坏了，除了哈利·波特，手撑着下巴坐在那儿，盯着他，眼睛里的神色几乎可以称得上是仰慕。西弗勒斯的心跳几乎要停止了。</p><p>噢，老天。看看他。</p><p>“波特先生！”他厉声道。哈利吓得差点从椅子上弹了起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”他惊叫。</p><p>“我不会允许任何人在我的课堂上做白日梦！“不要，再这么，看，着，我。“如果你不愿专心听讲，那就请你离开。”梅林。</p><p>哈利只是跟他互瞪了一会，然后控制着自己的脸摆出一副煞有介事的愤怒表情。</p><p>“抱歉，”他说。“我不知道这堂课要变成‘黑魔法课'。我还以为这应该是黑魔法防御课呢。”罗恩在他旁边偷笑起来。</p><p>“如果你无法领会其中的细微差别，那不是我的问题。试着集中注意力。”</p><p>“抱歉，”他又说。</p><p>“抱歉，先生，”西弗勒斯纠正他。</p><p>“没必要叫我‘先生’，教授。”</p><p>大伙都吓得倒抽了一口冷气，在斯内普身后，罗恩、迪安和西莫捂住脸，憋笑憋得浑身发抖。哈利没有看向他们中的任何一个人。只是径直盯着西弗勒斯的眼底。挑衅着他。</p><p>梅林，他这是想干什么？</p><p>“课后留堂，波特，”西弗勒斯说。“我不会给任何人留情面。即使是‘被选中的男孩'也一样。“他迅速地转过身，从学生中走向黑板。</p><p>哈利没有再次扰乱课堂，西弗勒斯勉强继续着他的教学进程，展示些可怕的图片之类，没有再发生什么意外。最后，仿佛过了一百年，课程终于结束了。与波特共处一室的时间，他熬过来了。</p><p>当学生们收拾东西时，他叫那个男孩留在座位上。他的朋友似乎准备留下来陪他，但哈利打了个手势让他们先走。他们离开的时候，都对着哈利扮了个同情的鬼脸。哈利并没有作出回应，只是待在他的座位上，等着教室里的人走干净。门刚一关上，他就傲慢地往后靠上椅背。</p><p>“不好意思，先生，”他说。“我犯什么事了吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯双臂交叉抱在胸前。“你盯着我看。非常引人注目。像一个——一个——”他想不到有什么合适的说法。“这很不妥。”</p><p>“抱歉，”哈利笑了，站起身来。“你的演讲太动人了。我实在忍不住。”</p><p>“你在嘲讽我。”</p><p>哈利从他身边擦过。“我没有，”他说。“我从没听你说过类似这些的东西。这...很有启发性。”</p><p>“你在开玩笑吧。”西弗勒斯转身看着他。“你不能在众目睽睽之下那样盯着我看。”</p><p>“只有你能看着我，嗯？”哈利撑着西弗勒斯的桌子坐了上去，往后靠在手臂上，膝盖分开，两条腿悬在桌子边来回晃悠。</p><p>“你在干什么？”</p><p>“我在骚扰你，”他露齿一笑。“有用吗？”</p><p>西弗勒斯走到他分开的两腿之间站定。</p><p>“我不会认为这是骚扰，真的，不是。”他把手放在哈利大腿上校袍的褶皱处。</p><p>“魔药并不适合你，”男孩继续说，一只脚划过西弗勒斯的小腿肚。“如果你一直教的都是防御术，那从一开始，我可能就会对你有完全不同的看法。”</p><p>西弗勒斯把他往桌子外缘拉了一些。“我不允许你引起别人的注意，”他说。“不管你在这门课上多有天分。”</p><p>哈利侧过头，从眼睫下定定地凝视着他。</p><p>“你‘不允许’我这么干？”他问。“因为我觉得我现在正在被给予积极的鼓励。”他仍然把手撑在身后，毫无悔意。甚至是自鸣得意。西弗勒斯的指背贴着他的下颌，滑入他的发中。</p><p>“在我整个职业生涯中，从没干过如此没有分寸的事，”他说着，手握成拳，把他的头往后一拽，“容忍这种胡说八道。”哈利的嘴唇张开了。面对着这种举动，很容易就让他忘掉了自己身处何地。波特正在给他下套，引诱斯内普惩罚他，并且有效的程度远超西弗勒斯想象。</p><p>“而你，”他说着，更加凑近了些。“你看起来...很有精神，波特先生。我还以为你的第一天会更加艰难点呢。”</p><p>“巫师王子，”哈利喘息着，大腿压着西弗勒斯的身侧。“这是你跟我说的。”</p><p>“怪到我身上了，是吗？”</p><p>“是你叫我这么干的。我做得怎么样？”他又咧嘴一笑，全然不顾西弗勒斯仍然扯着他的头发。</p><p>我要一巴掌扇掉你这副表情。</p><p>“如果你意在引诱我把你揍一顿，那你做得很不错。”哈利的腿环在他身上。你在自己的教室里，西弗勒斯。</p><p>“当然，”哈利吞咽了一下，说道，他的喉结上下滑动。“我值得这个称赞。”</p><p>“你以为我会这么容易被操纵吗。”西弗勒斯靠得更近了些，把脸凑上哈利的颈间，深吸了一口气。他听到哈利的手攥成拳时指甲在木桌上的刮蹭声。</p><p>“啊——我哪里会这么想？众所周知，你是品行端正的典范。”</p><p>“傲慢，”西弗勒斯嘲弄道。</p><p>“那是我的特权，”哈利低声回嘴。</p><p>你现在正在自己的教室里。你在干什么？</p><p>“你真是个小恶魔。”西弗勒斯松开了他，撬开他的腿往后撤退。“星期五晚上，”他说。“八点钟。如果你能坚持到那时候的话。”哈利在原地呆楞了一会，满脸通红，撑着手后仰着，双腿大张。西弗勒斯想象着就这样把他吸出来。在课间跪下来，为这个难以忍受的男孩服务。哈利朝他一笑，仿佛能识破他的想法。</p><p>“要是你不喜欢这个主意了，就告诉我，”他最后说着，滑下了桌子。“再见，教授。”</p><p>“出去。”</p><p>哈利信步走向他的座位，把书包挎在肩上。走到门口，他又回过头，发丝像瀑布一样狂野地垂落在他眼睛上方。他看起来就像他的父亲。</p><p>“我是说，先生，”他补充道，露出一个大大的笑容。</p><p>西弗勒斯看着他离开了。</p><p>这才是第一天。</p><p>***</p><p>接下来的几天，哈利发现他每次只能维持几个小时的注意力。他试图把它留给黑魔法防御课，以及那些他感到尤其脆弱的时刻。其余的时间里，他都陷在一种郁郁寡欢，无精打采的沉默之中。他讨厌睡在宿舍，对课程也一点都不上心。他唯一的希望是，如果他表现得太过分的话，斯内普也许会暂时忘掉那句话。甚至会逼他去睡觉。</p><p>他并没有得到什么真的睡眠。起码，睡得着的时间并不多。无论他多努力，每晚大概只能睡几个小时。在学期开始前，他每天都要睡上12-14个小时，但现在...也许就5个小时吧。晚上睡4个小时，还有1个小时是在上课时间打盹。或是在他的午休时间、用餐时间，有时还是在图书馆。那仅仅能使他保持运作。保持运作。对他来说就足够了。为了不在晚上披着隐形斗篷去找斯内普，他只能这么做。不过他也说了，‘星期五，如果你能坚持那么久的话。’哈利下定决心要做到。四天根本不是事儿。没什么大不了的。只是每个夜晚都像一个星期那样漫长而已。</p><p>所以每当深夜，他睡不着觉的时候，没法把斯内普从脑海里赶出去的时候，宿舍里其他男孩的呼噜声让他抓狂的时候，他只能掏出开学第一天斯拉格霍恩教授借给他的魔药课本，细细研读。它帮助哈利赢得了福灵剂，而且他很确定，自己还能从中发现更多的奥秘。页边那些密密麻麻的狭长的笔迹读起来很有意思，足以让他在那些漫漫长夜里保持清醒。混血王子，哈利猜测着这个人的身份。每一页都布满了黑压压的注释，订正，还有咒语，好像这位王子在课堂上什么都没学，而是把时间都花在了挑剔书本本身的错误上。他似乎是个远见卓识的人。也很有趣。</p><p>他撑过了第一节草药学，魔咒学，然后是变形学。他应付过了一大堆想跟他说话，想探听魁地奇赛选拔情况，想好好看看他的人（以低年级学生为主）。他在自已的四柱床上又熬过了三个晚上，有他的魔药书作伴。最后，星期五到了。</p><p>午餐的时候，他试图引起斯内普的注意，但他却拒绝往这边看。也许是他在最近的黑魔法防御课上做得过火了。他们进行到了无声咒，当然，哈利对此已经炉火纯青了。有魔杖在手，无声咒对他来说已经与普通的施咒没有什么区别。因此，他并没有专心听讲，而是用小指漂浮起一个墨水瓶盖，让它在空中旋转。他周围的人都注意到了。</p><p>斯内普也注意到了。</p><p>他威胁地怒视着他，然后他立刻住手了。斯内普很久没有露出这样的表情了。自己能施无杖魔法应该还是个秘密，他想。</p><p>八点，他按照指示去了斯内普的办公室。</p><p>“晚上好，教授，”斯内普开门时，他打了个招呼。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯回应。</p><p>“你又给我准备了什么可怕的事？”肯定很过分。“先生，”他改正道。斯内普傲慢地俯视着他，挑起了一边眉毛。</p><p>“你将要抄写反咒。不能用魔法。”</p><p>啊。拜托。都关着门呢。</p><p>“真的吗？”波特挠乱了他的头发。“这跟我想的不一样。我不认为我的笔迹有这么漂亮。”</p><p>“波特。”</p><p>“嗯？”继续，做些什么。我就在这儿呢。</p><p>“坐。下。”</p><p>“是，先生。”他坐在准备好的桌椅上。他应付着抄写工作时，斯内普一直没有跟他说话。有几次他差点要开口——差点要朝他丢几卷羊皮纸——但还是决定听斯内普的安排吧。差不多一个半小时过去后，他得到了回报。</p><p>“在我印象中，你有一件隐形斗篷，”斯内普在桌前说道。哈利抬头看着他。“我不知道你居然蠢到不会用它。”</p><p>“你跟我说的周五。我就等到了周五啊。”</p><p>“你没有睡好。”</p><p>“很明显吗？我还以为你一直把我当空气呢。”</p><p>“我没有。”</p><p>“在大礼堂你都不看我。”</p><p>“在所有学生和教员的眼皮子底下，我不该这么做。”</p><p>“现在没人在看着我们俩。”</p><p>“你以为我会在课后留堂中动你一根手指头吗？想想吧。”</p><p>“我希望是。”</p><p>一阵停顿过后，斯内普推开了桌面上的纸卷。“那你将发现我会在今晚失去工作，”他终于说道。“记得该怎么办吗？”</p><p>“嗯，记得。”</p><p>“那么，你的禁闭结束了。”</p><p>“就这样？人们会觉得你对我太心慈手软了。”</p><p>“离开，现在，”</p><p>哈利把速干粉撒在羊皮纸上，把它卷起来，然后走到西弗勒斯的桌前。</p><p>“我想你，”他把卷轴放下，说道。</p><p>“怎么会？”西弗勒斯回应。“你每天都能看见我。”</p><p>***</p><p>正当午夜时分，西弗勒斯听到波特轻轻的敲门声响起。如此熟悉。三声快速的轻敲。哒、哒、哒。</p><p>西弗勒斯打开门，走廊空无一人。他把着门，听到哈利隐形的脚步声轻轻掠过。他关上门，上了锁，还施了防护咒。</p><p>“噢，我可以说话了吗？”波特问道，声音里充满了虚伪的无辜。西弗勒斯转过身，看到他拉下了斗篷。他的头先出现了，然后是穿着睡衣的身体。</p><p>“你可以摘掉这幅面具了,”他走上前，用手挑起他的下巴，说道。“这十分令人讨厌。”</p><p>“你不喜欢？”他问道，脸上仍然带着令人恼火的微笑。西弗勒斯皱眉。</p><p>“你以为，如果把我惹得足够生气，你就能如愿以偿，是吗？”</p><p>“嗯，差不多吧，”他的笑容更大了。</p><p>“好吧，你很正确，”西弗勒斯回答道，然后推着他穿过房间。直到哈利的背贴上他卧室的门，西弗勒斯才停下。他用前臂横过他的喉咙，把他压制在那。哈利眨了眨眼，但他的自信并没有消失。</p><p>“是吗？”他问。“我以为你说的是你要把我推倒。”</p><p>“可怜的波特，”西弗勒斯咕噜道，吻了他的前额。“你陷得太深了。”他打开哈利身后的门，然后用力地推了他一把，把他弄倒在地毯上。哈利像个被丢弃的玩偶一样跌倒在地，西弗勒斯站在他上方。“起来。”</p><p>哈利还迷迷糊糊的，他撑着手起身，摸了摸自己的后脑勺。“嗷，”他痛叫出声。然后，似乎是注意到西弗勒斯站在他前方，他的视线从西弗勒斯的腿经过身体一直移到他的脸上。他睁大了眼睛。“你准备对我做什么？”他问着，转过身来。他的声音还比较平稳，但也濒临边界了。</p><p>“起来，”西弗勒斯低声重复道。哈利仓促地服从了，他还没来得及站直，西弗勒斯已经抓住了他的前襟，把他拽得几乎踮起了脚尖。他们的鼻子贴在一起。波特惊叫着抓住他的前臂，挣扎着保持脚下的平衡。</p><p>“我劝过你，可你不听。”</p><p>“你要伤害我吗？”他的眼睛里充满了恐惧和疯狂的兴奋。不仅仅是兴奋。简直是癫狂。</p><p>“你希望我伤害你吗？”我会伤害你的。</p><p>“是的。”他几乎喘不上气来。</p><p>我会让你尖叫。</p><p>“说出来。”</p><p>男孩的脸刷一下红了，他艰难地吞咽了一下，瞳孔也扩大了。然后，几乎是耳语般的：“我想要你伤害我。”</p><p>“而你会如何叫我停下？”我会让你求我停下。</p><p>“红焰，”他勉强说道。</p><p>“别的什么都没有用。知道吗？”你将哭着求饶。</p><p>“知道了，先生，”他说。西弗勒斯松开了他，他踉踉跄跄地退了几步。</p><p>“脱掉你的衣服。”哈利凝视着他，然后低头看向了地板。他深吸了口气。当他脱下衣服时，西弗勒斯能看到那抹红色向下蔓延至他的胸口。“很好。裤子也脱了。”他解开睡裤的绳结，褪下睡裤，让它们堆叠在他的脚踝处。西弗勒斯看着他，允许自己肆无忌惮地看了许久。他象牙一般光滑白嫩的肌肤，他的伤疤，还有棱角分明的四肢线条。他可口极了，仍然垂眼看着地板，还在西弗勒斯的目光下逐渐硬了起来。</p><p>西弗勒斯解开腰带，把它抽出来，折了一折握在手里，这样带扣就安全地藏了起来，只露出厚实的皮革。哈利听到声音抬起头，看到了这一幕。</p><p>“你要用它干什么？”他问道，声音听起来几乎窒息了。西弗勒斯用招来咒拿掉他脸上的眼镜。</p><p>“转身面向床，”他说。波特遵从了，紧张地站在那，身侧的手攥成了拳，没有动作，没有出声，也没有四处乱看。</p><p>西弗勒斯走到他身后，空着的手从波特的腰摸上他的肋骨，把鼻子埋入乱蓬蓬的黑发中。他能感觉到手底的皮肤冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。能感觉到波特身体的热度，能感觉到他的肋骨随着每一次呼吸扩张收缩。毫无预警地，他把他的脸按入床单中。</p><p>“别动，”他说。他离开了，哈利没有动弹，而是一动不动地趴在床单上，脸侧往一边。他的双腿微微分开。西弗勒斯认为他还能做得更好。他的靴子踢上格兰芬多的脚踝，让它们更加分开。“向我展示你自己”他说。“不许假装。不许隐藏。”</p><p>哈利呻吟着，喘息着，攥紧了床单。然后，他慢慢地从鼻子呼出一口气，遮住脸，踮起了脚尖。展示着他自己。当一股未经过滤的、野性的欲望涌上心头时，西弗勒斯几乎希望他没那么做。看看他。他妈的看看他。饶恕他吧。</p><p>“速速禁锢，”西弗勒斯用魔杖指着哈利的手，低吼道。一缕光芒从杖尖射出，缠绕住他的手腕，把它们拽上头顶，紧紧地束缚住。他没有挣扎。也没有抵抗。</p><p>不过，他会的。</p><p>西弗勒斯拿着折起的皮带从他的肩膀一路滑下尾椎。“再说一次，”他说。“你要如何让我停下？”</p><p>“噢，天，”哈利把脸转向手侧，双眼紧闭。“红焰。”</p><p>“好男孩。”</p><p>西弗勒斯抬起手，狠狠地甩下皮带。一道宽阔的粉色伤痕几乎是立刻出现了，哈利尖叫着弹了起来。他又抽了一下。</p><p>“操——这很痛！”哈利哭叫出声，他的手在魔法的束缚中挣动着。他被拉扯到了极限，根本没法动弹。但他的腿还是自由的。不过他似乎知道西弗勒斯并不希望他乱动腿。</p><p>“注意言辞，波特，”西弗勒斯责备道，又给了他一下。这次，他瑟缩了一下，但什么也没说。西弗勒斯拿着皮带掠过那几道延展开的伤痕。“好点了，”他说。哈利只是把脸埋入床中，颤抖着。</p><p>在接下来的三下抽打中，他做的很不错。</p><p>等第四击落下，他已经崩溃了，并拢起双腿，试图逃脱。西弗勒斯把他拉回原位，摁着他，再一次把他的脚踢开了。</p><p>“别乱动，”他命令道，然后用手指轻轻刷过那些已经肿起的伤痕。</p><p>“我做不到——”波特开口。</p><p>西弗勒斯甩下一鞭。</p><p>“求你——”</p><p>又一鞭。更加用力。</p><p>“不——停下——这太过分了——”</p><p>又是两下。</p><p>最开始那几道已经伤痕开始肿起。边缘紫红，中间是斑点状的积血。他甩着皮带狠狠地刷上它们。哈利几乎尖叫出声。</p><p>“停下——停——”他呻吟着。西弗勒斯的指甲在哈利背上滑过，感觉着汗液汇集到一起。</p><p>“你知道这没用，”他俯身贴近他耳语，让裤子上的织物刺痛他柔嫩的肌肤。“把你的意愿说出来，波特。再狠点。继续伤害我。“</p><p>他嘴里泄出的声音简直不像是人类能发出的。</p><p>他是完美的。</p><p>西弗勒斯一只手抚过那些伤痕，然后又抽他了一下，十分恶意地，横跨在他雪白的大腿后方。这一次，他确实尖叫了，然后开始抽泣起来，对着西弗勒斯的床发出毫无意义的咕噜声。他的手臂被束缚的绳索绷得很紧，他肩上的肌肉在束缚中颤抖着。西弗勒斯又一次握着皮带滑下他的脊梁，越过臀缝，最后缓缓停在大腿中间。</p><p>“你觉得你能通过在众人面前卖弄来引起我的注意？”他低沉着声音问道，几乎微不可闻。</p><p>“不——不，”哈利粗喘着回应。</p><p>西弗勒斯把皮带往下滑，落到他每天坐着的位置。</p><p>“你以为让你我之间的关系引人注目很聪明？”他问。</p><p>“不！”</p><p>又是一下痛击，正好落在同样的位置。</p><p>“我没有，先生！”</p><p>“你想让所有人知道我对你的所作所为？我是如何让你任凭我摆布的？是吗？”又是两下，这次倾斜了角度，两鞭相互交错。</p><p>“不——不——我很抱歉——对不起——”他的泪水渗入了西弗勒斯的床单里。</p><p>“再说一遍，”他说。再一下。</p><p>“我很抱歉——”他屈起了膝盖，瘫软在床边，双手被绳索悬在头顶。西弗勒斯把皮带丢到地上，双手安抚着他起伏的肋骨，滑下他的腰，直至他的臀部。他用拇指刷过那些最为严重的伤口。他散发的热量十分炽烈。</p><p>“多么漂亮的男孩，”他说。“如此顺从。”在他手底，一阵颤抖从哈利的脚底传到指尖，又直通头顶。他的屁股颤栗着，贴紧了床。他还硬着吗？“我的，我的，”西弗勒斯低吼着，手指来到他的腿间，刷过他阴茎的底部。他还硬着。哭叫、乞求、濒临极点，他绷紧的双球贴在身体上。“即使我把你打得皮开肉绽，你也不会阻止我，是吗？”西弗勒斯把他拉回床上，让他翻了个身，迫切地想看到他完全暴露的样子。仍然被头顶的绳索牵制着，他整个人被拉扯得伸展开了，拼命地喘息着，脸上满是泪痕，他的阴茎涨得紫红，表面渗出的前液在闪闪发光，他看起来就像一个祭品。无论是上帝，还是恶魔，有谁能拒绝这样的他呢？哪个人又可以呢？</p><p>“看看你，”他喘了口气，跪倒在地。“看看你。”</p><p>哈利的脚尖在地板上蜷缩着，发出了一声微弱的疑问的声响。</p><p>“嘘，”西弗勒斯说着，把他的阴茎握在手中。他的臀部再一次拱起，被西弗勒斯用前臂按下了。“别动，”他重复道，张开了嘴。</p><p>西弗勒斯紧紧把哈利的臀部压在床上，一边用舌头从他欲望的侧边舔舐至顶端，然后把整根含了进去，用唾液润湿它。波特呻吟着，拼命扯动着绳索。他的大腿开始战栗不止。</p><p>“求你。”他嘴里吐出的话语像是最甜蜜的祈祷。西弗勒斯的舌头再次绕着顶端，然后把嘴往下一沉，直直吞到根部。他含着它，吞咽着，得到的回报是一声脆弱的惊呼，然后是一声长长的，低沉的呻吟。他又努力地吞咽了一下，舌面紧贴着它，哈利的腿环上了他，企图把他拉得更近。</p><p>“噢，操，求你——”哈利哭叫出声，他的屁股在西弗勒斯的手下颤抖着，急切地想要挺入他的嘴里。西弗勒斯喉咙底发出一声轻哼，舌头滑到了阴茎的根部。“噢—ca—操—噢操——”</p><p>看他这么可怜，西弗勒斯卸去了紧压着他的力道，张开双手平放在哈利的腹部。当男孩意识到自己可以动时，西弗勒斯保持着原来的姿势，让男孩挺动欲望插入他的嘴里，只有一次。西弗勒斯感觉到他的阴茎撞上了他喉咙后方。然而，他没多少时间去体会那种感觉，哈利几乎是立刻就到达了高潮，嘴里吐出一连串在其他情况下会令人震惊的脏话和赞美。西弗勒斯不住地吞咽着。即使哈利已经软了下来，说出的话变成了颤抖的，毫无意义的呜咽，他也没有停下。他一直品尝着他，用舌头爱抚着他，直到他完全瘫软在床上，双腿落回地面。</p><p>然后，西弗勒斯终于放开了他，站了起来，用拇指擦了擦嘴角。哈利像一个被割断了牵引绳的木偶一样挂在床边上。他的脸朝向臂弯，闭着眼睛。看到他这样在趴在床上，瘫软，虚弱，身体火热，大脑放空，西弗勒斯内心强烈的欲望风暴几乎要把他的理智完全淹没了。这是压倒性的——欲望支配下的人只会索取再索取，永不满足。他用鼻子深吸了一口气，憋了一会，然后尽量缓慢平稳地从嘴巴呼出。</p><p>“力松劲泄，”他念道。束缚断开了。哈利没有马上动作，似乎是无能为力，然后才颤抖地把手缩回来，覆在自己脸上。西弗勒斯走到起居室给他倒了杯水。</p><p>等他回来的时候，发现那个男孩已经在床边蜷缩了起来 ，他脚踝交叉，双臂环住自己，剧烈的颤抖着，连牙齿都在打战。</p><p>我应该给他盖点东西的，西弗勒斯想，我生疏了。他已经很多年没有干过这种事了。当然也没有和波特这样的人干过。如此未经人事，如此年轻，如此珍重。他最好记住他在和谁打交道。</p><p>西弗勒斯放下水杯，脱掉了他的衬衫和鞋子。然后，他召来一床毯子，躺了下来，把男孩拉入怀抱中，把他们俩盖了起来。</p><p>“我很b—抱—抱歉，”哈利转向他，抓着他裸露的皮肤，说道。“我不知道—怎—怎么—回事。这真的—很—很棒—“</p><p>“嘘。“西弗勒斯用手在他背后安抚着，把他拉得更近，让波特的头枕在他的胸上。“没关系，”他说。“只是过度兴奋的反应而已。”</p><p>哈利一下笑了出来，只是一声‘哈'，然后把脸埋入西弗勒斯的怀中。这种感觉很奇怪，波特火热的呼吸打在他的皮肤上，他的头发刺痛着他。肌肤相贴。如此奇怪。</p><p>“今—今晚别让我回—回去了，”他小声说。</p><p>这么做还不如在我的心上剜一刀。</p><p>“不，我不会的，”</p><p>哈利的手贴上他的胸口。指尖十分冰冷。</p><p>“别走，”他说。</p><p>“我无处可去，”西弗勒斯回答。</p><p>“别走，”他重复。西弗勒斯收紧了怀抱。</p><p>“好，”他说。“我不走。”</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 银器</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>波特直到周六下午一点才醒。西弗勒斯希望他没什么事要做，不然他就该全错过了。西弗勒斯洗了澡，刮了胡子。他给校长递了个口信，说明波特在他的住处。他制定了他的教学计划。他读了书。他从厨房叫来午餐，不想留下波特一个人在这。他拿出开学晚宴那天阿不思给他的小盒子，打开了它，然后又合了起来。他开开合合了差不多三次，才拿出里面的银环端详。他把它们拿在手里把玩，然后把其中一只套入了他的左手腕，并用魔杖收紧了它。它缩到了合适他手的宽度，刚好卡在手腕上，在他黑魔标记模糊的轮廓下面，纹丝不动了。它在长袖底下很好藏。</p><p>他留下了它，把另一只手镯收进口袋里。</p><p>他又读了一会书，希望此时能有些作业供他批改 ，然后想着自己应该多布置些作业的。最后，他刚开始感到担心时，就听到卧室里传来一丝微弱的动静。终于。西弗勒斯待在原地，坐在壁炉前的一把扶手椅上，等待着。</p><p>过了一会，卧室门嘎吱一声打开，哈利出现了。他只穿了条睡裤。赤着脚，光着上身。</p><p>“早上好，”他在门边踌躇着，不太确定地说。</p><p>“下午了，”西弗勒斯纠正他。哈利搓了搓眼镜下的眼睛。</p><p>“梅林。我睡了多久？”他问。</p><p>“十二个小时还多一点。对一个青少年来说再正常不过了。”</p><p>“现在什么时候了？”</p><p>“一点半。你感觉如何？“</p><p>哈利伸了个懒腰，抽搐了一下。西弗勒斯能看到他的骨头在肌肤下移动，漂亮的肌肉从一侧滑到另一边。</p><p>
  <em>我的。</em>
</p><p>这个声音几乎在他的脑子里大吼。西弗勒斯合上书，交叉起了双腿。</p><p>“很痛，”哈利说。</p><p>“我该想到的，”西弗勒斯回答。“还有呢？”</p><p>哈利考虑着。“我想......我饿了？”</p><p>“那去冲个澡，我会叫来食物。还有你的衣服。”</p><p>“谢谢，”哈利说。他窘迫地动了动，然后看向地板。“我有点害怕看到自己现在这副模样。”他的双手拧在一起。</p><p>
  <em>你现在就一副我永远不</em>
  <em>应当</em>
  <em>看到的模样。</em>
  <em>永远。</em>
</p><p>“不再像个巫师王子了，我想。”西弗勒斯站起来走向他。“我敢说你现在是浑身青一块紫一块的。”</p><p>“我也这么觉得。”哈利脸颊上慢慢绽放出一抹红色，顺着喉咙往下蔓延，在西弗勒斯接近时，他挪了挪身子。看着这一美景，西弗勒斯的皮肤都绷紧了。他伸出手，摸了摸后颈骚乱的头发，把它们弄顺了。</p><p>“我想这超出我的预计了，”他开口。“你真的确定我没有伤到你吗？”哈利的呼吸一滞，仍然低垂着眼睛。“回答我。”</p><p>“嗯，我——”他停住，吞咽了一下。“我感觉很好，只是有点......不同。”</p><p><em>羞怯。</em>顺从。</p><p>西弗勒斯极度想要亲吻他。这样的他几乎没人能抗拒。</p><p>“等你吃了东西之后会感觉好点的，”但他只是说。“现在，去洗澡吧。”哈利抬头看着他，然后，迎上了他的目光。</p><p>“和我一起，”他说。西弗勒斯呆住了。</p><p>
  <em>或许，不是那么顺从。</em>
</p><p>“去洗澡？不。”</p><p>“不？”哈利一只手放上西弗勒斯的胸膛，描摹着上面的扣子。“我的手伤了。是被绳子拉扯的，我想。你能帮我洗头吗？”</p><p><em>老天。</em>可能也不是那么害羞。</p><p>“你可真会算计，”西弗勒斯说着，把波特的手从自己衣服上扯开，然后把它压在墙上。“你被分在格兰芬多简直是个奇迹。”哈利把头靠在门柱上，半眯着眼睛打量他。</p><p>“我差点没被分到那，”他说。</p><p>“别说谎。”企图讨好我，好像你还需要更多筹码来对付我似的。</p><p>“我没有，”哈利回答。“我恳求了分院帽。”</p><p>
  <em>住口。</em>
</p><p>“快去，波特。”</p><p>“我是认真的。分院帽本想把我分到斯莱特林。他说那里会让我伟大。我没告诉任何人。谁都没说。”他弯起嘴唇，露出一个苦笑。“想想，我本来可以成为你的最爱。”</p><p>
  <em>我的最爱。</em>
</p><p>“如果你在我的学院里，你绝对不敢这么对我死缠烂打。”</p><p>“是吗？人们都说我很大胆。”</p><p>“你很鲁莽。”</p><p>“对，鲁莽。不顾后果。甚至，不负责任。来吧，跟我进来。”</p><p>“不行。”</p><p>“为什么不？”</p><p><em>这问题</em><em>问对了</em><em>。</em>我很确定我有理有据。</p><p>“校长知道你在这。”</p><p>“所以？”</p><p>“所以，他可能会来察看你。要真如此，我当然不能跟你一起在淋浴底下待着。这稍微逾越了我们之间相处的限度。”</p><p>“我不太清楚你‘应该’和我做什么。”</p><p>
  <em>我也不清楚。</em>
</p><p>“绝大部分肯定不是我做过的事。”他退了一步。“去吧，波特，”</p><p>“好吧，先生，”哈利翻了翻眼睛，回答。等他转过身，西弗勒斯能看见三道粉色的伤痕印在他的左背上，从他的肩膀一直延伸到了腰际。指甲。是西弗勒斯用指甲划出来的。那种感觉又再次涌上心头，他退回到起居室里。那种贪婪，好似地球上的裂缝，滚烫不已，深不见底。</p><p>***</p><p>斯内普的浴室里没有全身镜，因此哈利只能站在浴缸边上查看他的淤伤。它们比他想象的还要更严重一些。又红又紫，有一些边缘已经肿起，里面淤积着斑点状的黑血。一道道从背后延伸到大腿上。可能很长一段时间内坐着都会感觉痛。</p><p>尽管热水在上面冲刷时刺痛不已，他觉得自己还是很喜欢它们。他的肩膀真的很疼，他小心翼翼地清洗着自己。他的后脑勺也受了点小伤，那时他磕到了地板上。从某种程度上来说，那感觉也不错。那种痛苦。是他要求的。是他选择的。斯内普给予了他，就像一个赠礼。</p><p>斯内普说什么来着？在格里莫12号的时候？‘你应该知道我能对你做些什么。’</p><p>哈利之前不知道，但现在，他逐渐明白了。他在淋浴下颤抖不已。</p><p>***</p><p>西弗勒斯忙着叫厨房送来食物。然后，他想到了波特的衣服。他是穿着睡衣来的，对吗？即使他会藏在他的斗篷下离开，他也得穿些更恰当的衣服。他有家养小精灵吗？除了克利切以外。另一个。它叫什么来着？波特的小精灵。波比？听起来差不多。</p><p>西弗勒斯努力不去想他淋浴的景象。赤裸的身上布满淤青，希望有人能来帮他洗洗头。波特甚至都没有关上门。西弗勒斯能清楚地听到水流的声音。</p><p>他仍然能够进去。</p><p>他能改变心意。</p><p>他能就这么走进去。拉开浴帘，把他推到墙砖上。波特想让他这么干。</p><p>食物出现了。西弗勒斯觉得，或许所有的家养小精灵都对这个男孩关爱有加。它们总是送来如此奢侈而丰富的食物。看起来，没人能抵抗他的魅力。西弗勒斯向它询问波特的精灵朋友是谁。</p><p><em>多比，没错了。</em>多比。</p><p>它原来是属于卢修斯的，不是吗？波特偷走了卢修斯的仆人。他都忘了。哈。</p><p>当那只小东西出现时，西弗勒斯让它去取来一整套衣服。他想不起来哈利是否光着脚了，所以他也让它带了一双鞋子。他是光着脚的吗？他唯一能想得起来的就是自己把波特的双腿踢得分开。那么他肯定是光着脚的了。</p><p>浴室里传来一声细微的动静。一声...哭泣。在水声的掩盖下几乎微弱得听不见。西弗勒斯全身都绷紧了，脸颊通红而炽热。他之前听到过这个声音。它环绕在他探入波特嘴里的拇指周围。他站在原地，一动不动，倾听着。却只听见了水流冲刷的声音。那可能是他想象出来的。一段记忆从他卑劣的心底涌了出来。或许，波特正在里面，触碰他自己，就在门的另一边。</p><p>
  <em>帮我洗头？</em>
</p><p>
  <em>该死的。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>真是见鬼。</em>
</p><p>多比带着一叠校袍出现，鞠了个躬，又消失了。西弗勒斯把它们送到浴室门外，又回到扶手椅上坐着。水声停了。他试图让自己表现得正常些，这样波特就不会知道他被听到了。他开始抖起了腿。</p><p>“哇哦。”哈利盯着食物。西弗勒斯都没注意到他已经出来了。“如果我一直待在这，我能每天都享用这些美食吗？”他笑着看向坐在椅子上的西弗勒斯。</p><p>“感觉好点了吗？”西弗勒斯问。撞上他的目光，哈利的耳尖立刻变得通红。西弗勒斯不知道他是什么样的脸，才能这么快产生这种反应。</p><p>“我——嗯，”他说着，小心翼翼地在桌边坐下。“现在好多了。”哈利倒了两杯茶，然后期待地看向他。</p><p>“我吃过了，”西弗勒斯说着，但还是站了起来。</p><p>“加奶吗？”哈利问。“不加糖？”</p><p>“不加糖，”西弗勒斯回答。</p><p>哈利给自己盛了一盘食物，西弗勒斯啜着他的茶，手指在口袋里无意识地摩挲着那个银环。他试图想出一些明智的说法——自然地提及校长带给他的礼物。</p><p><em>我有一件珠宝礼物给你，我罪无可赦的年轻爱人。</em>我有一件十分恰当的珠宝礼物，不带任何浪漫的意味。它来自你的校长，我的雇主。是为我们两人准备的。对于把你拖下水这件事，我感到很抱歉，如果我有选择的话，我绝对会避免这么做的。我也没有在你淋浴时偷听。我们也绝对不会滥用这个送给我们的魔法器物。不，当然不会。只限完全正常，紧急的情况下使用，这对魔法手镯，非常地实用。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>哈利看着他。</p><p>“不好意思？”</p><p>“你看起来...两眼放空。”</p><p>“我在思考，波特。你也该试着偶尔这么做。“</p><p>哈利哼了一声，继续吃起了饭。“我今晚跟邓布利多教授有个会面，”他在吃下两大口番茄和青豆的间隔说道。“他要训练我或是教导我...或者别的什么。“</p><p>“是吗？”阿不思没提过这个。</p><p>“是的，”哈利继续说。“他没说要干嘛。我猜大概是为了高级防御术或者这之类的东西。”西弗勒斯不置可否，继续把玩着口袋里的银器。他应该今天就行动，在波特和校长见面之前。阿不思会希望他已经完成了自己交代的事。如果他按计行动的话，他早该完成了。如果他不是一直想着和一个十几岁的男孩上床，他早就这么做了。“我想可能我得离开城堡。或许你能陪我一起？”</p><p>“陪你去赴校长的约？我不这么想。你跟阿不思在一起很安全。”哈利的餐盘几乎被一扫而光了。西弗勒斯又给他们俩倒了杯茶。波特的加了奶和两块糖。快行动吧。</p><p>“我想也是。”</p><p>“无论如何，在你离开前，我有东西要给你，”西弗勒斯说。哈利抬起头。</p><p>“给我？什么东西？无梦酣睡剂吗？我可以用一些。”</p><p>“不，不是无梦酣睡剂。”他从口袋里掏出银环，将其平放在桌面上。哈利看着他，但没有伸手的意思。</p><p>“这是什么？”他有些担心地问道。</p><p>“它又不会咬你，波特。这是个手镯。”</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p><em>他总是这么难搞。</em>为什么会这样。</p><p>西弗勒斯叹了口气，卷起袖子，让哈利看他手腕上带着的另一只手镯。</p><p>“这一对是相互联结的。它们能让佩戴者无视距离地瞬移。”</p><p>“就像幻影移形？”哈利终于拿起了它。他双手拿着他，看着它镜面般的外表。“我还以为没人能在城堡里幻影移形。赫敏念叨了快一百遍了。”</p><p>“家养小精灵可以。校长是这么跟我解释的。”</p><p>“这是邓布利多做的？它们怎么起作用？”</p><p>“有句密语，Chimera。让我示范一下？”西弗勒斯伸出手，哈利把手镯给他，然后递出自己的手腕。西弗勒斯把手环套进他手上，并让它缩到了合适的大小。像他自己的一样，它紧紧地贴在波特的手腕上，就在骨节下方。他抓着他的手，横在桌面上方。“一个佩戴者用手环握住手镯表面，像这样，然后说出密语。两个手镯都会变烫。如果另一个佩戴者也做出相同的动作，回应了召唤，就会瞬移到呼唤者的身边。”哈利盯着他。</p><p>“我——哇哦，”他只是说。</p><p>“现在我可以召唤你，或者你来。”</p><p>“所以，这么说，我可以随时见到你？”</p><p>这当然是其中一种用途。</p><p>“只限紧急情况使用，当然。”</p><p>“好吧。”哈利收回手，看着那个手环。“它看着有点像手铐。这是银的吗？“他把手翻来覆去地观察。</p><p>“银和铂金，”西弗勒斯回答。“我不觉得金色会衬你的肤色。”这是个对幽默的无力尝试，哈利没笑实在是意料之中。“还有别的。”</p><p>“这是个婚戒吗？”哈利轻轻地微笑了，斯内普则权当没听见。</p><p>“它们还能用于远程联络。看着。”西弗勒斯用魔杖轻触手镯表面，说道。“无论我说什么，它都会显露出来。”哈利的手镯立刻变得温热，他低头看向它。如雕刻一般，细小而优雅的字迹显露了出来。</p><p>[不管我说什么，它都会显露出来。]</p><p>“哇哦，”哈利再次惊叹道。“我能试试吗？”</p><p>“用你的魔杖轻触表面。”</p><p>“真不敢相信你居然让我戴着这个，”他说。“谢谢你。”</p><p>[谢谢你]出现在西弗勒斯的手腕上。那种温暖的触感令人十分愉悦。</p><p>“等你去见校长的时候，当面感谢他吧。”</p><p>“晚上别再假装我在跟你说话了。”这句话也显现了。“哈哈。漂亮。”</p><p>[哈哈。漂亮]</p><p>“差不多得了，波特。”哈利笑着，移开了目光。</p><p>“抱歉。只限紧急状况使用。我们能试试瞬移的那部分吗？或者你已经测试过了？”</p><p>他没有。他们来到壁炉旁边，在家具允许得范围内站得尽可能的远。西弗勒斯合手握住手镯，说出，</p><p>“Chimera。”</p><p>哈利手腕上的金属这次没有变得温热，而是变得很烫。他手指环上它，重复了那个单词。在那一瞬间，无事发生。哈利刚刚来得及抬头。然后，他就消失了。</p><p>伴随着一声大叫，他再度出现了，直扑向西弗勒斯的胸口。</p><p>“十分优雅，”西弗勒斯干巴巴地说，用手扶住了他。“格兰芬多最出色的找球手。”哈利愤慨地站直了身子。</p><p>“我没想到它会这样，”他说。</p><p>“你在期待什么？‘噗’的一阵烟雾吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。像被拽了一下，有种挤压的感觉，或者别的什么。可我什么也没感觉到。只是——噗。有发出什么声音吗？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“这是无声的？”他看起来很高兴。让西弗勒斯有些心生怀疑。“你来试试！”他跑到那多出来的小房间里，跳到床上，盘着腿坐在床中间。“Chimera！”</p><p>西弗勒斯叹气。他的手腕几乎烫得发疼。</p><p>“这不是玩具，波特，”他喊道。“你在搞什么？”</p><p>“Chimera！快。”</p><p>“Chimera。”</p><p>西弗勒斯出现后，哈利抱着他倒在床上。</p><p>“十分优雅，”他说，狡黠地笑看着他。要不是西弗勒斯吓得呆了很久，他肯定会立刻把波特掀翻到地上去。“谢谢你的礼物。”哈利坐在他身上。“我很喜欢。”骑着他。</p><p>西弗勒斯抓住他的脖子。“这。不是。一个游戏，”他怒吼道，把他们掉了个位置，把他按进床单里。哈利抬起腿环住他。</p><p>“不是吗？”他问。“但这很有意思。”</p><p>“是吗？”</p><p>“啊——是的，非常有趣。”西弗勒斯屈起手指，感受着哈利喉咙的构造，在他的手下显得脆弱不堪。</p><p>“我以为我昨晚已经满足你了，”他说。</p><p>“我想没有。”像这么压着他，西弗勒斯能感觉到他又硬了起来，他的身体很快起了反应，好像他没在浴室里自己释放过一样。但西弗勒斯知道他做过。他听到了声音，西弗勒斯本人还没有得到丝毫抚慰。之前那整晚，还有今天，他只感到沮丧，渴望着需求着他不该拥有的东西。</p><p>“我以为你已经在洗澡的时候抚慰过自己了，”他说出来，想让他尴尬，想羞辱他，想夺去他的自信。没有哪个年轻人能有权利像这样厚颜无耻。哈利脸红了，但没有移开视线。</p><p>“确实，”他说。“那还不够。”脸皮真厚。西弗勒斯从来没有见过这样不知羞耻的人。</p><p>“你真是贪得无厌，”西弗勒斯低吼着，想发火，想不耐烦，但他发现自己被迷住了。着了他的魔。他真是要命地耀眼，仿佛正在盯着太阳看。哈利咬着下唇，后仰着头，手掌摊开压上格兰芬多的床单。</p><p>“你得知道，这么做只会让事情变得更糟，”他喘息着说。“你肯定知道。”他的喉咙在西弗勒斯的掌下运作着。西弗勒斯几乎忘记了是他自己把男孩压在床上的。是他升级了这场对峙。又是这样。他才是该下地狱的那个人。死后直接堕入地狱。</p><p><em>离开他。</em>立刻。</p><p>“波特，我们得停下这个。”他放开哈利的脖子，试图离开，但男孩却设法抓住了他的衣服前襟。他抓得很紧。“住手！停下！”求你了。</p><p>“为什么？”他的腿也环在他身上。“你能碰我，为什么我不能碰你？”</p><p>西弗勒斯抓住他的手腕，把它们从自己衣服上扯开，然后按在床上。“Infixus（注：某种类似于禁锢咒的咒语。），”他粗喘着念出，他的手被牢牢地困住了。哈利开始拉扯着它们，愤怒地在床上挺动着身子。</p><p>“操，别这样，”他抱怨道。西弗勒斯为了离他远点，差点掉下床。波特如困兽一般挣扎扭动着，他急忙站起来，往后退了几步。</p><p>“冷静，”他说着，竭力稳住自己的声音，至少显得没那么气喘吁吁。哈利的脚踝陷入床单里，又拱起身子，像张拉开的弓，然后倒了下去。</p><p>“为什么你不让我碰你？”他质问道。</p><p>“因为，波特，”西弗勒斯抚平他的长袍，努力摆出一副理智、有控制力的样子。“通过长时间的心理搏斗，我让自己相信，帮助你缓解个人压力并不等同于利用你来取悦自己。”他的一颗纽扣已经被扯开了。现在喝一杯是不是太早了点？现在什么时候了？哈利嘲笑他。</p><p>“好吧，至少你对你自己很诚实，”他嘲弄道，“因为这绝对是一派胡言。放开我。”</p><p>“如果你保证离开，我就松开你。”</p><p>“你真是个胆小鬼。逃离自己想要的东西。”</p><p>“随你怎么说。向我保证。”他专注地调控自己的心跳，想要让它慢下来。</p><p>“我真他妈的恨你。”哈利扭动手臂，企图挣开魔法束缚。“好吧。好吧。我保证。操。”他一动不动地躺着，抿着嘴唇，看着天花板。他深吸了一口气，然后重复了一遍。“好吧。我会离开。我保证。”</p><p>“Solvo.（注：一个松绑的咒语。）”</p><p>他的手自由了，哈利撑着手起身。西弗勒斯聚焦在他脑后的墙上，但在他的余光里，也能看到波特的模样。坐在那格兰芬多的床单上，他看起来前所未有地像个学生。而他也确实是，一个学生。一个漂亮的，疯狂的，精神错乱的六年级学生。西弗勒斯本该保护他的。</p><p>“我不知道为什么你要这么折磨自己，”哈利说着，靠在自己的手上。“不过如你所愿，我会离开的。”他一脸不屑。指责。他还。真他妈的。可爱。</p><p>西弗勒斯用手捂住眼睛。“求你快走吧，”他说。</p><p>哈利移到床边，把自己插入西弗勒斯的视线之中。“你可以得到你想要的一切，”他说。</p><p>“你根本不知道你在说什么。”你根本不知道你正在向我提供什么。</p><p>“我不知道你在为什么而保护我。我现在还浑身都是你留下的淤伤呢。”</p><p>“波特，求你。”他说。拜托，看在梅林的份上，别说了。哈利站起身，走到他面前。西弗勒斯举起双手。“求你了，快走吧。”</p><p>“我被你的皮带打得浑身青紫，斯内普教授。”他抓住西弗勒斯的手腕，吻上他的掌心。西弗勒斯吓得寒毛直竖。“你不想看看那些痕迹吗？”</p><p>我想，噢，老天，我想。他像被灼伤一般抽回了手。</p><p>“波特，从这滚出去，马上。”他的指甲掐入掌心，试图抹去那柔软的触碰的记忆。那纯真、亲密、可怕的触碰。“你是很多人牵肠挂肚的对象。你得走了。我需要你离开，立刻。”哈利的嘴唇扭曲成一个无情的微笑。</p><p>“如果我不呢？你就会认输？我想要你认输。”</p><p>“波特，我在求你。”我已经在求你了。</p><p>“好吧，”他说。“我会离开这儿，并且假装自己没在想你的嘴巴，对吧？而等我上你的课时，你也可以假装自己从没叫我脱掉衣服。你可以假装你没有把我按在床上，叫我好孩子。你可以这么做，假装一切从未发生。”他用手抚平衣服，转过身去。“先生。”</p><p>西弗勒斯僵在那儿，直到男孩离开，关上了房间的门。然后，他仍然紧紧攥着哈利吻过的那只手，狠狠地砸向墙壁。然后又砸了一拳。</p><p>他的手颤抖不已，骨节已经渗出鲜血，他走进起居室，开了瓶苏格兰威士忌。他把一些酒倒在裂开的皮肤上，然后直接拿起瓶子喝，直到脑海中那股唤回男孩，夺走他仅剩的纯洁的冲动逐渐被压下，变成一种尚能忍受的嗡嗡声在脑子里回响。</p><p>这费了不少时间。</p><p>***</p><p>哈利并没有带上他的隐形斗篷。他只是径直向地窖走去，根本不在乎有谁看到了他。起初，根本没人看到他。但过了一会，他从走廊里的斯莱特林们之间穿过。他们都瞪着他，掩着嘴窃窃私语，不过也没别的了。最后，就在去往主城堡的入口处，他看到了马尔福和两个斯莱特林小女孩。终于，有人能让他动动筋骨了。</p><p>“波特，”德拉科讥讽道。“你在地窖里搞什么鬼？”</p><p>“管好你自己，马尔福，”他啐了回去，蹭着他的肩膀走过。“该死的食死徒后代。”走过去的时候，哈利几乎把那两个女孩中的一个撞翻了。马尔福刚才在跟女孩们做什么呢？</p><p>“你叫我什么？”斯莱特林抽出了魔杖，指着哈利的背后。哈利转身面对他。</p><p>“肮脏的。幼崽。食死徒，”他口齿清晰地吐出每个字。马尔福的脸扭曲成一幅令他十分满意的样子。</p><p>“你死定了，波特，”他咆哮道。“CONFri-(注：'霹雳爆炸'咒） ”</p><p>哈利脑中想着‘expelliarmus，'马尔福还没来得及说完咒语，魔杖就从他的手中飞出。哈利抓住它，用两只手指捏着递出。</p><p>周围鸦雀无声。两个女孩如雕像一般呆立着，目瞪口呆，马尔福看起来就像哈利卸掉了他的整条手臂似的。他能施无杖魔法原来算是个秘密吗？什么才他妈的不是个秘密啊？</p><p>“是吗？”哈利问道，把魔杖丢到了地上。它落在地上发出清脆的声响，他考虑过是否要把它踩成两半，但还是就那么把它留在那了。他抬头直视着德拉科的眼睛。那个纯血贵族曾经是他的劲敌，不是吗？现在他看起来只是个小男孩而已。一个可怜的金发小男孩，装出一副他父亲的样子。真可悲。</p><p>他转过身，离开了。没有人跟着他。</p><p>***</p><p>确实，哈利被很多人挂念在心。显然，罗恩和赫敏不得不去找麦格教授，她又不得不找上邓布利多，他只是告诉他们哈利正在地窖和斯内普学习。</p><p>出乎意料的是，赫敏听到这个消息后最为吃惊。当他回到公共休息室时，她发出一声尖叫，一跃而起，把克鲁克山和一堆羊皮纸掀翻到地上。</p><p>“哈利！你吓死我们了！“</p><p>罗恩转头看向他。“嘿，你不能再趁我睡着的时候突然消失了，”他说。“发生什么了？”</p><p>看着他们的脸，不得不捏造一个合理谎言的想法几乎让他难以忍受。他想就这么转身离开。但他不能。他无处可去。</p><p>“抱歉，”他如是说，一边在一张厚实的扶手椅中坐下，他身上的淤伤抱怨着，让他不得不尽力保持住自己的表情。“我只是起早了，仅此而已。我睡不着。”</p><p>“所以你就去找斯内普？”赫敏问道。</p><p>“他一直帮助我练习无杖魔法，”哈利回答。“防御咒什么之类的。他也起得很早，真的。”罗恩怀疑地打量着他。“怎么了？”</p><p>“你什么时候走的？”他问。</p><p>“不清楚，很早，”哈利糊弄道。“那时...外面天还黑着。你们俩写完什么作业了吗？我还有一小时的时间，又要去见邓布利多了。”他希望这能转移他们的注意力，不要再问更多关于斯内普的事了。他也成功了。毕竟，与校长的第一次秘密会面比哈利能和斯内普做的事有趣多了。</p><p>***</p><p>在赴会之前，哈利并没有完成太多作业。赫敏试图帮助他，但他就是静不下心来。即将到来的学年显得难以克服。他唯一的安慰就是，在黑魔法防御课上他有不错的天赋，而在魔药课上又有混血王子的帮助。这本神奇的书几乎是立刻就让他在魔药课上赢得了诸多赞誉，他也不打算纠正别人认为他就是个天才的看法，不管这如何令他的伙伴们恼火。非常有趣的是，斯拉格霍恩居然也确信他是继承了母亲的天赋，这一点以前从来没有人告诉过他。也许他能问问斯内普。他们也曾是朋友，不是吗？至少，在冥想盆里显现的是如此。</p><p>***</p><p>晚餐时，斯内普没有现身，哈利吃得很快，以确保能及时赶到邓布利多的办公室。他对将要发生的事情毫无头绪，但校长给他看的东西着实把他吓了一跳。看到伏地魔可怜的母亲和虐待他的祖父和叔叔，让他不安。他并不喜欢自己对幼年的汤姆·里德尔和他的母亲梅洛普生出怜悯之心。但校长告诉他这是个秘密，事实上，还特意嘱咐他不要告诉斯内普。可以告诉罗恩和赫敏。但斯内普，不行。他想这是为了防止它们反馈到伏地魔那里。但他不得不纳闷，如果斯内普不能把自己的思想完全封闭起来，使之符合校长的要求，为什么还允许斯内普单独跟他在一起。或者，如果斯内普不能隐瞒发生的事情，邓布利多现在又怎么允许它发生呢?也许邓布利多只是不常使用读心术。</p><p>“我想韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐已经证明了他们是值得信任的。不过，哈利，我还是要让你告诉他们，别跟任何人透露这个。而且，请千万不要跟斯内普教授透露分毫。”他说得不能更清楚了。哈利甚至还问了原因，但只是得到了一个隐晦的回答：“我倾向于不把秘密放在一个篮子里。”</p><p>那晚，他躺在床上，玩弄着手腕上的镯子，迫切地希望能把邓布利多说的一切都告诉斯内普。其他的男孩现在应该都睡着了——已经过了午夜——但他还是担心斯内普会因为那天下午的事把他拒之门外。不过，他想，还是可以一试的。这就是手环的作用，不是吗？用来求援？</p><p>哈利听着床帘外的呼吸声，思考着自己该说什么。最终，他用魔杖碰了碰那抹银色，尽量压低声音地轻声说：</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>过了好一会，无事发生。他躺回床上，望着漆黑的天花板。随后，他终于感觉到手环开始发热。那些细小的银色字体在黑暗中闪烁着微弱的光，如同月光。</p><p>[为了什么？]</p><p>哈利松了口气，感到如释重负，因为他得到了回复，“我又发脾气了，”他低声说。西弗勒斯的回复在他的手臂上列成一行。</p><p>[那不是你的错。]</p><p>[你的压力太大了。]</p><p>[你该睡觉了。]</p><p>“我在努力。”</p><p>[需要我给你送瓶魔药吗？]</p><p>“我可以再试一会儿。”其他男孩翻身时发出了细微的沙沙声。哈利猜想他是否能学会无声地使用这个手镯。那样会好一点儿。</p><p>[随你吧。]</p><p>“我落下了我的斗篷，”他把声音压得更低了，用气音说。</p><p>[我知道。它在我手上。]</p><p>[还有你的睡衣。]</p><p>“抱歉，”哈利重复。</p><p>[等你再来的时候可以取回它们。]</p><p>手镯上的热度似乎从他的手臂一直蔓延到了心里。又或者是在他说了那些话之后，仍被告知可以回去的消息。</p><p>“谢谢你，”他低声说。然后又重复道：“谢谢你。”他想象着斯内普躺在床上，读到他这些话，感觉手镯发热，在冻人的地窖里散发着温暖。</p><p>[睡吧。]</p><p>当然，哈利不会知道斯内普实际上已经喝得很醉了，在他的屋子里孤身一人。他同样也不会知道，他的感谢激起了多大的愧疚——这两个词让西弗勒斯产生了多少悔恨。</p><p>
  <em>谢谢你？</em>
</p><p>任何人都不能承受这般罪过。</p><p>西弗勒斯，极度希望能叫他下来。触摸他。亲吻他。但也同样希望，能藏起他。能拐走他。让他远离所有期望他能成为一个战士的人们。黑魔王、校长、还有世界上活着的每一个人。如此急切地想要拥有他。想要自己从未碰过他一根手指。想要说出，我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。想要，就那么坐在壁炉前的地板上，烂醉如泥。</p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 盔甲护身</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>霍格沃茨能有多少人同时讨论哈利·波特，西弗勒斯对此毫无概念。以前他一定是忽视了。可现在，随着哈利日渐侵占他的脑海，他在城堡里的每个角落都能听到关于他的闲言碎语。他听到低年级学生在窃窃私语。教授们也在谈论着他的话题。就连天杀的幽灵都对他评头论足。斯莱特林们，八卦着他。赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳们，关注着他。格兰芬多们，捍卫着他。他无处可逃。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩尤其令人恼火，喋喋不休地吹捧着波特在魔药学上的天赋，而西弗勒斯知道那根本不可能是真的。西弗勒斯自己本来也半是期待、半是希望波特能展现出莉莉在魔药方面无与伦比的才能，但结果却极度令人失望。显然，霍拉斯也只是“追星族”的一员而已。一个蠢货。</p><p>不过，在黑魔法防御课上，又是截然不同的故事了。波特实在是很有天赋。</p><p>波特留宿那晚之后的周一，西弗勒斯差点没法进教室。他被一种截然相反的欲望所麻痹，想要逃回地窖，看着波特坐在他的椅子上颤抖不已。</p><p>他看到了他的颤抖。</p><p>和他想象的一样棒，也一样可怕，在那之后，波特抬起头看着他，脸上带着一抹微弱而悲伤的微笑。西弗勒斯惊讶地发觉，波特给他带来的每一次反应都无比强烈。那抹微弱的笑容，还有那阵颤抖，让西弗勒斯的胃沉到了脚底，那种心动和羞耻夹杂的感觉，令人作呕。他本应该教导这个男孩的吧？在他做了这些事之后？</p><p>要如何是好？</p><p>***</p><p>哈利老是看他。用餐时，上课时，在走廊偶遇时，但他从未试图跟他搭话。整整一周以来，西弗勒斯的手环一直处于冰冷而安静的状态。他怀疑波特可能希望他忘掉上次发生的事，并试图让他产生一种虚假的安全感。又或者他在努力地服从。努力表现得更好，因为他的淤伤还如此明显，时刻提醒着他被绑在西弗勒斯床上的时候是如何承诺的。好吧，不管他在打什么注意，都不会管用的，因为西弗勒斯死都不会忘记哈利在他眼前做过的任何一件事的。当然他也永远不会忘记他被拒绝时的狂怒，或是他说‘你能得到任何你想要的。’时的样子。</p><p>西弗勒斯从走廊里的闲言碎语中听到，马尔福在地窖找波特的茬，然后当即被卸除了武器。其他的学院似乎很乐意八卦这个，但在斯莱特林中，西弗勒斯无意听到，波特甚至没有掏出他的魔杖。不知怎的，他嘴皮子都没动一下，就战胜了马尔福。这不是西弗勒斯想在城堡里听到的，但这个愿望注定会落空。所有人似乎都知道了。然而，当他去找德拉科时，男孩却拒绝告诉他一丝一毫，甚至都不愿接触他的眼神。他得过一阵子再试试。如果还是不成功，他就必须直接从高层着手。关于波特超乎常人的魔法才能，他不允许有一个字传到黑魔王的耳朵里。或者，至少，不能让黑魔王相信这个消息。</p><p>除了这些天马行空的八卦，人们还在谈论着波特正在为格兰芬多魁地奇队举行选拔赛，有几群其他学院的学生正谋划着要搞砸它。西弗勒斯有种疯狂的冲动想要亲眼看看这团混乱，但他还是控制住了自己。他待在地窖里，竭尽全力让自己外面忘掉正在发生着什么。不，事实上，他希望事情变得糟一些。他希望格兰芬多队输得很惨，一如既往。天杀的格兰芬多们。管他队长是谁。</p><p>就在同一天，西弗勒斯察觉到他的手环传来一阵温暖，然后看到一个词浮现在上面。</p><p>[帮忙]</p><p>“发生什么了？”他用魔杖轻触表面，说道。</p><p>[我需要你]</p><p>“为什么？”然后他的手环开始变得滚烫，西弗勒斯把手覆盖在手环表面，说出，“Chimera，”担心着最坏的情况。</p><p>他出现在男生盥洗室，并被挤进了一个隔间里。</p><p>“这该死的算什么，波特？”他嘶嘶地说，困惑地环顾着四周。</p><p>“你得给我布置留堂！”哈利低声回道。</p><p>“什么？为什么？为什么你在盥洗室里？”</p><p>“斯拉格霍恩想让我去参加他的宴会。你得给我布置留堂！”</p><p>“他——什么？”</p><p>“他想把我当成他的爱徒什么的。可我——我应付不来这个。求你了，我跟他说你给我布置了留堂。我需要一个留堂。我可以每周都去，我不在乎。我可以替你抄笔记，不管你要我做什么都行。拜托了，我会——”他突然收了声，这时有人走进浴室，砰地一声关上了隔间的门。西弗勒斯低头怒瞪着他，他则扮了个抱歉的鬼脸作为回应。他们一直安静地站着，直到那个闯入者完成了他的事务，洗了洗手，离开了。等门一关上，西弗勒斯就把他推到了墙上。</p><p>“这算是紧急情况？”他沉声质问道。</p><p>“差不多算是吧，”哈利喘息道。“我——抱歉。”</p><p>西弗勒斯俯视着他。他只是惊慌失措，仅此而已。众所周知，斯拉格霍恩是绝对不会改主意的。西弗勒斯记得自己曾嫉妒过他的宠儿们：那个所谓的鼻涕虫俱乐部。而现在他想把哈利·波特也纳入他的藏品之中了。子承母业，供他赞美。</p><p>“留堂，波特，”他说着，放开了他。“因为你把我弄到这个该死的盥洗室里。”</p><p>哈利身体前倾，半抱着他，把头靠在西弗勒斯的胸膛上。“噢，梅林，谢谢你，”他说。西弗勒斯尴尬地抽回了手，在波特面前不知往哪搁，竭力抑制住自己想搂住他的冲动。和全学校最出名的男孩一起，待在男生盥洗室里。要是十六岁的我能看到现在的自己就好了。</p><p>“今晚吗？”他掌心发麻，问道。</p><p>“没错。八点半。他逼我的。”</p><p>“那就八点过来。”说实话，一想到霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩用这种方式来向波特献殷勤，他就感到恶心。“我的办公室。”</p><p>“操，谢谢你，”哈利喘息道，他那侮辱性的词汇尴尬地渗入了西弗勒斯的后脊。</p><p>“注意言辞，”他说。</p><p>哈利抬起头，踮起脚尖。</p><p>“抱歉。”他吻上西弗勒斯的脸颊，然后趁着西弗勒斯还靠在墙上，来不及做什么，就溜走了。当隔间门关上时，他用手捂住了被亲吻的那块地方，发现自己的脸在发烫。从来没有人吻过他的脸颊。</p><p>从来没有。</p><p>即使是他的母亲也没有。</p><p>***</p><p>饭间霍拉斯找他搭话时，西弗勒斯则乐见其成地让他失望了。</p><p>“以梅林的名义，那孩子到底做了什么？”斯拉格霍恩抱怨道。“他受到的留堂比我知道的任何一个学生都要多！”</p><p>“他不把校规放在眼里，”西弗勒斯还嘴。</p><p>“但他到底犯了什么错？你一定可以破例的吧。”</p><p>“当然不行。”</p><p>“西弗勒斯，讲点道理！”</p><p>斯内普的眼睛控制不住地瞥向格兰芬多长桌，只有半秒。不过哈利发现了。</p><p>“波特先生在接下来的几个星期都要接受课后留堂了，霍拉斯。我不敢重复他的那些狂言。”操。他说了‘操’。还有‘请’，和‘抱歉’。他还亲吻了我的脸颊。他今年剩下的时间都要被关禁闭。现在就去抢走他啊。你敢试试看。</p><p>“我记得你在学生时代也不是如此严守规则的，西弗勒斯。”</p><p>“我们中有些人长大了。”</p><p>“好吧，”斯拉格霍恩叹了口气，跟以前一样充满戏剧性。“我想我下次一定得逮着他了。”</p><p>他又看了一眼，然后发现哈利目不斜视地盯着自己的盘子。别担心，他想说。我已经处理好了。</p><p>***</p><p>那天晚上八点整，哈利去了斯内普的办公室。里面空荡荡的。</p><p>“先生？”他叫道。没有人回应。他用魔杖轻触手腕，重复道。“先生？我来了。”那手环立刻变得滚烫起来。</p><p>噢，好吧。他不是来课后留堂的。一阵兴奋的激灵从他的心中一直蔓延到膝盖。他合掌环住手腕，然后停住了。也许他无需把那个词说出声，也能起作用。不妨试一试。</p><p>Chimera，他暗想道。奏效了。</p><p>他出现在西弗勒斯房间的壁炉前。斯内普交叉着双手抱在胸前，站在离他大约六英尺远的地方。</p><p>“噢，”哈利喘着气，往后退了一步。“嗨。”那种凭空出现的感觉让人很不安。“我有麻烦了吗？”西弗勒斯冷淡地盯着他看了许久，他的肢体语言令人生畏。哈利感觉自己有种脸红的冲动，赶紧将其憋了回去。“我之前是认真的，”他说道，这句话比什么都更能打破沉默。“如果我不用参加斯拉格霍恩的古怪聚会，我真的愿意进行劳动服务。”</p><p>“我想，把我们的时间花在你的魔法专项训练上也许更好，波特。”他指了指黑暗的壁炉。哈利紧张地笑了笑作为回应，然后用手指向壁炉。火一点燃，他就盘腿坐在地毯上，双手交叉放在膝盖上。西弗勒斯坐在其中一把扶手椅上。“我在城堡里听到一些风言风语，说你一直在用无杖魔法来恐吓我的学生，”他说。</p><p>“我没有！”哈利脱口而出，感觉被污蔑了，但是又戛然而止。“好吧，我是说，只有一次。是马尔福威胁我的。就在我——我刚从这离开时候。上一次。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“他想对我施咒。所以我夺走了他的魔杖。”</p><p>“你——夺走。”</p><p>“是，我——”哈利在空中做了一个招来的手势。“后来，我也还回去了。以某种形式。”</p><p>“你把它丢在了地上。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>这就要比点个火、弄出朵火花要更高深一点了。夺去某人的魔杖，尤其还是在对方施法之时。这可更加高深了。</p><p>“之后你有什么感觉？”西弗勒斯问道，真希望自己能看到当时德拉科的脸色。</p><p>“我感觉很生气。”</p><p>“我的意思是，魔法对你有什么影响？”</p><p>哈利向后撑着手，思索着。“噢。我想，它没什么影响。”</p><p>“没有？”</p><p>“后来我就做了作业。然后去见了邓布利多。”</p><p>“没有头疼？”</p><p>“没有。也没有感觉虚弱或是流血。”</p><p>“好。”西弗勒斯顿了顿。德拉科肯定会试图拍马屁，因为他的父亲已经被关进了监狱。他会告诉贝拉特里克斯，又或许他现在已经说了。“不过，你不应该这么干的，我想你自己也清楚。”他必须想出一些应对的手段。</p><p>“那什么是我应该干的？让他对我下咒？”</p><p>“你不应该把自己的实力暴露给他。他可不会替你保密。”</p><p>“要是我能想到这个，我也不会这么干了。我当时有点...心烦意乱。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“我想羞辱他。”</p><p>“你也确实这么做了。”</p><p>不过也有可能，他想，德拉科会把这件事保密，以免在黑魔王面前暴露自己的短处。在被委以谋杀当今最强大的巫师的重任时，他不应显得无能。也许他会守口如瓶，至少会过段时间再告密。不过早晚都一样，西弗勒斯还是得想好措辞，既要跟他谈谈，也要给黑魔王一个交待。要把水搅浑。不过现在，有波特在他的房间里，是时候在燃烧咒和召唤咒上更进一步了。来点更难的东西。凭空造物，或许，还有防御咒。他也说出了心中所想。哈利似乎不为所动。</p><p>“我能施盔甲护身，”他说。</p><p>“无杖无声？”西弗勒斯追问道。他自己都至少得凭借两者之一。</p><p>“Well，我还没有这样试过，只是这个咒语我用着挺顺手的。”</p><p>“我们试试？”</p><p>西弗勒斯把他击倒了四次，才摸清他的底。第一次倒下后，哈利立刻满脸通红地爬了起来，窘迫不安。第二次和第三次，他起身更慢了些，似乎感觉变得虚弱了。最后一次，他待在地上没有动。西弗勒斯来到他面前，伸出手，想起了他们灾难性的大脑封闭术课堂，不想再重蹈覆辙了。不过哈利没有接受他的帮助，只是在地板上撑起身子。</p><p>“我想这行不通，”他说。</p><p>“你只是需要专心，”西弗勒斯回答他。“专注点。”</p><p>“不，我，”哈利看着西弗勒斯的靴子，又或是他的袍角。“我想也许是我想让你赢。”他小心翼翼地说道，避免带上任何情绪。“我不是有意的。只是，对着马尔福，这很简单。我想都不用想。”</p><p>“因为你恨他，”西弗勒斯说。</p><p>‘我真他妈恨你，’哈利曾说。</p><p>西弗勒斯也这么说过，不是吗？‘我恨你。’</p><p>“我是恨他，可——”他顿了顿。“这不一样。这更像一种——蔑视。”</p><p>“你不害怕他，”西弗勒斯提议。</p><p>“大概吧。”</p><p>“那你很怕我吗？”</p><p>哈利只是在地板上抬头看了看他，却没有开口。</p><p>“也许我们可以试试别的什么。”西弗勒斯再次伸出了援手，这次哈利接受了。“闭上你的眼睛，然后想象出一个你憎恨，却不畏惧的人。如果你能想到有这么一个人，在脑海中把他具象化，使他的形象尽可能地清晰。”</p><p>波特思索了一会。然后，他闭上眼睛，想象有着愚蠢的海象胡子的弗农姨父，怒气冲冲地转来转去，给哈利找罪受。他恨哈利是个巫师，恨哈利的出现。他就像是一个充满怨恨和无知的大充气人偶，如今对哈利的伤害就跟小学里的一个小恶霸没什么两样。</p><p>“现在，”西弗勒斯以一种低沉，冷静的声音继续道，“你要保护自己不受那个人的伤害。”</p><p>这一次，哈利无声的盔甲护身不仅能支撑住他，甚至强力到把西弗勒斯都撞倒在了桌子上，还打碎了一只雕花水晶酒瓶。</p><p>“好点了，”稳住身形后，西弗勒斯说道。他复原了那只玻璃瓶。“好多了。你想到了谁？”</p><p>“我的姨父，”哈利回答他。</p><p>“有趣的选择。再来一次。”这一次西弗勒斯向他发射了更危险的咒语。“四分五裂！”</p><p>没有拿魔杖，也没有念咒语，波特就像徒手在空中挥出了魔咒，令人吃惊。</p><p>“很好。”西弗勒斯说。他真正想说的是，这是我前所未见的。“我能问问，波特，你的姨父究竟对你做了什么吗？”</p><p>“没什么，”他说。“我们可以继续练习吗？”</p><p>他们继续了。等到十一点，波特抵挡住了一切，包括钻心咒在内。他没想让进度这么快，但这是波特要求的。</p><p>“更多，”他说。“来吧，我能受得了。我还能承受更多。”</p><p>来吧，我能受得了。给我更多。梅林。</p><p>西弗勒斯向他投掷了除开死咒以外的一切咒语，全都被他化解了。西弗勒斯自己也被撞飞到家具和墙上，这种惨况不大像会发生在正值36岁的他身上，可事实确是如此。</p><p>一个你恨之入骨，却将其视为手下败将的人。那就是关键所在。有意思。</p><p>最后，波特已经累得无法再继续的时候，西弗勒斯给自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，然后他们回到了沙发椅上。哈利羡慕地看着那琥珀色的烈酒。</p><p>“你不喜欢白兰地，波特。你肯定也不会喜欢它的，“西弗勒斯说。</p><p>“说实话，我现在对什么东西都提不起兴致，”他说。</p><p>他很用功，西弗勒斯考量到。他值得来一杯。还是让他喝吧。这能有什么害处呢？</p><p>你一直在哄骗自己。你在妄想。别让他碰酒精，西弗勒斯。拜托。动动脑子。</p><p>西弗勒斯起身，拿来了另一只杯子。然后，他生出一点水并将其冻住，又在冰上倒了不少酒。他久久地看了它一会。一不做，二不休，他想。</p><p>等他回来的时候，哈利已经将两把扶手椅变成了一架柔软的沙发。看到此景，西弗勒斯短暂地停了一下。</p><p>“不用客气，”哈利说着，依偎在了沙发的一角。“没有沙发怎么能招待客人呢，嗯？”</p><p>西弗勒斯轻哼一声，在沙发的对角坐下，然后将酒杯漂浮到波特面前。“你不会喜欢的，”西弗勒斯重申。“大部分时候，就连我都不怎么喜欢它。”</p><p>“听起来就像我喜欢你的感觉，即便我没有。”他的眼睛在火光的映照中闪闪发亮，让西弗勒斯想起了校长。然后，他小心的呷了一口酒，随即脸上浮现出厌恶的表情。</p><p>西弗勒斯看到这情景几乎要喷出来了。</p><p>“呃，”哈利咽下去后，说道。“尝起来像汽油。”</p><p>“汽油？”西弗勒斯应道，努力地憋着笑。</p><p>“对，你知道的，汽油。就是一种...麻瓜注入车子里的东西...它们会爆炸，于是车子就能开动了。”</p><p>“什么？它们会爆炸？”他难以抑制地呼出一小口气。酒精让他由内而外地发热，麻痹了他的四肢。有时候，只需要一点点，就够了。</p><p>“我说真的。汽车内部会产生一些小爆炸，这就是它们的动力。而它们使用的汽油闻起来就是这个味儿。“他又豪饮了一口，然后被呛得咳嗽。“你知道这是谁告诉我的吗？甚至都不是麻瓜！是韦斯莱先生。“他又咳了一声。</p><p>“我想这是需要后天养成的嗜好。”</p><p>“我正在习惯它。”他滑下身子，直到他的脚和腿离西弗勒斯只有几英寸远。“你应该脱掉鞋子，斯内普教授。你在自己的房间里，”他说着，扭动着自己的脚趾。</p><p>“我不信你已经醉了，波特。你只是小酌了两口。”</p><p>“但我现在挺困的。而且我还没吃过晚饭。”</p><p>“我在晚餐时看到你了。你现在告诉我你没吃？”</p><p>哈利饮尽杯子里剩下的苏格兰威士忌，皱起了脸。然后，他旋转着冰块，看着它。</p><p>“谢谢你的冰块。我想这对我有帮助，”他说。“我也吃了点，我猜。主要是一些面包卷。我能再来一些吗？”他举起酒杯，而西弗勒斯，再一次失去理智地填满了它。然后西弗勒斯脱掉了鞋子。他像哈利方才那样蜷缩在沙发的一角。哈利两大口喝光杯子里新添的酒液，然后把冰吸进嘴里。西弗勒斯看着他的动作。</p><p>“为什么是你的姨父？”他问。哈利耸了耸肩，让自己更深地陷进软垫里。西弗勒斯自己绝对不会选择那么豪华的家具，但他不得不承认，它放在炉火前还挺好看的。</p><p>“在我小的时候，”男孩开始说，“他能掌控我，但现在他不能了。我不再畏惧他了。他不能伤害我，也对我没有丝毫用处。所以，我不会把他当一回事。他们都是。”</p><p>西弗勒斯发出一声含糊不清的声音，他想起了自己的麻瓜父亲。当他还是个孩子的时候，他的父亲就像一个神，掌控着家里的一切权威。他和他的母亲任由他摆布，不过这样的事并不多。但后来，西弗勒斯发现还有比他的父亲糟糕得多的追随者。那些人从不会因为酗酒而昏倒，也从不曾光顾过巷子里的妓女。那些人有魔法傍身，恶贯满盈，谋划着统治人类。那些人从不睡眠，而你永远无法逃脱。无法生还。</p><p>哈利抬起双膝，抱在胸前。“如果我能回到过去，我不知道我做的事会有什么不同。他们并不邪恶什么的。只是无知、刻薄而已。”</p><p>西弗勒斯嘬了一口酒，在沙发上把腿伸展开，希望他能移得更近些，但却不太敢开口要求。“他们是怎么对你的？”他谨慎地问道。“他们打你了吗？”</p><p>哈利盯着他的杯子。西弗勒斯漂浮着酒瓶注满了它，然后把自己的也添满了</p><p>“有过几次。在我的魔法迹象显现的时候。他们憎恨魔法——或者说——他们憎恨会魔法的人。不过，对我动手的通常是我的表兄达力。你知道，为了寻开心嘛。姨妈和姨父通常只是把我锁起来然后...以此来...饿着我。”他又顿了顿，然后啜饮了一口。</p><p>“他们...让你挨饿。”西弗勒斯对此闻所未闻。</p><p>“嗯，直到我来霍格沃茨之前，他们都把我关在一个楼梯下的橱柜里。那就是我的住处。”他呷了一口苦酒。“像这样把它宣之于口还挺让人糟心的。”</p><p>在西弗勒斯的想象中，他总以为波特的麻瓜亲戚是把他当宝贝一样对待的。或者，至少，像他们的儿子一样。这个新发现与西弗勒斯脑海中对哈利童年的想象完全不符。他想知道，多年前邓布利多把哈利留在他们门口时，是否料到后事会如此发展。</p><p>“我想——”西弗勒斯欲言又止。他看着自己的杯子，摇晃着里面的液体。他想到了很多事。他能说些什么？“我以为我了解你。”哈利的嘴角微微垂下。</p><p>“你确实，”他说。“比任何人都要了解我。”</p><p>西弗勒斯想到哈利没有把乌姆里奇虐待性的禁闭告诉任何一个人。他想到自己是如何对待这个11岁的小男孩的，认为他是一个娇生惯养的小王子，受尽周围人的宠爱。想到自己羞辱他是麻瓜养大的。一直以来，他们都在虐待他。忽视他。饿着他。他想到摄魂怪是如何让他崩溃的，想到他是如何为了救一个几乎不认识的教父而冒生命危险的，刹那间，一切都惊人地清楚了。就像跳入了冰冷的水中。他的痛苦。他绝望的孤独。还有他所经历的童年。</p><p>“过来，”西弗勒斯说，靠着垫子坐了起来。哈利盯着他看了一会，他的眼睛藏在眼镜映出的烛光后，流露出迟疑。然后，他靠近了西弗勒斯，转过身去，以便能靠在西弗勒斯的胸口上。他双手捧着杯子，西弗勒斯用一只胳膊搂住他的腰。他非常紧张，似乎不敢相信西弗勒斯会想碰他。就好像他已经破损了。脏污了。“好了，波特。”他把他拉近了些，鼓励他放松下来。可他没有。</p><p>“我很抱歉，”他安静地说。</p><p>“为什么？”西弗勒斯用气声说，把脸埋入他的发间。他感觉波特在他身上不停地颤抖，于是握紧了他的手臂。</p><p>“我没有——”他喘息道。“我没有变成我应该成为的人。”</p><p>西弗勒斯把杯子放在沙发背上，腾出另一只手。“你就是你自己，”他说着，碰上他的肩膀，让手掌滑过胸膛。西弗勒斯感觉到他的心在肋骨下狂跳。“这不是你的错。”哈利猛地深吸一口，但没有呼气。“波特。这不是你的错。”</p><p>“我——本应该是被选中的男孩，而我只——我只是——”他的声音嘶哑，就像一块破碎的玻璃。“我只是我。”</p><p>“嘘，”西弗勒斯说着，吻上了他的太阳穴。</p><p>哈利把杯子抵在嘴上，好像是想抑制住什么东西。可能是一些话语。又或者是泪水。西弗勒斯把它移开，然后吻上了他的下颌骨。</p><p>“没事的，”他低喃道。“在我面前，你不需要隐藏。”突然，哈利在他怀里僵住了。</p><p>“放开，”他说。</p><p>“没事的，”西弗勒斯重复道。</p><p>“放开我！”西弗勒斯没有动，哈利就试图把他的胳膊撬开。不过，斯内普比他看起来要更有力，让他没能成功。</p><p>“不要隐藏。”</p><p>“红焰！”他抑声喊道，西弗勒斯立刻松开了他。他一跃而起，把沙发靠背上的玻璃杯打翻了。威士忌洒得到处都是。西弗勒斯待在原地，双手摊开，哈利绊了一跤，又爬了起来</p><p>“这是你的底线吗?”他问道，尽量压低声音，保持平稳。</p><p>“我的斗篷在哪？”哈利质问道，踉踉跄跄地站住脚跟。他摇晃了一下，靠在门楣上稳住了自己。</p><p>“我现在不会给你的,”西弗勒斯回答道，故意慢慢地靠在了沙发上。哈利看着他，眼睛睁得大大的，瞳孔骤缩。</p><p>“我想离开，”他说。“我需要——我需要离开。”</p><p>“我看得出来。但我不会允许你以这副样子跑回城堡里，”西弗勒斯回答。“你心烦意乱，而且酩酊大醉。”</p><p>“我并不想说那些的，”哈利说着后退了几步，直到靠在墙上。“我收回刚刚的话。”</p><p>“随你喜欢。我可以当做没听到。但我不会让你走的。”西弗勒斯稳住声音，仍然没有动作。“没事的。”</p><p>“不要——再这么说——”哈利转过身去，把前额压上石砖，喘息着。接着，他双手紧握成拳，表情扭曲，又不稳地深吸了一口气，却没有呼出。这时西弗勒斯几乎要按捺不住了，但他还是没有动，担心会使情况变得更糟。然后，慢慢地、慢慢地，哈利的身体开始逐渐放松下来。是他的意志力在起作用。当他把情绪压回内心时，他的四肢也随之松弛下来。又过了一会儿，他屏住呼吸，慢慢地喘了口气，然后转过身来。要是在别的情况下，他可能会是一个杰出的大脑封闭术大师。他的脸上一片空白。</p><p>“我累了，”他最后说。“我们可以休息了吗？”他一下又封闭起来了，就像一个锁住的盒子。看起来很糟。</p><p>“波特，”西弗勒斯说着，站了起来。“你想让自己爆炸吗？”哈利站在那里瑟缩着，把脸转向墙壁，紧紧地闭上眼睛，好像想要消失一样。</p><p>“拜托，别碰我，”他说。“别碰我！”西弗勒斯在距他一掌之处停住了。</p><p>“你真的这么想吗？”他问。哈利面朝着墙壁吸了一口气，然后他的表情扭曲起来。</p><p>“不，”他哽咽道。</p><p>西弗勒斯拉近了距离，一碰到他的手，他眼泪就夺眶而出。就像崩溃的堤坝一样。</p><p>***</p><p>等西弗勒斯成功地把哈利弄进盥洗室洗脸换睡衣时，已经是凌晨两点，很晚了。趁他在里面，西弗勒斯收起酒瓶，擦干净杯子和洒出的威士忌，然后把火熄灭了。等他回来，就发现哈利躺在床上，把毯子拉到了鼻子底，假装睡着了。西弗勒斯没搭理他，而是走进盥洗室，清理好自己，并换掉衣服。如果他想睡在斯内普的床上，也没问题。这一天并不轻松。</p><p>等他收拾完，斯内普熄了灯，钻到被子下面。他躺好后，哈利在黑暗中转向他，伸出双手。西弗勒斯本想在男孩吻他时表现出惊讶，但他没有。他知道他会的，真的。他知道的。</p><p>他的嘴里有薄荷和苏格兰威士忌的味道，西弗勒斯感觉自己就像一年没有吻过他一样。上次是什么时候？宴会那晚？两人紧贴着墙，绝望而疯狂。哈利叫了他的名字。那是最后一次吗？</p><p>他不得不使出所有的意志力把他推开，就像刮水桶底一样努力，不过他还是做到了。</p><p>“你别想我会这样占你便宜，”他喘息着，他们的鼻子几乎碰在一起。在黑暗中他所能感觉到的只有体温。哈利的手指陷进睡衣里，想把他往前拉。“你一定知道我不会的。”那会让你变成什么样的人，西弗勒斯?</p><p>“我只是想要你吻我，”哈利喃喃着回应，他的声音十分含糊。“我连这个都不能要吗？”只是一个吻而已。会有什么害处呢？他都干过那么多比这还糟的事了。只是一个吻。为什么不给他想要的呢？</p><p>妄想。</p><p>哈利微张的嘴就贴在他嘴唇下方，西弗勒斯试图掌握控制权，迫使他慢下来，但却并没能如愿奏效。他舌头甜美而缓慢的滑动，他的嘴唇，他呼吸的热度，还有他发出的低沉、温顺的呻吟。让一切变得更糟。 </p><p>哈利双手攥着他的衣服，似乎想把西弗勒斯拉到自己身上。</p><p>什么样的人？</p><p>西弗勒斯又把他推开了。</p><p>“我不会的，”他的声音在自己耳中奇怪地颤抖着。</p><p>“拜...托。我想要。”他想要你在他身上。他想要你。</p><p>“不。”他试图使自己的声音更坚决。“如果你再这样，我就去睡沙发。”</p><p>“那是我的沙发。我变出来的。”他的语意并不含糊，只是声音含糊不清。</p><p>你是什么样的人？</p><p>西弗勒斯双手搂住他的头，在他的前额上吻了一下。</p><p>“听我说，”他贴着他的肌肤开口。“我今晚不会碰你，波特。我不会。”</p><p>“嗯，”他勉强回应道，听起来有些暴躁。“好吧。”他的手指开始放松下来。“我想睡觉了。”</p><p>“那就睡吧，”西弗勒斯回应他。哈利含糊不清地嘟囔了几句关于噩梦的话，然后就什么也没说了。过了一会儿，他的手垂了下来，呼吸也变得平稳了。西弗勒斯在他旁边侧着身有好一会，然后才慢慢地、小心翼翼地翻过身平躺着。</p><p>他躺在那里，凝视着黑暗，听着男孩的呼吸，突然生发出一个真正可怕的想法。它似乎已经在他的脑海里成形了，仿佛一直都存在着。是一句遗声，等待着被他发现。它在他的脑海中徘徊不去，一遍又一遍地重复，像是在乞求宽恕。 </p><p>不。</p><p>噢，不。</p><p>我爱他。</p><p>—End of Part 1—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>